Sam and Dean meet Taylor Story 1
by LucieJohnson1
Summary: This is about a girl who has never met her father, until one day when he shows up on her front door, with her step father. Her father? Dean Winchester. Her step dad? Castiel. Rated T, NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

About a year ago I was just sitting at home in my room, listening to my mom drink her life away in her room. Before I can continue I should tell you some things about me. My name is Taylor, im a 15 year old girl, I have an IQ of 160 so im pretty much a genius. I graduated high school at the age of 10 and was recruited as a junior FBI agent. Yea their doing that now. Anyways, I spent a lot of my time at home. I usually spent it with my step dad. Until he suddenly disappeared. Maybe one of the most tragic moments of my life. I never knew my real dad. My mom refuses to talk about him. Im what you call a "one night stand baby". Its never really bothered me that I never knew my dad because my step dad has been around for as long as I could remember. That's why it hurt so bad when I found out he was gone. And it hurt more when I found out why he was gone. Now enough about me, lets move on to how I got to the court room.

As I was saying, it was a typical day (sadly) and I was reading my book when the door bell rang. I figured that my mom was too distracted to hear it so I got up to answer it. As I walked past my moms room I heard music and my moms talking to her friend Betty on the phone, she was drunk. It wasn't even noon. I shook my head. The doorbell rang again so I jogged downstairs to answer it. I wasn't expecting what I saw next. When I opened the door I saw my step dad standing there.

He looked at me with his bright blue eyes and the coat he always wore. I turned numb. I couldn't feel anything. I didn't believe what I was seeing. I stared at him and he stared back. I didn't even notice the two men standing behind him. He smirked at me and said "hello Taylor, good to see you again"

We sat in the living room. I still hadn't said anything. I didn't know what to say. Cas (that's my stepdads name) sat on the couch across from me. One of the men sat in the chair diagonal from me, His name was Sam, the other sat next to cas, His name was Dean. I looked at them. Sam was tall, REALLY tall like 6'5. He had long hair (which needed to be cut badly) and he had puppy dog like eyes, he looked like the kind of guy who would be sensitive. Dean on the other hand, I couldn't quite figure him out. He saw me looking at him, I think I made him uncomfortable. He seemed like the kind of guy who would punch you in the face if you were even the slightest bit rude to him. It was weird but I feel like I know them, or at least Dean. Cas finally pipped up

"your probably wondering what were doing here"

"well yea sorta!"

"I see your still upset with me"

"do you blame me?! Cas you just got up and left one day! no note, no call, no nothing! Im way beyond upset! I thought you were dead! and so did mom! she has been drinking every day since the moment we saw you were gone! she sleeps in one of your old t-shirts every single night! sometimes I hear her sobs!"

ok the crying part I made up but the T-shirt part was true

"Cas I am WAY beyond upset! I am downright pissed off!"

"is that language really necessary"

I was speechless. He was being so calm! I looked at Sam and Dean. When they saw me looking at them they looked taken back, afraid almost, like I was about to yell at them too. I looked at Sam. He looked down.

"oh calm down pretty boy im not gonna yell at you"

Dean laughed at that. I looked at him. He stopped immediately

"whats so funny..." how could I make fun of him?

"what im not good enough for a nickname?"

he had a really deep voice. If you were to hear this voice threaten you, you would most likely start running for your life. He kinda scared me. My legs started to feel jelly. I felt awkward. My skin prickled and my cheeks turned red. He must have saw my reaction to him talking because he looked really guilty

"sorry, didn't mean to scare you" He smirked at me. He had a smile that made me feel like everything was going to be ok. I smiled back. Sam stood up

"Look we didn't mean to barge in on you or scare you but we need your help"

I turned to look at him

"my help why do you need my help? what can I do?"

"well for starters you can give me that book I left here"

I turned to look at Cas. Book? what the hell was he talking about? He must have seen my confusion because he looked at me in the eyes and said

"I left a book in my safety box, along with some things that will explain everything. I need you to get them for me"

He got up and took a pocket out of his key and handed it to me

"its in your mothers room"

I looked at the key and then looked at him. I didn't understand

"please"

I looked at the key again then decided to go open the safe, I needed some answers. I went upstairs and listened through the door. Mom was still on the phone, I figured that I could slip in the room un noticed then go into the closet. I opened the door slightly, saw she had her back to me, and slipped into the room and went into the walk in closet. I shut the door quietly behind me. I saw that mom hadn't touched Cas' things. I looked around and found the safe in the first place I looked. I pushed away some coats and then knelt in front of the safe. I put the key in the key hole and it was a perfect fit. I tuned it to the right and the door opened. There was only a few things in it. A feather and a few odd objects and a couple of books. Which book did he want? I didn't have a lot of time so I grabbed all the books and closed the safe door. I slipped out the door of the bedroom just in time. I went back downstairs and found them in deep conversation. they stopped when they saw me. Sam walked over to me to take the books. I took a step back

"why are these books so important?"

"they aren't that important" Sam said

"if he came back for them they have to be" I pointed at Cas. He was looking down.

"that wasn't the only reason I came back"

we all turned to look at him. Obviously Sam and Dean didn't know the other reason

"I also came back for you" He looked at me. I looked at him, then Dean and then Sam. I had to look up at Sam. Damn was he ever tall. im 5'7, im not short! hes freakishly tall. He looked down at me. He gave me a look that said I don't know whats going on. I walked into the living room and sat down. Cas got up and walked toward me to get the books. I help them tighter.

"not until you explain what the hell is going on"

Cas looked at me for a minute, then walked to the other side of the room and sat down again. I was about to speak when all of a sudden someone was sreaming at me

"Taylor! What the hells going on down there?!" it was my mom.

"damn it!" I said. Cas gave me a look. I shot one right back "she should be passed out by now. Now she decides to become sober!" I looked at Sam, Dean and Cas "you guys have to get out of here before…" but I was too late, My mom was coming down the stairs

"Taylor didn't you hear me calling you?!" she was yelling "what the hell is…" she stopped. I thought it was because she saw Cas but now im not even sure she noticed him at first

"Dean?" she said "Dean Winchester?"

I spun around and looked at him. Everyone was looking at him. He was staring at my mom

"Sherri" he said. His voice was quite "I haven't seen you in… im not sure how long"

"its been too long" she said. She was smiling. I hadn't seen her smile in a very long time. I was looking at her, then dean, then her again. We were all quiet until finally I said

"you two know each other?"

My mom all of a sudden looked very embarrassed

"what is it mom?" I was sort of concerned. Even though I hated her guts

"um..uh..umm" she was looking around the room "Dean" she looked up at Dean "can I see you in the kitchen for a minute?"

We were silent. Dean just looked at her for a minute. He seemed confused

"uh sure" he said. They walked into the kitchen. Me, Sam and Cas just stood there for a minute. I walked over to Cas and stood beside him

"did you…" I started to say but he cut me off. He obviously knew what I was going to say

"no" he said. He sounded just as confused as me. I looked at Sam. I walked over to him. He looked shocked that I was standing that close to him

"did you know that they knew each other?" I asked

"he said he hooked up with someone in this town when he was 19" he said "but I didn't think it would be your mom and Cas's ex"

We looked at the kitchen door for a second. I had to know what they were saying. I shoved the books into Sam's arms. I think I knocked the wind out of him. I stood behind the door. I couldn't hear much. Pushed the door open slightly my mom hadn't started talking yet. Good, I hadn't missed anything

"Sherri what's wrong?" it was Dean

My mom finally spoke

"Dean, remember the weekend we spent about 15 years ago?"

"yea…." Dean said "I mean I don't remember too much but I remember you"

"well" my mom began to say. She stopped. She was hesitating. Then she all of a sudden went way off track "you've met Taylor right?" damn it mom! Get to the point

"yea I have" Dean said. He seemed to be thinking the same thing I was "she seems like a great kid"

"yea she is" my mom said. She wasn't looking at Dean "shes also yours"

Dean didn't say anything for a minute. Then he said

"are you sure?"

"yea im sure" she said "I took the test five days after our weekend together and I hadn't slept with anyone after that weekend"

I didn't expect Dean to say what he said next

"why didn't you call me? You had my number"

"I know" she said "I was scared that you would just" she stopped

"just what" he said

"run faster" she blurted out. She finally looked up at him

He looked dumb founded. He looked at her. He looked stunned. I was too. I knew my real dad. My real dad. Wow. Then I heard my name

"Taylor?" it was my mom "is that you"

Oh crap. Ive been seen. I decided it was easier to just come out. I pushed the door open and walked into the kitchen. Closing the door behind me. I stared at them.

"um" I said "hi" I wasn't sure what else to say

"Taylor" my mom began to say "meet.."

I cut her off

"my real dad" I said. My voice was harsh "yea I heard" I looked at Dean. He looked back. Neither of us knew what to say "why did you lie to me mom? You always said my real dad died in a hunting accident before I was born!"

Dean looked at her. She looked down at her feet

"Taylor im…." My mom started to say but I cut her off again

"I don't want to hear your lies anymore" I looked at her "im done"

I must have hit a nerve because she looked up at me with her angry eyes. The eyes I knew all too well. I guess she was still buzzed

"what the hell do you mean your done?!" her voice was loud. I had unleashed the monster. I stepped back. I looked over at Dean. I must have had the look that said "help!" because he stepped in

"Sherri calm down" he grabbed her shoulder but she pushed him off. I decided to do what I always do when she yells, tune out. I watched my mother's mouth move in an angry fashion (if that makes sense), I looked at the expression on her face. Man was she ever pissed at me. I heard the words "disappointment" "worthless" piece of crap". I felt tears coming to my eyes. I looked over to Dean. He looked horrified. He also looked pissed off. I all of a sudden heard the door open behind me. I turned around and saw Sam and Cas behind me. Cas was not happy. I decided to tune back in. Cas walked over to my mom

"Sherri, we have talked about this" he said. He was trying to remain calm

"Yea we did" she said "when you were still around" her voice was harsh but you could tell she was going to cry

"you know why I did what I did" he said

"Yea to 'protect us'" she said using quote fingers "we both know that's a load of crap!"

"Its true" he said. His voice was stern. She started yelling at him, then me, then him. I tuned out again. I looked down. My childhood was coming flashing before my eyes. I started to cry I couldn't help it. Sam out his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. He gave me a look that said everything was going to be ok. I looked down. Then someone was standing in front of me. He crouched beside me

"lets go into the living room" he said

I nodded. My mom and Cas didnt see us slip out of the room. We walked to the living room. Tears were streaming down my face. I thought this chapter of my life had passed. I sat down on the couch and looked at my knees. Dean sat down beside me. It was his turn to put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him

"are you going to be ok?" he asked. He seemed genuinely concerned for me. I looked at the kitchen door and listened to the yelling voices

"eventually" I sighed "once she sobers up we'll just go back to not talking unless she needs something or decides to yell at me for no reason" I wiped the tears away "the usual"

Dean looked at Sam. I think they had a telepathic conversation or something because Dean said

"do you want to hang with us for a while?"

I looked at him again. Should I go with people I just met? Even if one of them was my dad. I studied him for a minute. He wanted me out of there. I could tell

"yea" I said "that'd be nice" I looked at the kitchen door "what about Cas"

Dean looked at the door "he'll find us"

We all got up. I grabbed a sweater as we headed out the door. Sam was writing a note for Cas and was going to leave it on the coffee table. As I stepped outside I looked out to the gravel driveway and saw the most beautiful car I have ever seen in my life. I stopped dead. Dean turned to look at me

"you ok?" he asked

"if that a 1967 Chevy Impala?!" I turned to look at Dean

"yah it is" a smile came across his face. I think I made his day

"is that your car? Please tell me that's your car" I said

"yup" he said "that's my car"

We stood there for a minute. He turned and looked at me and saw the smile on my face

"you want to ride shotgun?" he asked. At that moment Sam walked through the door

"dude!" he said

Dean turned and looked at him

"I think you can give up shotgun for one day" he said putting his hand on my shoulder. He looked down at me "and besides, don't you think the kid could use some happiness in her life right now?"

Sam looked down at me. I looked up at him and flashed a smile that said "please!"

"fine" he said, giving in

We walked to the car. Dean got into the driver's side and I climbed into the passenger's side. This was the car of my dreams and my birth father drove it! My wildest dreams were coming true. I couldn't help but sit back and sigh

"Dean its kind of hot" I said "you mind if I open a window?"

"yea it is pretty hot isn't it" he said "go ahead, open a window"

I rolled down my window and we started driving. I took my brownish/blonde hair out of the ponytail it was in. The summer breeze blew through my hair. It felt great. I couldn't stop smiling. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dean look over at me and smile. I don't know how long we drove for but I all I know is it was dark when we pulled into an empty patch in a forest. I hadn't even noticed we were in a forest. I looked at Dean

"I thought id show you our favorite spot in all of Iowa" he said

We all got out of the car. Sam got a cooler out from the trunk. He handed Dean a beer and found a root beer for me. I sat on the hood of the car. I wasn't sure why the guys liked this spot until I looked up. It was a clear night so all the stars were out. It was beautiful. The only good thing about Iowa. I lied down. Dean sat beside me.

"pretty isn't it?" he asked

"yea it is" I replied "can I tell you something Dean?"

"sure go ahead" he said

"this" I said "this is the best day ive had in…years"

He looked at me

"seriously?" he said

"yea" I said "these past few years haven't been easy for me"

"yea" he said "I know what that's like"

"you know" I said taking a sip of my root beer. It fizzed on my lips "for some guy I just met, you're a pretty good guy"

"thanks" he said "you're a pretty cool kid"

"im not at all surprised that you two are related " said Sam

Both me and Dean looked at him

"oh come on" he said turning to look at us "your both in love with cars"

"so?" I said sitting up "lots of people love classic cars"

"ok" Sam said, fully turning around at this point "Taylor, whats your favorite kind of music"

"well" I said thinking "I like classic rock"

Sam gave Dean a 'I told you so' look

"some of the new stuff dosent suck too much" I added

"ok" said Dean "so far two things"

"favorite food?" Sam asked me

"I pretty much like anything that come off the Bar-B-Que" I said "oh I love pie too. Well I love all deserts but man I love pie"

Both Sam and Dean looked at me in astonishment

"what?" I said "im not aloud to like those things?"

"see" Sam said "she even has the same attitude as you"

"you saying I have a attitude?" I asked Sam

"well yea" he replied, as if it was obvious

"you might want to watch what you say" I said to Sam warningly "I can kick your ass any day"

Sam laughed. I looked up at Dean, he was chuckling but stopped immediately when he met my gaze.

"im not sure if Cas told you" I said standing up "but im a junior FBI agent and I have basic training by the feds"

"no way" Dean said "not possible"

I whipped out the badge that I kept on me any time I went out at night. The boys examined it, There eyes popped out of their heads when they saw that it was real

"I still don't think you could kick my ass" Sam said

"oh yea?" I said, putting down my root beer bottle "prove it. Fight me"

The boys looked at each other then me

"im not fighting you" Sam said

"what you scared?" I said. I somehow got joy from mocking my new found uncle

"no" he said. I think I was getting to him. He sounded irritated

"well whats the worst that can happen" I said

"I could hurt you" he said

"if you're afraid of hurting me" I said "I'll tell you"

Sam looked at me funny

"if you start to hurt me, I'll yell stop" I said "deal?"

"your not going to stop until I give in are you" he said

"nope" I said proudly

Sam looked to Dean and sighed

"fine" he said. He got up. We walked a few feet away from the car and stood not too far from each other.

"ready?" I asked

"ready" he said

He barely even moved before I grabbed his arm, twisted it, brought it behind his back, knocked out his knees bringing him to the ground

"had enough?" I asked

"yea" he said "please let go of my arm now"

I let go of his arm and helped him up. He was rubbing his arm

"you almost broke it" he said. He almost talked in a whisper

"now you know not to piss me off" I said

I turned and went back to the car. I sat next to Dean and picked up my root beer. I looked at him and smiled. He had a goofy smile on his face

"what?" I asked, laughing a bit

"I never thought that I would find out that I had a 15 year old daughter, then be incredibly proud and impressed, all in the same night

"your" I stumbled on his words "your proud of me"

"hell yea!" he said "I couldn't fight like that at 15!"

I smiled the biggest smile I've ever smiled. Dean noticed the smile

"What Cas never said he was proud of you" he asked.

I didn't have to day anything. My expression said it all

"I knew he was an ass but I didn't know he was heartless" he said taking a sip of his beer

"I always said the same thing" I said quietly "but I'm done with him now. He's just a figment of my past. A horrible past, but a past"

I think Dean really felt sorry for me. He didn't need to say anything because his expression said it all. I don't think he knew what to say at first. I didn't either. Then my eyes burned. I felt a tear streamed down my face. I think Dean saw it because he put his arm around my shoulders. Usually I thought it would have been weird but I needed to know someone was there for me.

"thank you for the amazing day Dean" I said, wiping away tears

"any time" he said

For a while we just sat there. I realized that Sam had yet to come back to the car and was lying on the ground. I got up and walked over to him and sat next to him.

"you ok?" I asked "I didn't hurt you did i?"

"no" he said laughing "im fine. I like looking at the stars this way. There so pretty"

I hadn't realized that Dean had walked up behind me

"are you high?" he asked

Me and Sam started laughing.

"well I hate to break this up but we should probably get her home"

We turned around and saw Cas. I stood up. So did Sam.

"how did…"I started to say, looking around for a car or something

"not important" he said "its late we should get you home"

"as much as I hate to agree with Cas" I said "your probably right"

We started walking to the car when I stopped. They all turned to look at me

"im not going anywhere until someone explains whats happening" I said "you guys have yet to tell me why you're here and why those books are so important"

They all looked at each other. Cas was about to tell me no, I could tell by his face, when Dean piped up

"its only fair" he said "shes been through a lot. You said it yourself Cas, she can help us"

"shes just a kid" he said

"a kid who deserves to know why she is the way she is" Sam added "that's what I always wanted"

I didn't know what was happening. Know why I am the way I am? What was he talking about? I was so confused. Cas looked at them

"fine" he gave in "but you guys have to tell her"

And then he disappeared out of thin air

"what the hell?!" I said "how….wait….huh?!"

The guys looked at each other

"this could take a while" said Dean

He was right. We were there for at least an hour. Talking about demons, spirits, something called a leviathan, purgatory, hell and heaven, angels, monsters. Everything I thought was fake was real. They explained that they were "hunters" and killed all these monsters and have saved the world too many times to count. I was stunned. Im not sure why but I believed it all. After an hour and a half they stopped talking

"so do you thin were insane?" Dean asked

"for some weird reason" I said "no"

They looked at me like I was crazy. I think I might be

"that's a new one" Sam said "usually people call us insane"

"yea well" I said "I always knew something was different about me. Like a piece was missing. I think im meant to be a hunter. Ive always been very violent" I grinned

"come here" Dean said "I want to show you something" he motioned towards the trunk

I followed him to the back of the car. He popped open the trunk. It looked like a normal trunk but then I saw it was tilted. I lifted it. I saw guns, knives, all sorts of weapons. Really nice ones at that!

"im impressed" I said "these are really nice. Not to mention, hard to find"

"tell me about it" He said smiling. He reached in the trunk, took out a nice gun and handed it to me. I looked at him

"lets practice your shot" he said

It was great. First he taught he how to load a gun, un load and then load again. Then Sam found a big piece of bark for me to shoot at. They took a can of spray paint and made a target. Dean showed me how to angle it

"its gonna have a bit of a kick to it but I think you can handle it" Dean said

I aimed at the target and pulled the trigger. I got right in the middle of the target. I shot again. In the middle again. I took a few more shots and each one was in the middle. Dean and Sam were speechless

"your definitely my kid" Dean said

We decided it was best for me to go home. It was close to midnight. The whole car ride back I asked questions about their jobs. They were more than happy to answer them

"I have one last question" I said

"shoot" said Sam

"why are you guys here?" I said looking at him

"well" Dean said "remember those demons we told you about? Well theres a lot of them here and they are killing a lot of people. So were here to stop it"

"so there the ones kidnapping those people?" I said "they kidnapped my friend Kelly"

"oh im so sorry" Dean said

"its ok" I said "we hadn't talked in years. I just want to make sure she's ok"

"we'll save her" Sam said "its what we do"

"thanks" I said

We rode in silence. We arrived at my house shortly. All the lights were off and my moms car was gone. I sighed in relief

"oh thank god" I said "she's gone out. If I lucky, I wont see her in a week"

"what?" Sam asked in confusion

"I have a irresponsible mother" I said chuckling "but I like the alone time"

Dean pulled up close to the door. We don't really have a driveway, we have a gravel road. I opened the door and was about to get out when I felt a hand on my shoulder

"call us if things get out of hand when your mom gets home" Dean said

"Dean" I started to say

"promise me" he said "that if what happened today, starts happening, you'll call, text, anything. Just let us know. Do we have a deal?"

I nodded "I promise"

He took his hand off my shoulder and I got out of the car. I walked to the front door. I turned around and saw Sam getting into the front seat. I laughed a bit. I could get used to them. I waved good bye. They waved back.

"finally" I said to myself "someone cares about me"

I walked into the house. Everything was dark and creepy. No sign of mom. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There wasn't much. I grabbed some sandwich meat, mustard and mayo. I walked to the bread box. Only 2 pieces left. I guess I have to go the store tomorrow. I made myself a sandwich and poured myself the last of the Kool aid. I walked into the living room and memories of the day I had washed over me. I decided against watching tv. Theres never anything good on at midnight. I walked towards the stairs and stopped as I passed the door. Im not sure why but I turned on the outside lights and started up the stairs when again I stopped. I looked at the kitchen. I remembered what Dean and Sam told me. I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the container of table salt. I went back to the stairs and went to my room. I closed the door and walked to my window. I poured the salt across the windowsill then set it down on my beside table. I sat on my bed and ate my sandwich. Everything was quiet. I didn't like it. I turned on the tv I had in my room. I flipped through the channels until I saw there was a Friends marathon going on all night. For once there was something good on. I watched tv for over an hour and was half asleep when I heard the sound of a car. I panicked. It was too new of a car. I got up and ran to the window. Men were getting out of the car. Big men. I looked closely. There eyes were black. Dean said that demons had black eyes. I ran for my cell phone and called Dean. The phone rang twice until he finally picked up. I think I woke him up

"what" he said

"Dean" I said, my voice was shaking "the men with the black eyes. The demons. There here"

I think that woke him up

"Demons aare there?" he said "are you sure"

"I saw the black eyes myself" I said "I'm tough but I cant fight off all of them! Theres like 5 of them!"

"stay calm and put salt on all the entrances" He said "were on our way. Stay calm"

"how?!" I said "there trying to break in!"

Then all of a sudden they broke down the door

"dean they broke down the door" I said, I was on the verge of tears "im really scared"

"I know" he said. He was trying to sound calm "just do the salt and hide under your bed. We'll be there soon. We will stay on the phone with you the whole time"

"ok" I said

I pressed the speaker phone button and put the phone on the bed. I grabbed the salt and started to pour a line in front of the door when I heard footsteps coming towards my room. I poured fast but not fast enough. A man opened my door. He looked at me with his black eyes.

"hi" I said casually

"hi" he said sarcastically

"can I help you?" I said maybe too casually. I think either Dean or Sam chuckled because I heard faint laughter

"you usually this nice to kidnappers?" he asked

"oh you think your going to kidnap me?" I said "that's cute" I smiled at him

I must have pissed him off because he went to grab my shoulder but I stopped him by grabbing his fore arm. I then punched him square in the nose, grabbed him by the hair and smashed his face into my knee, pulled him up and kicked him in the stomach. I closed the door and poured salt across the door. I ran to the window and opened it.

'make it looked like I crawled out the window' I thought 'I am a genius'

I crawled under my bed and clasped the phone in my hand.

"are you guys still there?" I whispered

"yea im here" Sam said "where are you?"

"in Narnia!" I whispered "im under my bed idiot! Where are you guys?!"

"were coming" Sam said "just stay calm"

"im trying" I said

Then the door was knocked down and the salt line was broken

'crap' I thought

"they knocked down the door!" I whispered into the phone

"don't worry you can take them" Dean said. He had taken the phone. The demons stopped looking. I had left the phone on speaker phone. Now im really screwed.

"uh dean" I said

"yea" he said

"I left the phone on speaker phone"

"what?" he said

"I think they know where I am" I said.

They walked towards my bed. Yup, I thought, im dead. Someone was standing beside my bead.

"dean hurry please!" I pleaded. I realized I had tears streaming down my face. They kneeled beside me. They lifted the sheets and looked at me in the face. I hit him in the face with the phone and then sacked him. He went back a few feet. He looked like he was about to vomit from pain. I shot up frm under the bed. I sprayed salt on them. Their skin started to burn. I sprinted down the stairs and out the door and started to run down the street. We were the only house on the street for miles so there we no neighbours to get help from. I decided my best bet was to run so I did. I ran for a while. I had the phone in my hands. I heard the car driving behind me so I jumped into the forest to my left. It was really dark but what else was I to do. I put my phone up to my ear

"dean?" I said

"yea im here are you ok?" he said "they have the roads blocked off"

"im in a forest" I said "I have some time"

"ok" he said "run until you see a line of cars. When you see them run for a little while until you see my car. Be careful"

"all right" I said

I did what dean told me to do. I ran for about 5 minutes straight when u saw a barricade of cars. That's what dean warned me about, I thought. I saw the corner that they were around. I crept past the line of demons. I turned around. Ive gone unnoticed!

"yes!" I said

I said that out loud didn't i? I thought. They were looking in my direction. Time to run. I turned around to run and saw a figure staring at me

"you really thought you could get away from us huh?" the figure said

I couldn't see but I know it was a man so I sacked him. As he fell to the ground I ran

"Dean" I said, panting

"what just happened" he said

"I just sacked a demon" I said

"good one" he said

"can you congratulate me later!" I said "im close to you guys. Im going to move to the road. Look for me"

"ok" he said "but don't hang up on me yet"

"ok" I said

I jumped over a ditch and ran onto the road. I saw dim headlights. It was them. I slowed down a bit. I was about to turn the corner when someone grabbed my elbow. I spun around and was face to face with our county sheriff with black eyes. I had to beat up our towns sheriff! Cool, he hated me. I punched him in the face but nothing to bad happened. I pulled my elbow away and kicked him. He fell to the ground. I ran towards the car. Dean and Sam were getting out of the car. Dean pulled me behind him. I watched Sam pull the sheriff up and stab him. He flashed this yellow light.

"cool" I mumbled

Then someone covered my mouth and dragged me away. I bit his hand

"DEAN!" I screamed "SAM!"

He covered my mouth again and dragged me away. Once we were far enough away, someone hit me over the head and everything went black.

When I woke up I was on the ground. I had a handcuff on my right wrist. The other cuff was cuffed to a heater

"awesome" I said under my breath

Suddenly the door opened. The demons I beat up walked in. The sheriff was the first one I saw

"well howdy sheriff" I said mockingly

"shut up" he said. Then he slapped me

"wow I thought you were tough" I said "the best you can do s slap me? I get that from my mom on a daily basis!"

They just looked at me. They didn't know what to do with themselves

"just tell us about the tablet" demanded one of the demons

"the what now?" I asked

"the tablet" said the other demon

"I only know of those stupid iPad things" I said "that what your talking about?"-

"no the angel tablet!" yelled the sheriff

"oh the one Dean told me about?" I asked

"yea" the third one said, he sounded frustrated

"oh I know nothing about that" I said

"don't lie to us!" the sheriff yelled

"im not I swear" I said "they just told me it was important. Im not lying"

They looked at each other then turned back to me

"stay there" one of them said and they all walked away

I sat there in a small little room handcuffed to a heater. I sat there for about an hour, thinking. Im dead when I get home. I looked around the room. It looks like a room from an old Victorian style house. The walls were moldy and so were the hard wood floor. This was getting annoying. When they get back, they're going to kill me, I know it. I jerked my wrist. It was not coming off. I needed that key, badly. I looked for an escape. If I do manage to break free, how can I get out of here un noticed. There was the one door and a window next to me. I can sneak out that window. Im used to sneaking out of windows, I do it all the time, the nights my mom isn't wasted. I had an escape route but no way of getting out of these stupid handcuffs. I scanned the room again. I couldn't see anything that would be used as a key. That's when I noticed a nail coming out of the floor. I reached forward. I could just reach it. I started to pull it out of the floor. It was not coming out easy. I heard footsteps, I stopped and sat back the way I was before. Someone started to open the door but decided against it and walked away. I thought it was strange and waited until I heard them go back downstairs. Then I started it again. It took about ten minutes but then it finally came out. I jimmied the nail in the key hole. It just fit, but it wasn't working. I sat there for maybe 20 minutes and nothing was working. Then I heard someone coming up the stairs. I tried taking the nail out of the key hole but it was stuck. The steps were getting closer and I started to panic. Then the door opened. Im dead! I thought, but I was wrong. When the door opened I saw Sam's face. I was relived. He rushed over to me

"are you ok?" he asked

"peachy" I said, feeling the dried blood on my head

"you tried to break free?" he asked, looking at the nail sticking out of the handcuffs

"well would you really want to be stuck in here" I said

"I guess not" he said chuckling

He yanked out the nail and picked the lock with a really cool gadget. He helped me up. I stumbled a bit. My head hurt, a lot.

"you ok? He asked

"ill be ok" I said "im just a bit dizzy"

"here" he said, putting my arm around his shoulders "ill help you"

"thanks" I said

We walked out to the hall. The house was in terrible shape. We slowly and carefully walked down the stairs.

"wait" I asked "what about the demons?"

Dean walked around the corner "taken care of" he had that same knife in his hand. He smirked. When he saw the condition is was in, he didn't seem to happy. He rushed over and looked at my head.

"you'll be ok" he said "maybe a concussion"

I nodded. I was relieved. Dean put my other arm around his shoulder. We walked out the front door and to their car. Dean put me in the front seat so he could keep an eye on me. They drove me to the hospital to get me checked out. We were there for about half an hour. The doctor said I had a concussion and should take it easy for a few weeks. Then they drove me home. They offered to take me to dinner but I said I wanted to go home and try to figure out what happened. When I got home I saw my mom's car was still gone. I sighed slightly. I didn't want to deal with my mom just yet. They parked close to the front door. I got out of the car. They got out too.

"I don't need help anymore" I said "im not dizzy"

"we know" Sam said "were just concerned"

"im fine. Really" I said, giving him a reassuring look

"good" he said

We stood there for a minute

"well I should probably go in now" I said

"I'll walk you in" Dean said

"bye Sam" I said, waving "thanks"

He smiled at me and waved back. Dean walked me into the living room. I looked at him

"shes going to kill me when she figures out that I was with you" I said

"yea" he said "im not sure she wants anything to do with me" he paused "but why would she be mad at you?"

"well know that you've met me" I said, sitting down "I know that shes going to get a restraining order so you can never see me again and I know that she wants me to never see you again"

He was silent. I looked down at my feet

"I don't feel that way though" I said

He looked at me for a minute. He came and sat down "that means a lot"

"why?" I asked looking at him "why does that mean a lot to you?"

"because" he said "not a lot of people want to be around me" he chuckled

"yea I know the feeling" I said grinning

"I just don't know if it's the best thing for you to be around me" he said quietly

"what do you mean" I asked

"you were just kidnaped by demons" he said "an hour after you finished hanging with me and Sam. That's not a good sign"

"Dean" I said "they were after me anyways. They were looking for me"

He cut me off "and we got you found" he looked at the floor

"that's not what I was going to say" I corrected him "I was going to say that yea it sucked to be kidnaped but when I was hanging out with you guys, I was never happier"

He smiled "thank you. I was worried you didn't like us"

I couldn't help but laugh "I think this is the concussion talking but I hope I can see you again"

He looked confused

"dean I know that your leaving" I said "like you said yesterday, you don't stay in one place too long. Im not going to kid myself, why would you change all your life because of me"

"well why cant i?" he asked

"you could" I said "but I wont let you"

"I don't understand" he said

"I may be your daughter" I said "but im not letting you stop doing what you love and not to mention something your great at"

"I can be a hunter here too" he said

"no you cant" I said "don't kid yourself"

"yea I guess your right" he said "I guess that's something I have to get used to"

I smiled. We sat in silence. I stood up

"im going to go lie down" I said

Dean stood up "yea that's a good idea. Ill check on you later"

"you don't have to do that" I said

"I know I don't have to" he said "but I want to"

I smiled "alright"

I turned and went upstairs. I heard him leave after I got up the stairs. I didn't turn around. It was hard to look at him. He wasn't coming back. I knew it. I should have said goodbye but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I went into my room and walked to the window. I watched them get in the car. Dean looked up at me and smiled. I grinned but then my eyes started to burn. I turned away. I listened to the sound of that beautiful car drive away. I shed a quick tear. I barely knew them but when I heard that car pull out of the driveway, I feel like someone stabbed me in the heart. I lay down on my bed and turned on the tv. I didn't watch it, I just needed to be distracted. About an hour later I dozed off. I dreamt that I was in the impala with Dean and Sam. We were driving, laughing too. Then I was woken up by the sound of the door slamming. Mom was home. I looked at the time. It was almost five o'clock. I decided it was time to get up. I walked downstairs. There she was, sitting on the couch drinking out of a Jack Daniels bottle

"hey" I said "where have you been"

"I was going to ask you the same thing" she said, voice tense

I looked down "I was with Dean and Sam" I was quiet

"what?" my mom angry. Dammit, I thought

"they were getting me out of an intense situation" I said "it felt good to have someone give a damn about me"

That's what set her off. If I was smart I would have never even said anything, but even having such a high IQ, im not that smart. She started yelling, telling me to stay away from them, said there would be a world of hurt if I contacted them again. Then he got much closer. She was really angry. I don't totally remember what she said but all I remember is her slapping me. I lost my balance and fell into the wall. It wasn't bad but I cut my lip. Mom was all apologetic but I just turned and ran up to the bathroom. I put some toilet paper on it. It wasn't too major. I looked in the mirror. Why was I letting this happen? I was letting her ruin my life. I walked to my bedroom and grabbed my green canvas backpack. I grabbed my wallet, my phone and a jacket. I opened the window and crawled out. I closed the window behind me and walked along the roof. I walked to the back side and jumped onto the shed, then jumped from there I climbed down the ladder I always kept propped up along side the shed. I went around to the front of the front of the house and ran down the driveway and along the road. The town isn't a far run from the house but I only ran until I was out of sight. When I got to town I decided to go get something to eat. I walked down to the local fast food place. When I walked into the parking lot I saw the impala. I considered turning around but then I realized I had nowhere else to go. I walked inside and saw them sitting at a table. Dean had his back to me. Sam saw me almost immediately.

"Taylor?" he said

Dean spun around. I smiled and walked over to them

"what are you doing here?" Dean asked

"I got hungry and mom was passed out" I said, hoping it was believable

Dean and Sam looked at me curiously

"whys your lip bleeding?" Dean asked

"what?" I touched my lip "oh that"

"yea that" he said. His voice was stern "what happened?"

"nothing" I said, hoping he was gullible

He looked at me with a serious face "we had a deal"

"I know" I said. I looked at him "nothing happened. I swear"

Dean either believed me or didn't bother trying to get me to tell the truth

"Do you want something to eat" Sam asked, obviously trying to change the subject

"yea I am pretty hungry" I said standing "ill be right back"

I got up and went to the counter. They were talking, I could hear them. I wasn't sure what they were saying exactly but I had a feeling they were debating whether or not to send me home. I only had enough money to buy a simple burger and the smallest drink they had. It only took about 5 minutes to get my food. I went and sat with Sam and Dean

"is that all your eating" Dean asked

"Dean not everyone likes to pig out on junk food like you do" Sam said

"she's my kid" Dean said "its in her blood"

He wasn't wrong. I loved to eat and I was starving. I just didn't have enough money, but I wasn't about to tell them that

"no this is fine" I said "really"

I started eating. I tried to eat slow so they wouldn't notice that I could eat way more than this. We talked for a while. Laughed some more too. I finished eating in around five minutes. It was a nice dinner.

"I guess I should head home" I said standing up "its going to be dark soon"

"we can give you a ride back" Dean said standing up with me

"no its ok" I said "its not a far walk"

"but there could still be demons" Sam said

"and if I run into any" I said "ill call you. I can take care of myself"

They looked at each other, then back at me

"ok" Dean said "we'll see you later"

I smiled and walked away. I still couldn't bring myself to say goodbye. Why did I walk in there? That's the last time I will probably ever see them. It broke my heart but like my mom always said "even when times are tough, you just have to smile, and keep going". It was hard but I had to. I grabbed my ear buds and plugged them into my phone. I played "Carry on my wayward son" by Kansas. I put it on replay. I lost track of time. I barely even noticed it when I got home. I walked inside and found my mom. She was waiting for me. When I walked past the living room she stood

"you were with Dean weren't you" she said

"well I went to…"

"you were with him weren't you?!" she raised her voice

"yea" I said "I had dinner with him and Sam"

"I thought I told you never to see him again!"

"can you blame me for wanting to get to know my real dad!" I said "you know the one you neglected to tell me about!"

"don't raise your voice at me!" she yelled, a tear streaming down her face "I raised you! Why are you so ungrateful!"

"you think what you did could be considered raising me?! You made my life a living hell!" I started yelling "you did drugs and drank in front of me! When I was four years old! That's my first memory mom! Then you have me lie to Cas about it! Did you honestly think that was setting a good example for me! And look at you now! Your stoned out of your mind! Do you know hoe screwed up I am?! Im a freaking mess! Im sorry that I disobeyed you but I just wanted a little bit of normal! Ok so I didn't get that with Dean but at least he gave a damn about me! Something you've never done!"

My mom looked furious. She was crying too. Now im really in for it. She didn't say anything to me at first. She walked over to me and looked at me. She was close. Too close. I tried to back up but she grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me closer. I tried to pull away but she wouldn't let me move

"listen" she said "im your mother and you will respect me! I may not be mother of the year but I put a roof over your head. Be lucky I don't throw you out on the streets"

She smelled liked cocaine but that wasn't going to stop me "I would rather live on the streets"

I didn't expect what came next. A tear ran down her ace but she looked angry. She wond up her fist and punched me. She released me. Realizing what she had done. I crumbled to my knees. It hurt like hell. I looked up at her. She looked at me. I don't think she knew what to say. She grabbed her purse and keys and booked it out the door. I heard her car pull out of the driveway and drive away. I got up and grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer. I walked out to the porch and sat on the steps. I held the ice up to my sore eye. It was painful to touch but the ice felt good.

I sat out on the porch. I stared at the stars. The stars have always amazed me. Im not sure why but they do. I felt a small, warm breeze. I love those summer breezes. I brought my knees up to my chest. The steps I sat on creaked. I loved in an old farmhouse with my mom. I had just recently met my birth father. Actually I met him today. Turns out he was friends with my step dad who left me a few years back. This had to be the craziest day I have ever had. I heard a car pulling up in the gravel driveway. The head lights blinded me. I turned my head away. Then the lights shut off. I rubbed my eyes. Someone got out of the car and walked towards me. I could finally see again. It was Dean.

"hey" I said "what are you doing here"

He sat down next to me

"I feel like we got off to a bad start so I came to see if you were ok"

I looked down at my phone

"you came to see me at 10 o'clock at night?"

"haha well yea I guess I didn't really think that one through huh?"

"haha no not really" I said, laughing

We sat there for a few minutes. Looking at the stars

"this is nice" he said. Turning to look at me

"yea it is" I said.

I wasn't lying. It was nice

"im doing ok by the way" I looked at him

"good!" he said "good" he looked forward. I studied him for a minute. He looked at me. He seemed confused

"what?" he said. I started laughing. Now he looked confused "whats so funny?"

"you" I said "your life"

"gee thanks" he said with a smirk

"no I don't mean it like that. This whole life of yours! I don't know. Ive had a very strange day. First my step dad shows up with my real dad and my uncle, then I find out these things called demons want to capture me, then im captured by demons, then I find out I can kill 4 demons single handidly" I finally took a second to breath. I looked at Dean "I could really use a laugh right now"

"yea" he said chuckling "I know the feeling"

We were silent for a little while. I'm not too sure how long. Then I said

"you didn't come here to check on me did you? You came to say good bye"

He didn't say anything. He didn't even look at me

"I knew it was too good to be true" I said. I Started to get up when he said

"at first I came to say goody bye but" he stopped. I turned sat and looked at him. His usually tough, masculine face seemed, sad

"but what?" I said

"but" he said "as I sat down next to you and we started talking, I realized that I like having you around. And I cant leave you here with your mother" he turned and looked at my house "and I don't think I could live with myself knowing I had a kick ass daughter like you living in this dump with a mother who obviously abuses her"

I spun and looked at him

"how…" I began to say, but Dean cut me off

"taylor you may have an IQ of 156 but I have fatherly instincts that I just found out about" he turned to me and smiled "and you cant just show up in town with a bleeding lip and say nothing happened. And just because its dark, dosent mean I cant see your small black eye" he touched my left eye

"its not a black eye" I said quietly "its just swollen and sore

"I don't care" he said. His voice got stern "your mother hit you when you told her that you were with me didn't she"

I nodded

"well then your going to get a but whopping because your coming on the road with me and Sam"

"come again" I said

He laughed "well im not leaving you with psycho bitch here! And demons are after you, sam and I are the only ones on the world who can protect you" he smiled "besides, I kinda like having you around. You remind me a lot of me"

I looked at him "is that necessarily a good thing?" I asked. We both started laughing. He gave me a little push. We sat there for a little bit longer, looking at the stars

"so me and Sam leave a 10 tomorrow morning" he said, looking at me "you in?"

"yea" I said smiling "im in"

The next morning I woke up around 7. I had told my mom late last night that I was leaving. Dean was there to make sure nothing happened. She threw quite the fit. She threw a vase at Dean and one at me. She stormed out. Again. After that I went to bed. I had a lot of packing to do. I walked over to my closet. I was surprised how many clothes I had. I used my green backpack for my clothes and my big cross body bag for other things. I grabbed a medium sized plastic bag for my shoes. It only took my about an hour to pack. I went and showered, packed my toiletries, did my makeup, packed it and watched tv. I grabbed a few small things that I really liked. At almost ten o'clock on the dot, I heard the car pull up. I looked out the window and smiled. That's my home now, I thought, awesome. I grabbed my stuff and went downstairs. I hadn't realized that my mom came home. I guess my music was too loud. When I saw her I stopped dead in my tracks. She was looking at me. Her arms were crossed. She seemed sad

"You don't have to do this" she said "I can change. I really will this time"

I chuckled "ive heard that one before. I cant do this anymore mom"

"we can get past this" she said "this is just a rough patch"

I pointed to my eye "we cant get past this"

I walked past her. I turned around when I got to the door

"bye mom" and then I opened the door. I closed it behind me. I walked down the steps towards Sam and Dean. I pulled a lollipop out of my bag, took off the rapper and suck the lollipop. Sam looked at me with a smirk and took my bags

"really? A lollipop?" he asked "what are you? A five year old?"

I gave him the best death stare I have

"I like lollipops. Don't mock the lollipops" I said, my voice was stern

Dean was laughing in the background. Sam nervously turned to put my stuff in the trunk. I walked over to Dean

"you are you want to do this?" he asked

I looked at him and smiled "yea" I said

"good!" he said "nothings worse than not being ready"

I looked at him curiously. He seemed nervous. He caught on to my suspicion

"sorry ive never really been a dad before" he said "im nervous"

"just relax" I said "you've been doing a better job than Cas ever did"

"I resent that"

I spun around and saw Cas standing there. I still wasn't used to him coming out of nowhere

"what are you doing here" I asked. My voice was harsher than I intended

"im here to make sure your ready for this" he said "its not an easy life"

"you think the life im leaving was an easy life?!" I said, my voice getting louder. I took a step towards him but Dean grabbed my back pack and pulled me back. I almost fell over. I looked up at him

"let me handle this" he said

He walked to Cas

"do you not trust me?" he asked

"Dean you know I trust you" Cas said

"but do you trust me to take care of Taylor" He said, his voice slightly harsh. It made me feel tense.

Cas looked at Dean with his bright blue eyes. He was silent. I could tell from Deans body language that he was not happy. Then Cas finally spoke

"Its not that I don't trust you" he said "its that I don't think your ready for this much responsibility"

Dean got pissed

"what do you mean im ready for this responsibility?!" he said "I pretty much raised Sam and he turned out ok! If I can kill mosters on a daily basis, I think I can handle a 15 year old girl"

"not at a certain time of the month" Cas mumbled

I looked at him "Cas?!" I said "what the hell?! You don't talk about that stuff!"

"oh" he said "my bad"

I was speechless. I saw Sam chuckling

"what you laughing at chuckles?!" I said. He stopped laughing immediately.

"look Cas" Dean was trying to change the subject "I can handle this"

I gave him a look

"sorry" he said "I can handle Taylor"

"thank you" I murmured

"fine" Cas said "taylor, if you ever need me, just pray to me"

"are you really still trying to make me into that good christian girl?" I said, crossing my arms

"just do it" he said. Then he was gone

I sighed. Dean looked at me with a concerned face. I looked at him and grinned. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off

"ill be fine" I said "im better now that he's gone"

"how did you know what I was going to say?" he asked

"you still underestimate my high IQ I see" I said laughing "can we go now?"

"yea sure" Dean said

Dean walked to the drivers side. Sam started to walk to the front when I called out

"shotgun!"

"no" he said. He looked at Dean

"it is the rules" he said

I smiled at him and climbed into the front seat. He stood there for a few seconds, dumbfounded

"im guessing he's always in the front seat" I asked Dean

"pretty much ever since my dad gave me baby" he said, smiling at his car

"baby?" I asked, trying to hold back laughter "you named your car?!"

"He pointed a finger at me "don't mock the car"

"I wasn't mocking the car" I said "I was mocking the name of the car. There's a difference"

Dean looked like he was going to retaliate but couldn't find the words

"you know im right" I said

"its true" Sam said from the back

Dean sort of just looked at us. He finally turned around and started the car. I high fived Sam

"I got your back" he said

"and I got yours" I said

Dean chuckled and said "you done with your chick flick moment?"

"your hysterical" I said

"you had to get it somewhere" he said, smiling at me

Then we pulled out of the driveway. Little did I know that these would be the best, and action packed, years of my life


	2. Chapter 2

The three of us stood over the flames of the burning body. I looked to the left and looked at my father, Dean, then to my left and looked at my uncle, Sam. I stared at the body. He was in a better place now. His soul was done haunting, and killing. It may sound weird but it was sort of nice. I have only known my uncle and dad for about a month now. Before I continue I should introduce myself. My name is Taylor. I have a last name but im not fond of using it. My grandparents are filthy rich (They make Bill Gates look poor) and whenever I say my last name, I feel like that I'm saying it to get stuff. In case you're wondering my last name is Cunningham. Anyways, im what you call a hunter. Hunters kill all the bad things people told you about in stories. You know demons, leviathan, angles, spirits, monsters etc. Pretty much everything that would scare people. Well normal people at least. It weird how much I love doing this job. I save people and take my anger out at the same time. I have an interesting relationship with my dad. Because we've known each other only a short time, I call him Dean. Also my dad and I are very casual around each other. We act more as siblings but when I need him, dad mode kicks in. He says that it freaks him out, he doesn't know where it come from. I feel that I should mention that I'm 15 and have an IQ of 180 and a junior FBI agent (yea they do that now) and I used to live my drunk, drug abuser of a mother and my angel step father Castiel. We were a happy family, until Cas left me and my mom when I was only 10 years old. Life went downhill from there for my mom. I have to admit, I was pretty bitter. Anyways a while ago my dad, uncle and step dad showed up on my front step. It was hard at first but when I figured out how cool Sam and Dean are, I relaxed. Then they invited me to travel on the road with them, hunting. Its been a great. Now let me get back to the story

There we stood, watching a body burn. It was coo

"is it me or are you guys seriously craving marshmellows" I asked

The guys turned to me. Dean couldn't hole back his laughter much longer, neither could Sam. They didn't say anything, just kept laughing. We watched the body finish burning and filled up the grave we dug up. Well the guys filled it

"done" sam said "no thanks to you"

"I was supervising" I said "im not used to filing up graves. Give me a break"

"Sam" Dean said, looking tired of dealing with me and Sam "let it go"

"you always take her side" Sam said

"I do not" Dean said defensively "I take her side when she's right and I take your side when your right"

"which is never" I mumbled

He gave me a look. We give each other a hard time but we've had our moments. He's a good uncle. We walked to the car and I let Sam have the front seat. To him its some sort of badge of honor to have the front seat. I don't understand it but whatever. We drove to the cheap motel we were staying at. Dean hit the shower and I went straight for my bed. I looked at the clock, just after midnight. I was beat. I closed my eyes, I didn't even get under the covers or change. I realized that I still had to shower. Damn, I thought, that means I have to get up. I sighed, I heard Sam walk in front of my bed. He stopped when he saw me

"tired from all that work" he asked sarcastically

I opened one eye. There were so many things I could say to him but I wasn't up for it. As he walked away I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. It hit him in the head. He turned around and smiled then threw it back at me. I closed my eye and I guess I dozed off because all of a sudden Dean was softly shaking my left shoulder. I opened my eyes and found him standing over me. His hair was wet and was in pajama pants and a t-shirt. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Sam was standing shirtless in pajama bottoms with soaking wet hair

"put a shirt on" I said

He looked at me and grabbed a seat

"Happy?" he asked

"now that I don't have to see you shirtless" I said "yes"

I got up and looked at my phone. It was 12:30. I was out for half an hour

"you can take your shower now" Dean said "bathrooms all yours"

I was still sort of sleepy so I nodded. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. It didn't take long for it to get hot. The warm water felt good on my tired muscles. I showered until the water was getting cold. I got out and changed into my pajamas and put on my giant hoodie. I blow dried my hair and went back to the main room. Dean and Sam were already in their beds. Sam was doing re search and Dean was watching the tv. I stopped

"im really hoping that's not porn" I said

He smirked "its not" he said "it's Back to the future"

I smiled and got in my bed. For a cheap motel they had really comfy beds. I bundled up in thee covers. It was almost 1:30. I closed my eyes and was half asleep when I heard Sam say

"your not going to believe this" he sounded stunned

"What?" I heard Dean sit up

"I think the spirit is still killing"

You have got to be kidding me I thought, I was so close to sleep. I slowly sat up

"what do you mean its still killing" I said sleepily

They both turned to look at me. I guess they thought I was asleep

"your awake" Sam said

"who can sleep with you talking so loudly" I said, giving him a dirty look

He seemed awkward, not sure what to say

"just tell us" I said, rubbing my eyes

"well another murder has occurred" he said

"so?" Dean asked "a lot of people are murdered"

"well it's the same way the other people have died" he said "we didn't kill it"

I sat up straight. I was awake now "we burnt the body. That's supposed to kill it"

"yes" sam said "but sometimes the spirit is attached to something and the body isn't enough. You have to burn what its attached to"

I lay down and sighed "so im not going to get any sleep I see"

"well" Dean said "it could wait until morning. Everyones asleep and we have no leads"

Im sure Sam was about to say something to argue with Dean but I cut him off

"good enough for me. Good night" I rolled over and shut my eyes. I heard Sam shut his laptop and I heard Dean turn off the tv. Then they went to bed. I fell asleep almost immediately. What felt like minutes later I was awakened by having a pillow thrown at my head. I pulled the covers off me and turned around. Sam was standing next to his bed getting clothes out of his bed

"time to get up" he said with a smile on his face. Whenever he smiles like that I always want to punch him

"seriously" I said "you couldn't just poke me or something?"  
"nah this is more fun" he said

I reluctantly got out of bed. Sam told me that they were being FBI agents. I decided to wear tight jeans, boots and a red long sleeve that curves at the top. I did my makeup and quickly curled my hair. The guys took almost as long as me. They are fussy about their hair. I was waiting for them. As we were getting ready to leave they were checking their hair in the mirrors

"are you ladies done yet" I asked, crossing my arms

They looked somewhat offended. They wanted to retaliate, I could tell, but they got nothing on me. I put on my tan leather jacket and grabbed Dens keys and threw them at him. We all piled into the car. I got the front seat, much to Sam's dismay. They told me that we were going to Caroline Jenkins house. The last lead we had in town. She's a 25 year old woman who was the best friend of the victim. As we drove to her house I swear I heard Dean say

"we never catch a break"

We have only been in town for 2 days and burned a body. I guess that's good for them. It didn't take us lone to drive to Caroline's house. Her house was a small two story house. Had a nice yard, it was very modern, I liked it. We walked up to her front door and knocked. Shortly a young blonde woman with a pretty face answered the door. Dean and Sam seemed shocked that this woman was pretty. Well im not surprised, the spirit was…..well a nerd. Im not a mean person but this guy was 25, living at home, tucked his shirt in his pants, wore plaid, kaki pants and tape on his glasses and still had acne. I seriously still felt bad for him. Sucks how he died though, he was stabbed while walking home. Not to mention he was beaten. What brought us here was the strange killings. They would have missing intestines but no wounds. Anyways, she seemed a little shocked to see us

"can I help you?" she asked quietly, I could tell she was crying

"yes were agents Anderson and Smith" Dean said "were from the FBI"

They pulled out their fake ID's. She inspected them. Then she turned to me

"who's the kid" she asked, pointing to me

Sam, who was on my right, grabbed the back of my jacket tightly. He obviously thought that I was going to kill her or something. The most I would have done was broken her nose. Another nose job wouldn't hurt her. Dean also sensed my anger

"this is my daughter" he said "shes still learning the ropes"

"she has a temper" Sam said

I looked up at them

"I have a name you know"

I shot Caroline a look. She backed off a bit. I smirked to myself. My work here was done. She finally let us in. We sat in the bright living room. I sat in the middle of Sam and Dean. I put my chin in my hands and rested my elbows on my knees. We were sitting in silence until she sneezed. She sounded like a 5 year old. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long day

"so" Dean said "you were friends with Angelo Miller" Sam snickered at the name

"best friends" she said "we were going to get out doctorate in physics in a few months" she wiped her nose

"a doctorate in what?" I asked, I couldn't hold it back. Dean gave me a warning look but I shrugged him off "your getting a doctorate in physics?"

"yea" she said "you seemed surprised"

I decided not to answer that

"for your information I have a IQ of 160" she said

"oh that's cute" I said laughing

She stood "what do you mean cute?! I am technically a genius! I bet you have an IQ of 120 or something. You probably don't know the difference between kinetic and potential energy"

I stood from the couch. This bimbo was not going to call me stupid

"The difference between potential and kinetic energy all comes down to a very simple property of the object. If an object is moving, then it has kinetic energy, or kinetic energy is the energy of movement. Potential energy is energy that is stored in an object and can be released under the right condition. The difference between potential and kinetic energy comes down to whether an object is moving or not" I said

She was stunned. She stood there looking at me. Dean and Sam gaped at me. I didn't really use my brains around others

"what?" I asked "you've never seen someone with an IQ of 180"

"im" Caroline was stunned "im so sorry I called you stupid"

"its cool" I said, I decided it was best not to startle someone that highly resembled a new born deer. I sat down. Dean and Sam were still looking at me

"you've been holding back on us" Dean said, giving me a slight push

I smiled at him. I decided it was best to get back to questioning

"so Caroline" I asked "you were the one who called the police is that correct?"

"yes it is" she said "He was on his way here to study with me and when he didn't show up 2 hours after he was supposed to be here I called his house. He wasn't there either. So I went to the university, I found him lying on the road. He had no pulse but there was no blood or injuries. I called the ambulance as soon as possible"

"is it true no one found the killers?" I asked

"yes" she said "im surprised that your just coming to talk to me now. Angy didn't have many friends"

Me and Dean looked at each other, we were holding back our laughter

"Angy?" Sam asked

"its short for Angelo" she said  
"yea we got that" Dean said

For a genius she sure was clueless

"did Angy" I held back my laughter "have any enemies"

"well many people were intimated by his brains but he never got into fights or anything"

"was he bullied at all" Sam asked

"well everyone is at one point" she said "but the kids really liked to pick on Angelo. Like I said, they were intimidated by him"

"uh sure" I said

"do you think you could list some of the people that picked on him" Sam asked

"a lot of people did" she said quietly

"ok the main people" I said. This was getting annoying

"well I don't know their names but he left his journal upstairs. I know he wrote everything in it. You can go look at it"

"great thanks" Sam said "Dean?" he nodded upstairs

"whoa whoa whoa" I said "where do you think your going and why are you leaving me here"

"we're going to check out the journal" Dean said "you need to stay here and keep her company"

I didn't bother to argue. I knew id end up losing. I went and sat on the couch

"he kept some things in the spare bedroom upstairs" Caroline said

"thanks" Dean said

The guys went up the stairs. Me and Caroline sat in silence

"so" I said, trying ot make things less awkward "did the police ever talk to you?"

"no" she said "when they came I wasn't ready. The reason I let you guys in is because your FBI and…" her voice trailed off

"and what?" I asked

She seemed really embarrassed "your dad is really hot"

I got really uncomfortable. How the hell was I supposed to answer to that?! I shifted in my seat. She shifted in hers. We sat in total silence

"im going to go get some water" she said getting up, maybe too quickly

I nodded. She went through a door into what I assume is the kitchen. I sat there and looked around. The room was a light green colour. She had a lot of pictures of her and her friends. Mostly of her and Angelo. I saw a table with her purse and keys on them. She had what looked like a rabbits foot as a key chain. I snickered. She came out a few minutes later with a glass of water. She sat down

"I really am sorry for calling you stupid" she said awkwardly

I grinned. Still uncertain how to approach this situation. Soon Dean and Sam came down the stairs with a journal

"we need to take this for further examination" Dean said

Caroline nodded. Dean motioned that it was time to go. I stood up

"thanks for meeting with us" I said

She smiled and opened the door for us. As I walked past her I whispered

"ever insult me again, ill make that pretty little face of yours, not so pretty"

I think I scared the hell out of her. As we walked back to the car Dean patted me on the back and said

"that's my girl"

We climbed into the car. The guys told me that we were going to visit a friend of Angelo's but first we went back to the motel to drop Sam off so he could do some research. Dean and I went to the university to see if there were security cameras when Angelo died and when the others were killed. We watched for about an hour when we finally got them. They all died the same way but in different places and different times. We decided to go and get something to eat. We went through a drive through. I was starving. It took longer than it should have because Dean was flirting with the window. It took a hit upside the head and a death glare for us to actually pay for our food. I shook my head at him and said nothing. We drove back to the motel. On the way back me and Dean discussed the situation . The guys that were killed played football together in high school and went to university together but according to other students, they had drifted apart sometime last year. This was a weird case. If the body was burned how were people still dying. I didn't get it. We walked into the room and Sam was deep in his re search

"so it turns out" Sam said "that the people who were killed, are the 'un named' people in Angelo's journal"

"so the bullies were his victims" I said

"that's what it looks like" Sam said

"well now we just protect the ass wholes who bullied him, burn whatever's keeping him here and problem solved" Dean said

"that's the thing" Sam said "in the back of the journal he lists all of the un named people and all of the people listed, have been killed"

"so hes done killing" I asked

"well im not so sure" he said looking at his laptop "the man who was just killed, wasn't mentioned"

"at all?" I asked, sitting down next to him

"nope" he said showing me the laptop and journal "didn't even go to the university, bystanders say he was checking a book out of the library and they heard him say he didn't have a student ID and asked if that was ok"

"so why did Angelo kill him" Dean asked

I paused and looked at his picture "wait" I said "Dean we saw this guy on the security camera when he died. He was looking at the flowers that some people left their after Angelo died. He mumbled something to himself, walked about 5 feet and then fell down"

"you remember all of that?" Dean asked

"when you have an IQ of 180" I said "you tend to have a good memory"

Dean shrugged and looked at the clock. It was a 5:30. We ate our food and decided to skip visiting the friend and go to the university instead. It was around 7ish when we got there. It took us maybe half an hour to actually find the flowers. It was leaning against the lamppost near where he was killed. There was a school picture of him there too

"im not usually this mean but that is one ugly man" I said

Dean and Sam looked at me

"you know im right" I said

They didn't say anything, they never did when they knew I was right. They told me to stay here and inspect the place while they go to the library and see what they could find out about Angelo from the faculty. I stood there and looked at the picture. I felt sorry for him, picked on most of his life and when he finally got away from it all, he gets murdered. I looked around. I was on a road that had buildings along both sides of the road. All the buildings were either empty or close to it. I was the only one on the street. I could hear music coming from the campus bar. It wasn't too far from here. I looked up, I saw a broken security camera. I looked at all the security cameras that I could see, all broken. That's not suspicious at all. I was calm until the thought hit me, what if the spirit of Angelo, was lurking around here. How do I defend myself? Dean has been training me this past month but he hasn't trained me for this. I started to panic. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Dean

"whats up" he asked

"when are you coming back" I asked, sounding a bit too freaked out

"why" he asked concerned

"well what if something or someone shows up" I said "im totally un armed"

"you'll be fine" Dean said "were leaving here soon anyways"

"ok but…." My voice trailed off

The call was static. I could see my breath

"um dean" I asked "whats the signs of a spirit being present"

"well usually all electronics are static and you can see you breath" he paused "why"

"because all that is happening right now" I said, my voice shaking slightly

"hang tight, were on our way" he said and then he hung up

I backed up into the middle of the road, I looked around, I couldn't see anyone. I looked to my left down the street, nothing. Then I turned around and came face to face with the very pale version of Angelo. He looked pissed off. I backed up and he stayed where he was

"what do you want with me" I asked, I felt seriously stupid asking it

"you made fun of me" he said "no you have to pay"

I couldn't help but ask "what do you mean I made fun of you"

"you called me ugly" he said "now you must pay" he stepped closer to me, I backed up

"whoa whoa" I said "are you killing people just because they said something mean about you"  
"yea" he said "karmas a bitch" he had a creepy smile on his face

"look if everyone was killed for saying something mean about someone" I said "everyone would be dead"

Then I heard another voice, it was Caroline

"angelo what do you think your doing"

"she said I was ugly" he said

"I told you that I would hold on to this piece of hair so you would get revenge on the ones who hurt you. Not innocent people!"

She held up her keys. The thing I thought was a rabbits foot was a lock of hair

"when you told me about all this weird spirit stuff I thought you were nuts but when you visited me in a dream saying a lock of hair was keeping you here, I was so desperate to have my best friend back, I kept it and now im regretting it" she tore off the hair and threw it to me. I remembered Dean saying we had to burn it. I didn't have a lighter with me. Angelo looked pissed at Caroline. I either save Caroline or save myself. I decided to do both. I grabbed Caroline's wrist and dragged her with me. We sprinted up the road. I ran in the direction of the library. Soon we met Dean and Sam

"I need a lighter now" I said, running out of breath

Dean handed me his lighter and I was about to light the lock of hair when he appeared before me. Dean pulled a thing of salt out of his bag and threw it at him. He disappeared. Dean pulled me and Caroline beside him and Sam and made a ring of salt around us. Angelo appeared again but this time he couldn't get to us. I got my bravery back

"your right" I said "karma is a bitch"

I lit the piece of hair and dropped it. Angelo burned with the piece if hair. It was interesting to watch. After he was gone we stepped out of the circle. Caroline explained to us that Angelo was always talking about weird stuff with spirits and said to cut a piece of her hair off and give it to him. She thought he was crazy but she finally gave in. She said that she didn't believe anything he was saying, until he visited her the night after his death saying that the lock of hair was keeping him around. Apparently he told her that he was going to get revenge on the people that killed him. It was the bullies from high school who got together for some drinks one night and when they were super wasted, they ran into Angelo and beat him to death and then one of the guys stabbed him to keep him from talking. Before they did that they had broken all the security cameras in the area for fun. She said that she went along with it because he didn't give her another choice. She said she was going to the library when she saw him appear before me. We told her that he wouldn't bother her anymore. We left her at the library and decided to go back to the motel. As soon as we got there I climbed into my pajamas. I crawled into bed. Sam, Dean and I watched a movie and went to bed. The second my head hit the pillow I fell asleep. I don't remember dreaming but im sure I did. I was awoken the next morning by the smell of bacon and Dean throwing a pillow at me

"have you ever heard of nicely waking someone up" I mumbled

"wheres the fun in that" he said smiling

I reluctantly got up and stumbled to the bathroom. I changed into yoga pants and a tank top. I straightened my hair and put on some makeup. I walked out of the bathroom and found the guys eating breakfast. I sat with them and ate my food. Dean said we were going to Philadelphia to check out what they think is vampires. About an hour later we were on the road. Sam and I did rock paper scissors to see who gets the front. I won, hes very predictable. It was a warm day so we rolled down the windows. I was sitting in the front of my dream car, sitting with the best family I could ask for and doing the best job in the world. I couldn't be any happier.


	3. Chapter 3

We drove like maniacs. I clutched the handle on the car door. We turned a sharp corner and I just about fell face first into the floor of the car but Sam grabbed my shirt and pulled me up. I grinned at him to say thank you. We turned another corner sharply, this time I held on tighter so I wouldn't fall. We turned one more corner but our path was blocked. Demons were standing there so we couldn't pass. They wanted us to stay in town. We screeched to a stop. The only thing we could do was get out and fight. There was about fifteen of them and three of us. I didn't like the odds. We got out and faced them. We would have 5 people each to fight. I would have been ok with that if I wasn't already super bruised and scratched from fighting demons five minutes ago. My muscles were sire and the cuts stung but I wasn't about to give up now. We broke out into a fight. Dean had the demon knife so I had to tire them out until I got it. They were tougher than I expected. It was hard to keep my eyes on all of them at the same time. I was doing great until one of the demons grabbed hold of me around my neck. I gasped for air but nothing was coming in. I struggled but he had a good hold of me

"Dean" I gasped

I could barely hear myself but fortunately, Dean had heard me. He tried to break away from his bunch but wasn't having much luck. Things were starting to get blurry when all of a sudden the demon let go. I fell to the ground. I couldn't see much because my vision was blurry. As I lay on the ground, trying to get back to normal, I saw a figure attacking the demons. It was too young to be Dean and too short to be Sam. He had obviously taken the knife from Dean because when he stabbed the last demon, I saw he glowed. I tried to get up by myself but my head was spinning. I went back to the ground and massaged my forehead. The figure walked over to me and held his hand out for me

"need a hand?" he asked

"yea" I said grabbing his hand "thanks"

He helped me up. I lost my balance but he caught me

"im not usually this weak" I said, rubbing my head

"well they aren't easy people to go up against" he said

I had regained my balance and I could finally see again. I looked at the guy. He looked like he was fifteen, my age, he was tall, had dark brown hair that was spike up in the front, he had beautiful green eyes. He smiled at me. He had a beautiful smile. Ive been saved by an Abercombie and Finch model, I thought

"they were far from people" I said

He looked at me in surprise

"I know they were demons" I said, making him more confused

"how…." He began

"im a hunter too" I said

"how did you know I was a hunter" he asked. I had officially spooked him

I grinned "you knew which knife to take and you weren't afraid to stab them" I said and you have that hunter vibe"

"oh" he said

I looked behind me and saw Dean on the ground; Sam wasn't too far from him. I ran to Sam first. He assured me he was ok, just got the wind knocked out of him. I got up and went to Dean. He was unconscious but still breathing. I had just noticed another man was there. He was preparing something in his truck. When he was finished he turned and saw me. He walked towards us and kneeled beside me

"don't worry" he said "he's going to be fine. He got a cut in his arm. Christian come help me get him to the truck"

The young boy who helped me walked over to us. Him and, who I was guessing was his dad, helped Dean up and put him in the bed of the truck. The older man had been preparing a comfortable spot for Dean. They placed him gently on the spot. Sam walked over to us and the older man explained that before he became a hunter he was a doctor and gave Dean medicine that knocked him out so he could stitch him up. As the man was talking I observed him. He looked to be in his forties. He had white hair but he had a relatively young face. He had a rectangular build. He also looked really tough. I walked over to the impala and grabbed a root beer. The young boy came and sat next to me

"thirsty?" I asked

"very" he said

I passed him a root beer. We sat in silence for a minute

"im Christian Miller by the way" he said "that's my dad Hank"

"im Taylor Winchester" I said "that's my dad Dean and my uncle Sam"

"so you're the famous Winchesters" he said

"I see your familiar with our work" I said laughing

"well ive heard of your dad and uncle" he said "I haven't heard much about you"

"im new" I said, taking a sip of my root beer. It tingled my tongue. We sat in silence again. It felt cool knowing someone was in the same situation as me. I looked up at the stars. It was a clear night and all the stars were out

"thanks for saving my ass back there" I said, remembering that I hadn't thanked him

"any time" he said "I wasn't going to let some demon kill you"

"thanks" I said "would you still have saved me if you had known I was a hunter?"

He looked at me in shock

"what I mean is" I said "would have you rushed to my assistance if you knew I was a hunter"

"well hunter or not im not letting a demon get away with killing someone" he said "and to be honest, if id have known you were a hunter, I would have come sooner"

I smiled at him. He was a nice guy. Hank and Sam walked over to us

"your dad is waking up now" Hank said to me "go say hi"

I smiled and walked over to the truck. Dean was slowly waking up. He was propped up, leaning against the truck with some pillows

"why am I in a truck?" he asked

"some other hunters came and saved us and one of them has a medical degree so he sewed you up" I explained

"wow that was nice" he said "how bad was the cut"

"meh ive seen much worse" I said shrugging "Hank said it will leave a small scar though"

"im guessing Hank is the doctor" he said, turning his head looking at them "whos the kid"

"that's his son Christian" I said "hes a nice kid"

Dean smiled and nudged me

"what?" I asked

"you like him" he said smiling at me

"Dean I just met him" I said "im not you. I don't sleep with anything that breaths"

"your getting a lot better at insulting me" he said smiling

"Sam's good practice" I said smiling back

Hank, Sam and Christian walked over to us

"we should get Dean here to a real bed" Hank said "we'll follow you to your motel. Dean can stay in the back of the truck"

"sounds good" Sam said

The two of us walked to the impala. I slept for a little while. It was about a 10 minute drive but I didn't care. I needed sleep. When we got to the motel Sam woke me up. When I got in the room I pulled off my jacket. I was covered in bruises and scratches. It stung to take my jacket off. Hank had just walked in when I took my jacket off. After he put Dean on the bed he looked at the cuts. He said I was going to be ok. I sat next to Dean. Hank and Christian explained that demons have been traveling in nests and that many of them were stationed here. Once we finally finished talking I realized my stomach was growling. Sam told me to walk down to the Mexican fast food place around the corner. Christian offered to come with me, in case there were more demons. We took the demon knife and left

"you really didn't have to come with me" I said

"yea I did" he said "they want you dead. They want all hunters dead but for some reason they seriously want you dead"

"yea for some reason im of grave importance in this situation" might have something to do with being raised by an angel. They think I know something"

"what do they think you know" he asked, looking at me with a concerned face

"not a clue" I said "I don't know anything. Really"

"I believe you" he said

We walked in silence for a little while but then we exchanged life stories. He said his dad was a huge ass and ignored him most of the time and always set super high expectations for him. Hank seemed like such a nice guy. We walked into the restaurant and ordered. As I paid and waited for the food, a sixteen year old girl went over to the cash register next to us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Christian check her out. I rolled my eyes and mumbled

"men"

We got the food and left the restaurant. As we walked back we passed a group of girl that gave him the eye. He stopped in his track and turned to look at them. I had to slap him in the shoulder to get him moving again. Our motel room was on the second floor and when we walked up the stairs, I walked in front. Suddenly I felt that someone was watching me so I turned around. I saw Christian staring at my butt. He didn't see me turn around

"do you mind?" I said harshly

It seriously pissed me off. I completely embarrassed him

"can you go five minutes without staring at someone's ass" I said, just as harsh as before

"I do not" he said defensively

"oh please" I said, both our voices were getting louder "I had to hit you to get you moving again after that group of sluts we passed about five minutes ago

He didn't say anything but I could tell I pissed him off. He wasn't talking so I kept going

"you are such a pig!" I said

"im not" he said his voice harsh "your just pmsing or something"

He realized his mistake after he said it. He looked like he regretted saying it. I went off on him

"so you just assume that when a girl is mad she's on her period?!" I yelled "do you know how stupid you sound right now?! That's such a guy thing to say. I thought you were different. I thought hunters were decent people. Obviously their kids are an exception"

He snapped

"you're a hunters kid!" he said "and your not perfect yourself"

"I have done nothing to you!" I said

At this point the two of us were yelling at each other and still on the stairs. Dean, Sam and Hank came through the doors. They obviously thought something was wrong

"you know except being a huge bitch all night" he said

I couldn't take it anymore

"you know what!" I said "im out of here! I don't have to take this"

I walked down a couple steps and shoved the food into Christians chest. I just about knocked him off the stairs. I heard Dean call after me

"where are you going"

"away from him!" I called out

I walked as fast as I could. I turned the corner and came face to face with 3 demons. I froze

"hi" I said, smiling sarcastically

"hi" the one in the middle said

I punched the middle one in the middle and ran. I turned and saw Sam. He had come after me

"demons" I gasped "three of them. I pissed them off"

He grabbed my shoulders and was about to tell me to calm down but the demons turned the corner. There was 8 of them now

"oh I see your brought friends" I said sarcastically

Sam and I knew that we had to fight them off. It was a hard fought battle. Considering it was just Sam and I we did quite well but after we finished them off about 6 more came. We were tired but we fought anyways. I was down to the second last person when all of a sudden someone hit me over the head. Everything went black and I couldn't hear anything.

When I woke up I was in what looked like an old cement cell with a huge door with a window that had slots in it. There was a vent on the right wall. In the right corner there was a cot that looked really uncomfortable. I got up from the ground and walked to the vent

"hello?" I called

"Taylor is that you?!" it was Sam

"yea its me" I said "are you ok"

"yea im fine" he said "what about you"

"my head hurts a bit but besides that im fine" I said "Sam, what happened"

"well a demon hit you over the head with a wooden board when I was knocked to the ground" he said "i was getting back up when the same demon knocked me out. I tried to help you but I didn't help at all. Im so sorry"

"you did your best" I said "im for that im grateful. You did everything you could. If you hadn't come back for me, I might be dead right now. Sam I owe you my life"

"no you don't" he said

"yes I do" I said sternly

I was going to say something else when the door swung open. Two very large demons were standing in the doorway

"Sam" I said "I think were in trouble"

The demons walked over to me and grabbed me by the elbows

"SAM!" I yelled

They dragged me along a long hallway. There were small windows at the top. I couldn't see anything out of them and I was guessing that unless you had springs for feet, you couldn't see in. I decided that it would just be stupid to struggle. Soon I was pushed into a room that was silver and had a lot of tools in it. Not just any tools, torture tools. There was blood everywhere. There was some broken glass on the floor and some weird symbol on a far wall. I walked over to it and examined it. All of a sudden I heard a voice behind me

"hello there" he said. He was british

I spun around and saw a man standing there. He had a scruffy beard and a goofy smile on his face. He walked over to a table and grabbed a bottle of brandy and poured a glass

"want some" he asked

"im fifteen" I said

"oh right that" he said

"so im guessing that you're the famous Crowley ive heard so much about" I said

"and your Taylor" he said "Deans daughter"

I nodded. I didn't have anything to say to that

"are you sure about that" he asked me

"excuse me?" I was seriously confused

"are you sure Dean really is your father" he said "I mean, have you had a blood test"

"no" I said quietly

"you might want to do that" he said

"I know Dean is my father" I said sternly "my mom told me"

"well how would she know" he asked "your mom is kind of a slut. And not to mention a drunk and a substance abuser"

My hand gripped over a knife on a table in front of me

"and your dad" he said, walking towards me "hes what I might call, a hound dog"

"hound dog?" I said "seriously?"

"would your rather man whore" he said

I walked back as he came closer. My grip firmed over the knife

"oh im sorry am I making you angry?" he asked, smirking

I didn't say anything so he turned to fill his glass. He pissed me off so I threw the knife but he dodged it

"I see I did anger you" he said

He walked over to me and came very close

"I'm through being nice" he said "where is it"

"Where's what" I asked

"The angel tablet" he said

"Oh that thing" I said "yea I have no idea"

He got angry. He picjed me up by my shirt and pined me against the wall. He stood about an arms length away. Probably so it wouldn't be considered creepy

"I know you were raised by Castiel" he said, getting very angry "he is an angel. He had to tell you something"

"Cas didn't tell me anything" I said "I just learned about him being an angel about two months ago"

He punched me in the face "tell me the truth!" he screamed

I tasted blood in my mouth "I am telling the truth" I said, feeling blood drip down my mouth

He looked at me for a minute then threw me to the ground as hard as he could. I landed on the broken glass on my left side. It hurt like hell

"Take her back to her cell" he yelled

The demons walked over to me and picked me up by my elbows. They dragged me along the long hallway again. When they got to my cell they opened the door and aggressively threw me to the floor and slammed the door. I slowly got up

"Taylor are you ok?!"

It was Sam. I had forgotten that he was in the cell next to me

"Yea I'm fine" I said, sitting on my bed. I was right, it was very uncomfortable

"what happened" he asked

I explained everything that happened and everything he said to me. I told him about the glass and the punch. He didn't say anything but I knew he was mad. We didn't talk for a while. I looked in the little window in the door. The hallway was dark. I assumed it was night time. I walked back to my bed and lay down. The bed was uncomfortable but it was warm. I turned onto my right side

"Sam" I said

"Yea" he answered

"Do you think Deans looking for us" I asked

Sam chuckled "of course Dean's looking for us. He protects his family"

"ok" I said "good to know"

I closed my eyes. The cell was relatively warm. The longer my eyes were closed the comfier the bed got and the less I felt the pain. I must have slept for a while because when I woke up there was sunlight coming through the door window. I sat up on my bed and pulled my knees to my chest. I wasn't sure if Sam was awake yet so I didn't say anything. This was getting really depressing. I held back tears. My eyes started to burn. I felt tear stream down my face. I buried my face into my knees. I was starting to feel overwhelmed. I'm not sure how long I sat there. I was deciding whether I should see if Sam was up when I heard something going on down the hallway. It sounded like a fight. I squeezed my legs. I heard footsteps running down the hall and stop at my door. They picked at the look for a few minutes. I became very nervous. The door swung open and I looked up. It was Christian. He was holding a gun and a lock pick. He looked relieved to see me and I was relieved to see him. I stood up. He rushed over and hugged me. I didn't find it weird because I hugged back. He soon pulled away. He looked really embarrassed

"sorry" he said, awkwardly running his fingers through his hair

"its ok" I said, running my fingers through my hair "I needed it"

He looked at his fingers and saw blood. He looked at my left shoulder and saw the cuts from the glass. They were worse than I thought

"are you ok?" he asked, sounding very concerned

"yea" I said "it hurts quite a bit but I'll be fine"

He looked like he was going to say something else but didn't. He just looked into my eyes. I looked back. His eyes were the most unique shade of green I had ever seen. I could tell he was dying to say something but then Dean turned the corner with Hank

"Taylor are you ok?!" Dean rushed over to me. He hugged me

"im fine" I said

Where's Sam?" he asked

"next cell over" I said

Dean took the lock pick from Christian and he and Hank ran over to the next cell with me and Christian not far behind them. Dean was much quicker than Christian. When Sam saw us he hugged Dean and I. He kept asking me if I was ok and I kept saying I was fine

"we need to get Taylor out of here" Hank said

"what?" I asked

"after you and Sam didn't come back to the motel we went looking for you guys and found the demon bodies" Dean said "we figured out that they all think you know something and now that they know were in here, they will do anything to keep you in"

He turned to Christian

"get her out of here" he said

"why cant I help" I asked

"its too dangerous" Dean said, putting a hand on my shoulder

"I can fight just as well as you!" I protested

"I know you can" he said reassuringly "today is not the day to prove that though. I promise you will get a chance to fight"

"ok" I said

"lets go" Christian said

Dean and Sam both hugged me. Christian just looked at Hank and then they left. I was reluctant to go because I knew what lay ahead. Christian looked at me. He smiled reassuringly and I felt better. We ran down the long hallway for a long time. It took forever until we ran into some demons. Christian pulled out some salt and threw them. As they burned we ran away. They chased us for a while but then when we got far enough ahead, he poured a salt line so that they couldn't cross. We kept running until we bumped into some demons, literally, I ran into a very large man and got knocked off my feet. Christian sprayed them with holy water. He pulled me up and pulled me with him. He didn't let go of my hand. I didn't tell him but it felt nice. We ran up some stairs and went through a door. We were on a catwalk in what looked like a warehouse. Some demons saw us and started shooting at us

"since when do demons use guns?!" I yelled

We ran around a corner and saw that we could run down the stairs were we left the very angry demons or jump out a glass-less window

"we have to jump" Christian said

"what?!" I said

"it's the only option that wont get us killed"

I looked down. It was about a one and a half drop

"you sure about that" I asked

He squeezed my hand

"ill make sure nothing happens to you" he said

"ok" I said

"on the count of three" he said

We heard footsteps coming up the stairs

"three!" I said

We jumped together. We split up mid-air. I landed really hard. He landed much softer than me. I lay on the ground. He picked me up and brought me into a forest so the demons wouldn't see us. He put me down and kneeled beside me. He looked over me and pushed the hair out of my face

"never again" I said

He smiled and then I blacked out

I woke up in a hospital bed with Den sleeping silently in a chair next to me. I sat up. I had bandages on my shoulder and needles in my arms. I looked at a clock. It was ten o'clock. I could tell it was morning because the sun was shining through a window. As I looked at the window the sun shined in my eyes. I shielded my eyes. Dean woke up suddenly. I looked at him

"whats up with you" I asked

"nothing" he said "how you feeling"

"well im guessing im all drugged up" I said looking at my hands "so pretty damn good"

He smiled

"im going to get coffee" he said, standing up "theres a machine just outside the door. I'll tell a nurse you woke up so they can get you out of here"

I nodded. I wasn't in the mood to talk. Soon after Dean left a nurse came in and took the needles out from my hand. She told me not to do any strenuous work for 3 weeks, so my shoulder would heal. She also said that after the 3 weeks were up, see a doctor to get the stitches out. Then she helped me get my baseball tee, my yoga pants and my Keds. She was even nice enough to wash my hair, straighten my hair with her portable straightener and even did my makeup. She was also smart. When I asked her why she was being so nice, she said that she feels bad when she has to care for sick kids and teens. When I was leaving she gave me a small hug. It felt really nice to be appreciated, even if I didn't know her. As we walked out we saw Hank. He was about to walk in the doors when he saw us

"hey how you doing" he asked

"im fine" I said

The guys started talking. I looked and saw Christian leaning up against the car, looking sad

"excuse me" I said

I walked over to the car. I leaned up against the car beside him

"hey" I said

"hey" he said, without looking at me

"you ok?" I asked

"not really" he said quietly

"whats wrong" I asked, getting concerned

"I put you in the hospital" he said "we could have just taken the other way"

"I was hurt before that" I said

"but the jump knocked you out!" he protested

"we both would have died if we went down those stairs!" I protested "if anything you saved me!"

He turned away. I sighed. Obviously I wasn't getting through to him

"look I know you think that all you did was hurt me" I said, gently turning his face so he would look at me "but you did so much more. Not only did you save my life, you showed me that its ok to open up again and no one has been able to do it in a very long time. You need to stop beating yourself up about this. You saved my life. That's amazing. I'm so grateful. You didn't have to do that you know, but you did it anyways. I know you don't believe me so I'll stop talking. Thank you"

I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me and I looked back. I smiled at him, he smiled back

"what was that for" he said, chuckling

"my way of saying thank you" I said

"I should save your life more often" he said

I punched him in the arm playfully. He gave me a side hug

"you know you love me" he said playfully

"in your dreams" I said

He hugged me tighter and I winced

"are you ok?!" he seemed really concerned

"yea" I said rubbing my shoulder "the stitches are still tender"

I smiled at him and he smiled back. Dean, Sam and Hank finally walked over to us

"You guys ready?" Hank asked

"you guys are coming with us?!" I asked, trying not to seem to excited

"we need all the help we can get" Dean said "and they can help a lot"

I smiled. I think I can get used to having Christian around, I thought

"ready to go Christian?" Hank asked

"um actually dad" he said "can I go in the Impala. Ive always wanted to ride in one"

"im ok with it" Hank said, he looked at Dean "what about you"

"im cool with it" he said

"I'll follow you guys" Hank said

He walked to his truck and got in. Sam looked at me

"not going to call shotgun?" he asked sarcastically

I gave him a dirty look. He walked to the other side of the car with Christian. Dean grinned at me

"what?" I asked

"nothing" he said "just admiring young love at its finest"

"excuse me?" I asked

"I know you like Christian" he said, leaning against the car beside me "I saw the kiss"

"one it was on the cheek" I said "two, he saved my life"

"yea yea sure" he said

He nudged me and got in the car. I chuckled and climbed in the car. I buckled in. Dean said that we were driving to Chicago to investigate a weird case. Dean and Hank think it's a spirit and Sam has no opinion. I had no opinion either. Christian just sorta sat there. We drove for a long time, looking for a motel. My eyes were getting heavy. It was getting late. Dean had forgotten to turn on the heating so it was cold. Sam was asleep in the front seat. Christian and I ran out if things to talk about. I looked out the window and saw the wind blow. I got a chill run down my spine and shivered. Christian saw me shiver and slipped off his hoodie and gave it to me. I slipped it on. It was big and warm. He slid over to me and put his arm around me

"you ok?" he whispered "hows the shoulder"

"its ok" I whispered back

"you tired" he whispered

"very" I said "but I cant sleep in this car very well"

"rest your head on my shoulder" he said "I'm the same way"

"you wouldn't find it weird" I asked

"were hunters" he said "we need to stick together. Its not weird at all. For me at least"

"I don't find it weird" I whispered

I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He doubled as someone I could trust and a really good pillow. His body spray or deodorant (I couldn't tell) smelt really good. Sort of like watermelons or some sort of fruit. It was soothing. He relaxed his head on mine. As I slowly drifted off to sleep I nuzzled into his shoulder. He tightened his grip on me. I slowly fell asleep in his arms. The last thing I thought was, I could get used to this.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the old empty house alone and weaponless. I could tell the house was old because there were plenty of cobwebs and everything was dusty. I walked into the living room that was too the left. I was looking for Dean and Sam. I couldn't see much because it was getting dark. I was walking into what looked like a dining room when I tripped over something, someone to be exact. I took my phone out of my pocket and shone the light on what I tripped on. It was the body of the missing girl that Dean and Sam were looking for. I bent down next to her. She was still breathing. She was unconscious, so that was a bonus. I picked her up by her shoulders and propped her up against the wall. I kept walking. I went into the dining room and tripped once more. I shone my light again and found Dean. I slightly freaked out. I put my fingers to his neck. He was bearly breathing. I propped him up against the wall as well and decided to look for Sam. I looked all through the downstairs and couldn't find him so I moved to the upstairs. I found him tied passed out in the first room I looked in. I ran down the stairs while I called my friend Christian

"did you find them?" he asked

"yup" I said "and the girl too"

"awesome" he said "text me the address and me and my dad will be there soon"

"ok" I said

I was going to hang up when I heard him say my name

"yea?" I asked

"be careful" he said sternly

"awe is somebody worried about me?" I said mockingly

"oh shut up" he said "just don't get yourself killed"

I laughed and hung up. I texted him the address and put my phone away. I went back into the living room and looked at the girl. She was still knocked out. So was Dean. I walked over to Dean and found the gun in his hand. I was looking at him to make sure he wasn't hurt badly when the room went cold and I could see my breath. It was spring. I turned and found a young woman staring at me. I pried the gun out of Deans hand and shot her. She vanished but I knew it wouldn't be for long. I turned back to Dean. I shook him begging him to wake up. She appeared again soon and I shot her again. I ran upstairs to Sam. When I burst through the room she was waiting for me

"you might as well stop trying sweetie" she said "your not going to kill me"

"that's what you think" I said

I pulled out a piece of hair from my back pocket. Her face dropped. Then she turned angry. She approached me and I shot her again. I went to Sam and pulled out his lighter. I tried starting it but it wouldn't light. I started to panic. She appeared again but this time I didn't have enough time to shoot. She pulled me up and threw me at the wall. For a dead girl she was really strong. I struggled to get up. She pulled me up again and threw me on the wall that Sam was leaning up against. I grabbed the gun and shot her. The lighter still wouldn't light. She came back and threw me at another wall. I was about to black out when someone burst through the door. It was Christian. He took the hair from my hand and pulled out the lighter. He didn't see her coming at him so I used the last bit of strength I had to shoot her. He smiled at me and lit his lighter. She appeared just in time for us to see her burn as Christian lit the piece of hair. Soon she was gone. Christian helped me up

"I said to not get yourself killed" he said mockingly

I took the gun from his hand

"do you want me to shoot?" I said

He playfully pushed me and smiled. We heard noises coming from the other side of the room. Sam was waking up. We rushed over to him. He panicked when he saw us

"you guys have to get out of here" he said

"we killed it Sam" Christian said

"oh" he said

Christian helped Sam up and I went downstairs. Hank was explaining to the poor girl what happened. She moved away when she saw me

"relax" Hank said "she saved you"

She forced a smile at me. I smiled back. I walked over to where Dean was. He was also starting to wake up. I kneeled beside him

"what happened" he asked

"you got your ass kicked by a spirit" I said

"seriously?!" he asked

I shook my head

"damn" he said

I handed him his gun

"Christian and I killed her" I said

He looked up at me

"nice" he said

I helped him up. The six of us walked to our cars. Hank and Christian drove the girl home. According to Dean her name was Angela. I hoped in the back of the Impala and sighed. It had been a long day. Dean drove us back to the motel. As soon as we got back I changed into my pajamas. I was glad that I had showered earlier. I was not in the mood to stand up. I put on my black pajama pants and my light baby blue sweater over top a spaghetti strap tank top. I crawled under the covers and turned on the TV. The movie on the TV was Napoleon Dynamite. I was happy about that. I had been watching for fifteen minutes when Christian and Hank walked in

"that girl never shut up!" Christian said in a whining tone

"She kept asking questions?" I asked

"They always do" Hank said

Christian plopped himself beside me

"have you ever heard of personal space" I asked

"I like annoying you" he said smirking

I gave him a dirty look and when he turned to the TV, I pushed him off the bed. He looked really annoyed but started laughing. He got up and sat at on the ground in front of my bed. Somewhere during the movie I fell asleep. It was a peaceful sleep until someone threw a pillow at my head. Dean and Sam have decided that that's the best way to wake me up. I looked at the clock. It was 8 in the morning

"haven't you people ever heard of sleep?!" I said

"get up already" Dean said "we've got a case"

I sighed and got up. I walked over to the dresser and grabbed my Jack Daniels tank top (it's the front logo of the bottle), my dark blue jeans and my black combat boots. I left my hair as it was (straight) and did my makeup. For once they were ready before me. I walked outside and found Sam and Dean in their FBI suits. Hank also had one on. Dean explained that Christian and I were going to do research while they went to investigate. They drove in Dean's car and we had to walk. When we got to the library I read up on some local legends while Christian worked on his homeschooling work. We sat for hours and I turned up with squat. It was near dark when we finally began to walk back

"you could have helped you know" I said quietly

"I had homework" he protested

"yea I know" I said "in that last hour you had finished your homework and then you walked around the library and read random books that were totally un related. You stuck me with all the work"

"sorry" he said "I thought you like it"

"I do" I said "I just don't like doing all the work"

"well I know for next time" he said "Sorry. Again"

"its ok" I said

We walked in silence back to the motel. When we got there we saw that they still hadn't come home so I texted Dean. He replied saying that they were still doing some investigating and then they were going for drinks after

"want to go to dinner" Christian asked

I looked at him

"it won't be weird" he said

"sure" I said

We walked back the way we came. The whole way we argued whether we thought it was demons that have been attacking people or an urban legend. We decided to go to a Denny's. We decided to not to go too fancy. We made each other laugh throughout the entire dinner. On our way back we grabbed some ice cream. We shared a bubble gum flavour ice cream cone. When we got back to the motel they guys still hadn't returned so we went and rented a movie from the video store around the corner. We rented Hairspray (my choice). The movie was over about 2 hours later and Dean and Sam and Hank hadn't come back yet. We hadn't realized that we were sitting very close to each other. We checked the time, it was near 12

"I should get back to my motel room now" he said getting up

"yea probably" I said standing up

I walked him to the door

"I had a lot of fun today" I said

"me too" he said smiling "and next time, I will do all the work"

"sounds good" I said smiling

"goodnight" he said

Then he bent down and kissed me on the cheek. He smiled at me and went to his motel room. I hadn't realized at the time that I was smiling like an idiot. I leaned against the door way, trying to decide what I was feeling. My stomach felt warm and fuzzy, I felt like I could fly and I couldn't stop smiling. It had been a long time a guy made me feel this way. The last time was when I was thirteen and I went to a community center dance and I met this guy, Ty, we hung out for months until one day he asked me out on a date. We went to dinner then a movie. When h dropped me off he kissed me. It was my first kiss. After that night we both decided that it would be simpler to stay friends. He was my best friend for about a year. Then I changed and we drifted apart. Im not even sure he knows that I left Iowa. Thinking about him I went over to my phone and looked at my email contacts. He was still there. I debated whether or not to email him but then I remembered what Dean said a few weeks ago 'once you start this job, you leave everything and everyone you knew behind' and then I decided not to. I went and changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I turned on the TV and let Friends play as I slowly fell asleep. About an hour later Sam and Dean quietly came in. Sam accidently slammed the door

"be quiet!" Dean said "Taylors asleep"

"no shes not" I called out

They jumped. I sat up and smiled

"hello" I said

"what are you doing up?" Dean asked

"well I was trying to sleep" I said "what are you doing home so late"

"we went for drinks" Sam said

"we waited an hour before driving home" Dean said "so we wouldn't drive drunk"

I was surprised "wow good for you Dean"

"you sound surprised" he said, sounding offended

"I am" I said

"I have a kid to take care of now" he said, ruffling my hair as he passed

I smoothed my hair and lay down. The guys got changed and climbed into bed. I went to sleep not to long after that. I don't remember dreaming that night but Dean said he saw me stirring after I fell asleep. I was sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden a pillow hit me in the head. Now I was annoyed

"ok can you not?!" I said harshly "your method of waking me up is really starting to piss me off!"

Dean and Sam looked really guilty and said nothing. I got up and took a shower. When I got out I blow dried my hair and straightened it. I hadn't decided what to wear yet so I just out my pajamas back on and went to pick my clothes. When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Christian and Hank had arrived while I was in the shower. When Christian saw me he smiled. I smiled back. I walked to the dresser and opened the drawer where I kept my clothes. I stared at it for a minute. Then I grabbed a white spaghetti strap tank top, green army style shirt, black leggings and I grabbed my lace up combat boots. I spread the outfit on my bed. Christian walked over to me and stood very close

"what do you think?" I asked

"I don't know much about fashion" he said

"but if your wearing it im sure it'll look great" he said quietly

The words sent chills down my spine. I blushed and picked up the clothes and went to the bathroom and changed. When I came out Dean, Sam and Hank were in their suits again

"oh not again" I moaned

"we have to do a little more investigating" Dean said

"and is hanging with me really that bad" Christian asked

I gave him a look

"no more late nights" I said warningly

"yea yea" he said shrugging me off

After Dean and Sam left, Christian and I went to get some breakfast then went to the library. We were there until about 5ish and then we walked back. This time we shared the work load. When we got back to the motel Dean and Sam and Hank still hadn't returned so we decided to just eat in. We did a little more research for another hour or so. We finally stopped when our stomachs started rumbling

"I'll go get the food" I said standing up

"No I'll get it" Christian said standing up as well

"no I got it" I said "I don't need help. Its just dinner"

"I'm just trying to do something nice for you" he said sounding slightly irritated

"well I don't need you to always be doing nice things for me" I said, getting irritated myself

"why is it so hard to be nice to you" he said

"its not!" I said sounding angry

"you are so stubborn!" he said, getting angry "you got daddy issues or something?!"

He shouldn't have gone there. I didn't answer. He turned and looked at me

"you got it" I said quietly "I got daddy issues, mommy issues, even step daddy issues. You name it, I got it"

He was silent. His face turned white

"oh my god" he said quietly "im so sorry. I didn't know"

"whatever" I said grabbing my coat

"where you going?" he asked

"Out" I said harshly

"Taylor I really am sorry" he said apologetically "can we talk about this"

"No" I said, walking out the door and slamming it behind me

I walked, not knowing where I was going, I just walked. I don't know how long I walked for but I know it was a while. The whole time I was thinking how stupid I was. I told myself that I met a guy who understood me. These were the times I wished I still hung out with Ty. He actually understood me. I walked for a very long time. After what I presumed to be an hour, I ended up in a forest. I stopped and looked around

"how did I get here" I mumbled

I looked around. I didn't remember how I got there. I wondered which direction I should go in to get back. I checked my cell phone, no reception. I sighed, how was I going to get back to the motel. I heard crunching of twigs, Uh oh. I looked and saw nothing. I started to panic a little bit

"hello?" I called out "if some ones there, show yourself"

A body emerged from the shadows. I could just make out who it was. It was Christian

"There you are" he said sounding relieved "ive been looking for you for over an hour!"

"you didn't have to I'm fine" I said

"I know now" he said "listen Taylor….."

I'm not sure what he was going to say but I didn't get to hear the rest of it. A hand clamped over my mouth and dragged me into the forest. His other hand was wrapped tightly around my stomach, pinning my arms down. I tried screaming but the hand over my mouth was drowning me out. I fought with everything I had. I heard Christian calling for me and running after me. I tried kicking him (or her) but it wasn't working. Once Christian was far enough away, my attacker released me. I stumbled to the ground. I stood up. I looked around but couldn't see anyone. I was frozen. Where was I? Where was my attacker? As I stood there thinking, what I didn't know was my attacker was creeping up behind me. He or she came up behind me and hit me over the head. I was looking around and all of a sudden, I blacked out

Everything was dark. I couldn't feel anything. I could hear a slight hum in the background. I didn't know what was happening. I was awake but my eyes weren't open. They wouldn't open. I felt numb. The only things I was thinking was "what happened" and "where am I?". I was trying to think of the things that happened to me in the past 24 hours but I couldn't. Then all of a sudden, I was slowly gaining feeling again. I felt something cold on my wrists. I felt pain on the back of my head and something was trickling down my face. Then I felt pain rush down my body. I was in so much pain and I couldn't do anything about it. I decided to see if I could move everything. I arched my back. It hurt but not too bad. Maybe a out of place rib or two. I moved my head. Not bad but my neck was sore. Like my head was hanging for a long time. I tried to move my arms. I got a shot of pain that slowly went down my body. And that's not the worst part. I heard chains when I moved my arms. I then realized my arms were hanging above my head. This couldn't be good. I moved my legs. They were free. I could move them. They were sore but the least sore part of my body. I decided to open my eyes. I opened them slowly. When I got them all the way open I was shocked. The room was dark, barely lit. The walls were sort of a greenish colour. It was a really big room. It looked like a part of a warehouse. Was I in an abandoned warehouse?! I looked up. Yup, my hands had cuffs around them and were chained to the ceiling. I got a rush of pain in my neck so I looked down at my feet, I decided to look at what I was wearing and maybe that would help jog my memory. I was wearing my new military style jacket, black leggings, my black lace up boots (the kind that look like army boots but are tight on your ankles, you know what I mean), and my black tank top. I remember putting this outfit together in a motel room. I was with my dad, uncle, our friend Hank and his son Christian. I remember that I was on a trip with them. I remember getting into a fight with Christian and stormed out of the house and then I was hit in the head. The horrible truth dawned on me. I've been kidnapped Where am I? Where were my friends and family? Then another horrible thought dawned on me. Where they dead? I had to get the thought out of my head, I looked around a little bit more. I moved slightly and felt something in my back pocket. My phone! I know my dad was 1 on speed dial, if I could just hit the button I could call him. I swung my body and I hit my phone on the post I was leaning up against. I heard something. I turned slightly to the side and hit the post again. The sound got louder. I had turned the phone on speakerphone! I heard the phone ringing. Once, twice and then three times. Then voice mail. Damn, I thought. Then I got a rush of pain in my arm and my head, I screamed in pain. I burst into tears, this was too much to take. Then the hum was gone and things got fuzzy. I could feel myself about to pass out. The door I was facing burst open and I saw four figures in the door way. I could hear faint voices. My hearing was going. The figures came close to me, I couldn't see them well. Were they my attackers? I tensed up. When one of them came closer I turned away. I mumbled

"please don't hurt me. Please"

He grabbed my face and said

"hey, relax, its me, Christian. Were here to get you out of here. Your going to be ok"

I relaxed. I heard a voice in the distance but I couldn't see who was talking because things were still blurry and all of a sudden I felt numb again and I no longer felt pain. Then something stood out to me. More like someone. He said

"Christian try to get Taylor free and we'll keep watch". It was my dad. I felt so relived to know he was o.k. But my good feelings didn't last long. All of a sudden 3 men burst in the room. I heard my dad say "Christian, get Taylor out of those chains and get her out of here. We'll hold them off!"

All of a sudden I heard noises, fighting noises. And then I heard a loud clang and then my arms dropped and I fell. Christian caught me in his arms. I still couldn't move anything. He propped me up and let me hang off him. I draped my arm around him. He touched my face again. He wiped my face. He looked at him hand.

"blood" he murmured. Then he felt the back of my head. He looked at me in the eyes.

"lets get you out of here" he said he tried to get me to walk but I couldn't. My legs felt like jello. He picked me up. He smiled and said "wow your lighter than I expected". I smiled back, then buried my head into his shoulder. He started running. My eyes were closed. I didn't want to see what was going on. About a minute or so later we stopped and then it got bright and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground. I finally opened my eyes and Christian was kneeling beside me, looking at me. He looked really concerned. Im not sure why I said this but it just came out. I said

"Christian, im really sorry"

he looked puzzled "for what?"

"the things I said back at the house. I didn't mean them. I shouldn't have said that you were a girl crazy ass hole"

he smirked, "I know, but the things I said to you" he stopped. It was my turn to be confused. He saw the look on my face

"you don't remember?" I shook my head "wow they must have hit you hard in the head". He felt my head again "well the bleeding has slowed down is the good news but the bad news is you don't remember much" but then I flashed back. We got into a huge fight and well lets just say we both said some things and he said something that hit a little to close to home, I stormed out in tears, and then someone hit me in the head and then well you know the rest. I looked at Christian in the eyes. He looked really sorry for the things he said. I took his hand in mine and said

"I know you feel terrible about what happened between us but I just want you to know that I forgive you" I squeezed his hand "i just hope you can do the same for me". I saw a tear slowly roll down his face.

"yea" he said "I can" he smiled at me. For a minute we just sat there and then I felt a pang of serious pain. I looked down at my arm. There was a huge gash in my right arm. Christian saw this too. He let go of my hand and took of his plaid jacket and ripped of the left sleeve then wrapped it tightly around the wound. I yelled in pain

"its only going to hurt for a minute. This will stop the bleeding"

I looked down at my arm. Man, I didn't realize how bloody it actually was. He sat there and held my hand for another minute (Again im not to sure why I said what I said this but I did)

"when you came and after I figured out who you were" I paused "I don't think I have ever been so happy to see you"

He smiled at me and said "when we were in that forest and that demon dragged you away, I was so scared. I was the last one to talk to you and you had stormed out so angry" he paused, tears were building up in the corner of his eyes, "I felt like if you were dead, it would be my fault" he looked away from me. I pushed myself up with my left arm. I wanted to say something that would comfort him but I didn't have the words so I leaned over and hugged him. He seemed like he needed it because he held me tight. I know I needed it after the day I had. I think we stayed there for at least 2 minutes and then he pulled away. I didn't realize it but I guess I had started to cry. He held my face close to his. He wiped my tears away. He looked deep into my eyes

"you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen" he said.

He leaned in close and kissed me. It was a small kiss but I felt sparks, and i know he did to because he said afterwards

"wow"

I sat there and laughed. I don't have the slightest idea why but I did. I think it was contagious because he did too. That's when the door we were sitting near burst open. My dad, uncle and Frank came out. They rushed over to me. My dad said to me

"Taylor, are you ok?"

"yea im good. Really good actually" I looked at Christian and smiled. He smiled back. My dad looked confused, so did Hank. I think my uncle understood. He smiled. I saw him mumble something. It looked like "young love". My dad decided that it was the best idea to get me to the nearest hospital to get me checked out. I stood up to walk but the second I stood I felt faint. My dad went on one side of me and Christian went on the other side. As we walked to the car I noticed something in my uncles hand and Hanks hand. They looked like guns. Big ones, my vision was still blurry. I looked over to my dad. He had a small gun tucked inside his coat. I looked up at him. He saw me looking at him. I said

"wanna fill me in on what happened back there?"

he looked at me and grinned "you don't remember what we do for a living do you?"

I shook my head. He chuckled "ill explain later". he propped me in the back seat. Christian sat next to me and buckled me in and we drove away.

When I opened my eyes I was in a hospital room. I was propped up on the hospital bed. I was the only one here. How do I keep ending up here, I thought. I was in a room almost identical to the one I was in about a month ago. I tried sitting up but then I felt a sharp pain in my head. I moaned and lay down. I tried recalling what happened to me. I remember that I was being dragged away, I remember waking up in a warehouse thing in a lot of pain, I remember that Christian kissed me. Now I was very confused. Why did he kiss me again? I rubbed my forehead. I sat and tried to think about everything but my memory wasn't the best. I was lying there when Christian walked in. He seemed shocked to see me awake

"your awake!" he said

"how long was I out" I asked. My voice was hoarse

"almost two days" he said

"wow" I said

He sat in the chair on my right. We sat in silence until I remembered about Dean and Sam. I was about to ask about them but then he said

"don't worry Sam and Dean are at the motel sleeping. So is my dad"

"good" I said "how long have you been here?"

"I came today to send them home" he said "they were here all day yesterday and last night. They needed proper sleep"

I paused "they were here all night?" I said. I didn't realize that I was grinning

"yea" he said "why"

"nothing" I said quietly

It had been a long time since someone cared about me so much to stay all night in a hospital. The fact there was three people here made me feel so much better

"listen Taylor" he started to say but I cut him off

"don't you start" I said pointing at him sternly

He seemed surprised "what?"

"don't you start apologizing like crazy to me" I said warningly

He seemed confused. I loosened up a bit

"look I know your sorry" I said, calming down "and I forgive you. You were angry and didn't mean to say what you said. Ive been in that position before. I know how bad you must feel about what you said and I forgive you. You need to believe me when I say that. You've already apologized so you don't need to again"  
for a minute or two he just looked at me smiling. I tried holding back a smile but it wasn't working. I looked up at him

"I will say one thing though" I said "if your going to hunt with me and my family, your going to have to deal with me and my issues. Got it?"

"got it" he said

We sat in silence for a little while, not really knowing what to say. Finally he said something

"look about outside the building" he said

I got uncomfortable. Im not one to talk about that kind of stuff. My stomach felt funny, like there was a nest of butterflies in it. He could tell I was uncomfortable but he obviously needed to talk about it. I got scared, thinking he might take it back, saying he didn't feel that way about me. He obviously sensed what I was feeling. I hate it when he does that

"im not saying im taking it back" he said "im saying that it wasn't the best time to do it"

I was confused "what do you mean"

"well" he said "for one thing you were injured and second, I don't even know if you feel the same way about me"

I didn't say anything. He seemed to regret saying that, like he didn't mean to say it. He looked down

"I guess its out in the open now" he mumbled

I tried not to laugh. I was about to say something but he kept going

"look" he said "I like you, a lot actually, ever since I first met you. I like everything about you, the sass, the talk back, the bickering. Everything. I don't know if you feel the same way but I had to tell you. I know you have issues, I do too, but your quirks, are a part of what makes me interested in you. Weird right? Anyways, you don't have to say anything, I just needed to say something"

He started to walk towards the door

"now where do you think your going" I asked, holding back laughter (it wasn't working very well)

He turned and looked at me

"come here" I said

He walked over beside me and sat down on the bed

"you didn't make a fool of yourself" I said "ever since ive met you I knew something weird was going on in my brain, I just didn't know what it was or how to handle it. Now that I head you say those things…I don't know what im feeling right now, like a weight has been lifted. Maybe it's the fact you feel the same way"

I paused. He looked at me in shock

"too be honest" I started again "I have never really felt this way about someone before so im not too sure how to handle it but I didn't want you to feel like an idiot so I said something"

I looked away, blushing slightly. He lightly grabbed my chin and pulled my face to his. He kissed me again. This time it didn't last only 3 seconds. It was more like 10 or 20. When we pulled away, I felt like my head was spinning. I was stunned, with happiness. I had never been happier. He hugged me tight and whispered

"I'm so happy you're ok"

I smiled and hugged back. He pulled away and sat on the chair next to me. We talked for over an hour about random things. I liked being around Christian. He was tolerable. Dean and Sam came in just as we finished talking

"Oh thank god" Dean said

He came over and hugged me. Sam came over and hugged me too. Sam and Dean grabbed a few more chairs and sat down next to my bed. Dean told me that the nurses will be coming in about ten minutes to see if I'm healthy enough to go home. Hank walked in the room about 5 minutes later. He also seemed relieved to see me finally awake. For the next five minutes we all joked around and had a good time, then the nurses came in and checked me out. They said I had a small concussion and I had stitched in my arm. They also took the old stitches out of my arm. They told the guys to wait outside for me so they could get me changed. Dean gave them a change of clothes for me and my makeup bag. I smiled at him, he was remembering my quirks (like always needing my makeup bag wherever I go). They left and I got changed and did my makeup. It wasn't easy but I did it. After I got changed I sat on the bed and put on my makeup (using a very small mirror) and then went to meet the guys. I walked down the hallway and thought about the past few days. Christian and I did have something, but how was I going to tell Dean. I was guessing that Sam has guessed it already. I didn't really pay attention to where I was walking and I accidently walked into someone. It was Christian

"what are you doing" I asked "I thought you had to wait in the waiting room"

"I do" he said looking around "technically, im there right now"

I laughed and hugged him

"im guessing your glad to see me" he said

"no I hate seeing you that's why im hugging you" I said

He kissed the top of my head and I melted inside a little bit. We let go. He grabbed my hand and we walked. As we came closer to the waiting room, I stopped.

"what" he asked, looking back at me

"were about to walk in there holding hands" I said "what are we supposed to say"

He paused

"I guess your right" he said, he let go of my hand "I got an idea"

"What" I asked

"we have acknowledged our feelings for each other" he said "lets just, acknowledge them on the side, until we're ready to tell our dads"

"that's a good idea" I said

We stood in silence for a minute

"I wish we didn't have to" he said quietly

I looked up at him. He looked really sad. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. When I pulled away he said

"that didn't help"

I stepped back and punched him in the shoulder. We walked into the waiting room and found Dean, Sam and Hank waiting for us. We checked out and walked to the cars. We drove to a diner to grab a bite to eat. When we got there Sam, Hank and Christian questioned me about what I remembered until Dean told them to stop, it could be bad for my head. For a while we just talked about what happened while I was out until Dean spotted something in the paper. 6 people have been found dead with their hearts are missing. Dean says it's a werewolf and it needs to be stopped. He said that we head out for Utah after we finish eating. We ate our food and went to our respective cars. I lay down in the back seat and closed my eyes. The rumble of the loud engine was somewhat soothing. I was half asleep when I felt a small vibration in my back pocket. I grabbed my phone and saw a text from Christian.

Him: **I wish we didn't have to hide this**

Me: ** It wont be much longer**

Him: **I know. Its just going to be really hard to hold back my feelings**

Me: ** I feel the same way but this is something we have to do**

Him: **I guess your right :/. Get some sleep now**

I looked at the time. It was eleven o'clock. I texted him back

Me: **I will. You should too. Goodnight**

I turned off my phone and sunk lower into the seat. I shut my eyes and thought about Christian. I always felt so comfortable with him. I feel comfortable with Sam and Dean but its different. With Christian, I feel like he's always going to be there for me. I sighed and decided to get some sleep. The last thing I remember of that night is being extremely happy. Then I drifted off to sleep


	5. Chapter 5

We drove along the roads of Colorado. We were heading to our motel. We were bushed from fighting demons all day. It was a typical drive until I heard fighting. I looked out the window and saw a girl being dragged away into a barn. I yelled at Dean to stop the car. We halted to a stop. Hank and Christians car almost crashed into ours. I got out of the car and popped open the trunk. I grabbed a giant knife and looked to the barn. Dean and Sam rushed out if the car. Hank and Christian did the same

"what the hell?" Dean asked

"that girl is being dragged to that barn" I pointed to it "I think its vamps that's been killing all the people"

"you mean the ones from the papers?" Hank asked

"yup" I said "get ready boys, this is going to be interesting"

They grabbed their weapons and we snuck to the barn. We listened for movement. I heard nothing. We slowly opened the doors. The farm was really old. There was lots of old tools that looked pretty rusty. There was a bunch of blood splattered on the ground. There was also a lot of empty blood bags on the ground. Yup, vampires. I walked around. I didn't see or hear anyone. I got worried. I turned a corner when someone jumped on my back. I swung around and finally threw them off. I pinned them down. It was a young guy about my age. He had blond hair with green eyes. He looked panicked when he saw the giant knife pressed against his throat

"wait im not a vampire" he said pleading

"prove it" I said

He pulled up his top lip. No fangs. I got off him and pulled him up

"my bad" I said

"its ok" he said "how did you know I might have been a vampire?"

I panicked. Im not good at these talks

"educated guess" I said

He looked at me funny. Sam, Dean, Han and Christian walked around the corner. When Christian saw me standing with this guy, his face went even more serious. I laughed a little bit. I didn't know he was the jealous type. I turned to the blond boy

"whats your name" I asked him

"Riley" he said

"Ok Riley" Dean said "did you see a blond girl get dragged in here"

"yes" he said "she was taken into a room down the hall"

He pointed down a hallway. Dean, Sam and Hank rushed to the room. Christian and I stayed with Riley. Christian was giving Riley the stink eye. I laughed again

"Christian," I said "can I talk to you"

I walked over to Christian

"what is your problem" I whispered

"what?" he asked

"your giving the victim the stink eye" I said slapping him in the shoulder

"ok first off. Ow!" he said "second, I am not"

I looked at him

"Don't lie to me" I said harshly "you wouldn't like the consequences"

He backed off

"ok so I was" he said defensively "he was flirting with you"

"flirting with me?!" I said "we have barely even talked!"

He looked down. I sighed and hugged him

"I didn't know you were the jealous type" I said

"im not" he said

I looked up at him and gave him a look

"ok maybe a little bit" he said

I pulled away and punched him in the shoulder again. Sam, Dean and Hank turned the corner covered in blood. Hank was carrying the blond girl. He placed her down against the wall. We all gathered around her as she slowly woke up. Riley kept his distance from Christian. Her eyes slowly opened. When she saw us she looked confused, then pissed off. She shot up and pulled a knife out of her pocket. She swung it at Dean but he ducked.

"wait a second….." I said

She didn't listen. She came after me. She tried to cut my head off but I ducked. I was getting pissed off. We started fighting. We were equally matched. I finally punched her in the face. Her nose started to bleed. She got me in the mouth. I was bleeding now. I was pissed. Before I could do anything else Dean picked me up by the waist. Sam grabbed the girl by her arms and held her back

"wait a second" Dean said "were not vampires. Were here to help"

She looked at us curiously. Dean put me down and Sam let her go

"you hunters?" she asked

We nodded

"what are you doing on my job" she asked with a lot of attitude

I lost it

"ok first" I said taking a step forward "your welcome for saving your life. Second, what job?"

She rolled her eyes

"I didn't need saving idiot!" she said

I didn't like her tone

"excuse me?!" I took another step to her. Dean grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me to him

"I was about to kill those vampires" she said

"actually" Dean said "you were unconscious"

"we saved your sorry little ass from being vampire food" I said

Dean tightened his grip on my shirt

She gave me a dirty look but didn't say anything. Sam thought this would be a good time to interject

"Look" he said "what job are you talking about. Were hunters too"

"these vampires has been hunting innocent humans for weeks" he said "ive been trying to find them and kill them but they kept moving from town to town and they got more difficult to find, until today. I saw two vampires drag the missing kid over there in here so I followed them thinking I was un seen but I guess not. They knocked me out and dragged me in here"

"well you did good until the getting knocked out part" Dean said

I chuckled. She glared at me

"Im Abbey by the way" she said

"Im Dean" Dean said "that's my brother Sam, my daughter Taylor, our friend Hank and his son Christian"

She gave Christian a flirty look. He gave one back. I gave him my best death glare I had. I was getting pissed off. Dean obviously sensed it because he tightened his grip on my shirt

"don't do anything you'd regret" he whispered

"I wouldn't regret killing her" I whispered back

He let go of my shirt and grabbed my arm, tightly. I cringed

"well Abbey we should be going" Hank said "there will be more vampires coming when they heard what we did. You should get out of here too"

"Yea probably" she said

"I'll drive Riley home" Hank said "it ok if Christian goes with you Dean?"

"no not at all" Dean said

I minded. We walked to the car, Christian tried putting his arm around my shoulders but I shrugged him off harshly and walked ahead of him. I walked over to Riley who was leaning up against Hanks old orange truck

"how you feeling" I asked

"im still a little bit confused" he said

"yea I would be too" I said "but im used to this kind of stuff"

"how do you get used to something like this" he asked stunned

"I have no clue" I said laughing "it just sorta happened"

Riley looked around nervously "your boyfriend going to kill me if he sees us talking"

"Christian?" I said "hes not my boyfriend"

He looked stunned

"its complicated" I said

We stood in silence for a minute. This poor kid had to live in fear of vampires hunting him down for the rest of his life. I pulled out my junior FBI agent card that had my cell phone number on it. I handed it to him

"call me if anything weird happens" I said

He looked at the card "junior FBI agent?" he said "im impressed"

I shrugged. Dean called my name, telling me it was time to go

"just call me if something weird happens ok?" I said

Then I walked to the car. I got in the car and buckled up. Christian looked at me curiously. I met his gaze. He smiled at me. I replied with a death glare and turned away from him. It was a short drive to the motel. Abbey said she was going to meet us there. When we got there Abbey hadn't arrived yet. I was relieved. It gave me time to talk to Christian, or kill him. Either or worked for me. I walked into the motel room and plopped onto my bed. It was almost five o'clock. I was starving. I sat up. Christian was still looking at me funny. There was a knock on the door, I guessed it was Abbey. Christian shot up

"going to say hi to your little girlfriend" I asked sarcastically

He looked really guilty and slowly sat down again. Dean and Sam looked at me curiously. I gave them a warning look. Dean turned quickly and answered the door. It was Abbey. She walked in and sat in the chair next to Christian. He started to blush a bit. My mood shifted from pissed off to deadly

"im starving" Dean said rubbing his stomach "Taylor, can you go pick up some food"

"sure" I said getting up

I stood up and looked at Christian. He looked awfully chummy with Abbey. She was looking pretty friendly herself

"Christian" I said, faking friendliness "would you like to join me"

He saw the anger in my eyes and realized he didn't have a choice

"uh sure" he said

Dean handed me some money and we left. We walked in silence. I was holding back

"are you ok" he asked

"peachy" I said harshly

"no your not" he said looking at me "whats up wit you"

I stopped "you really wanna know?" I asked

"yes" he said. He sounded like he regretted his decision

"whats up with me is that you get all jealous when I save a guys life but then you just turn around and start flirting with some girl you've just met!" I was on the verge of yelling "and it also pisses me off that the fact you do all this, a week after you told me you had feelings for me!"

He didn't say anything. He looked so ashamed

"don't you dare say that you didn't think it wouldn't bother me because you know damn well how I feel!" at this point I was yelling "I told you how I feel only a week ago! If you tell me you forgot I swear I will cut your head off!"

He was stunned

"I am so sorry" he said quietly

"whatever" I said

I walked away quickly. He ran after me

"Look Taylor" he said running in front of me "yes how I was acting was wrong. I should know better but I need to tell you that I had no intention of doing anything with her"

I looked at him

"ok that came out wrong" he said "what I meant to say was I had no intention of hurting you"

I didn't answer. I had no idea how to answer that. I just looked down

"I know" I said "I just got super jealous after I told you not to. I'm such a hypocrite"

"no your not" he said laughing "you had a right to be so pissed. I was kinda flirting with her"

I looked at him

"im trying to be honest!" he said "how can you be mad at that!"

I sighed "you are incredibly difficult to be mad at" I said "its quite frustrating"

He went to hug me but I backed away

"set things straight with her" I said "then we're ok"

He looked at me "not even a hug?!" he whined

"not even a handshake" I said

I walked a head of him with a faint smile on my face. We picked up the food and went back to the motel. When we get there everyone was waiting anxiously

"its about time" Abbey said

I was about to attack but then Christian grabbed my arm. He held me in place until she got her food and sat down, then he let me go. I looked at him

"touch me again," I whispered "and you die"

I walked to the table and grabbed my food. We all ate in silence. Christian was watching what he was saying, Abbey was giving Christian the eye, I was about to kill Abbey, Dean was watching me and Sam and Hank sat there uncomfortably. When I was done I decided to take a walk. Christian got up to join my but I told him I wanted to go alone. I grabbed my phone and walked. I walked along the sidewalk with my hands in my pockets. We were just entering the month of November. My 16th birthday was coming up. I thought about what I would be doing that day when my phone started buzzing. I didn't recognize the number but I answered it anyways

"hello?" I said curiously

"hello Taylor?" the voice asked "its me Riley"

"oh I Riley" I said, a little bit relieved "whats up"

"well" he said "I think Im being followed"

I froze "what?"

"can you meet me for coffee" he said "in a very public place"

"sure" I said "im about five minutes away from a coffee place"

"ok see you there" he said

I turned off the phone and started walking again. I was almost there when I realized that I should tell someone where I was going. I pulled out my phone and texted Dean

Me: ** Riley just texted me. He thinks someone's following him. I'm meeting him at a coffee shop**

I continued walking and arrived at the coffee shop. It was surprisingly full for after 6 o'clock. Riley had beaten me here. He sat there looking around awkwardly. A group of guys sat there snickering at him. Obviously he wasn't a popular guy. This frustrated me. I pulled out my small mirror and made sure I looked my best. I looked good enough to make them jealous. I walked into the coffee shop and walked towards Riley. When he saw me he stood up. I could see the other guys from the corner of my eye. They looked amazed. I sat down across from him

"you want anything to drink" he asked

"I'm good for now" I said sitting back "so what's this about you being followed?"

"well" he said "I was walking home yesterday and I heard footsteps walking the same pace as me but I couldn't see anyone. At first I thought it was a fluke but tonight when I decided to go for a walk, I could have sworn someone was following me. I felt eyes watching my every move. I looked around and saw no one. I thought it might be kids playing a prank on my but then later on I heard a scream not too far from me. I went to check it out and saw a woman with a huge bite on her neck. I knew that it was vampires"

"and when you thought someone was following you" I said "you thought it would be a good idea to go out at night? Alone?"

He looked down "I didn't really think it through"

I nodded "well when I get back to the motel ill run this by Dean and Sam and…."

My voice trailed off. I saw a very familiar face. It was my old friend, Ty. At least it looked like him. He was tall, like Ty, had dirty blond hair, like Ty, was on the skinny side, like Ty, had blue eyes, just like Ty's. I whipped out my phone and went to my email app. I wrote a quick email. It said:

Dear Ty,

I know its been a long time since we talked but I figured I should tell you that I no longer live in Iowa. I don't know what your doing nowadays. Maybe you don't even live in Iowa either. I just felt like everything we went through together, you needed to know that I am living on the road with my dad and uncle. And when I saw dad I don't mean Cas, I mean my real father. It's a really long story. Anyways, I hope your doing ok now. I know im doing much better since living with my mom. I don't remember exactly why we stopped talking but I remember it sucked. Don't feel the need to write me back but for some reason I felt the need to write this I was just sitting in a coffee shop in Colorado and got to thinking. I wish you all the best

Taylor

I put my phone on the table and sat back. Riley looked at me curiously. I watched the guy who looked like Ty out of the corner of my eye. I looked at my phone. The message had sent

"are you ok" Riley asked

I snapped back to reality

"yea" I said

I was going to give Riley more advice when I heard a ping. I saw the Ty look-a-like pull out his phone. I gulped. He started to read the message, his face dropped when he read it. I heard him mumble

"oh my god"

I stood up quickly, maybe too quickly

"um Riley I have to go" I said, regretting sending that message

He stood up too

"Taylor are you ok" he asked sounding concerned

I saw Ty look in our direction

"fine" I mumbled "I have to go. Call me if anything weird happens"

I looked at Ty. He was looking at his phone. Then he looked up. I looked away. I ran out of the coffee shop as fast as I could. People were staring at me, mostly Ty. He stood as I ran past them. I continued running down the street. I ran in the opposite direction of the coffee shop. I ran to the motel. I felt a tear streaming down my face. I turned the corner when I ran into Dean

"whoa" he said laughing. Once he saw my face he stopped "whats wrong?"

"I think I made a mistake" I said

He grabbed my shoulder and looked at me sternly

"what did you do" he said

I explained everything. Who Ty was, our history and the coffee shop. He looked at me in the eyes. He grinned slightly

"I don't think its that funny" I said

"its not" he said "here lets go sit"

He motioned to a bus bench. We sat down

"listen Taylor" he said "I know you think it's a big deal but its really not. Something inside your brain said to email him, and you did. I know you feel foolish for doing it now but in about fifteen minutes, your going to regret running away"

He looked at me

"I know" I said "I just wasn't ready to face him"

I looked back up at him. He flashed me the smile that always made me feel better. I smiled back. He gave me a side hug. It was becoming less awkward to get hugs from him. I leaned into his shoulder. We sat there for a minute. It was nice

"come on" he said "want to get some ice cream"

I nodded. We stood up and walked to the ice cream store. I got bubble gum ice cream, Dean got vanilla. We slowly walked back. I told him everything that Riley told me. I just finished talking as we walked inside the motel room. When we walked inside, everyone wanted to know what we were talking about. Dean quickly filled them in

"ok" Sam said "I got an idea"

"were listening" I said

"what if Taylor and Abbey go to the local high school to keep tabs on Riley. They can make sure he gets to and from school ok"

"wait a second" Abbey said "we would be working as body guards? Im not ok with that"

"im with Abbey on this one" I said "I don't want to be a babysitter"

I stopped. Wait did I just agree with her? I think we were both a bit stunned

"I agree with Sam" Hank added

I shot him a look. He backed off a bit

"girls" Dean added in "I think Sam is right. It would only be for like a week at the most. Taylor, you've already graduated. It wont be that bad"

Me and Abbey looked at each other. I sighed

"I guess we have to" I said "for Rileys safety"

"I guess" she agreed

"Ok" Dean said "ill go call the school"

The next morning I was woken up, gently, at 6:45. I opened my eyes and saw Dean standing over me.

"you gotta get up now" he said quietly

"how is it that a guy whos never been a dad before," I said "can be such a good dad?"

We laughed and I slowly got up. I straightened my hair and decided to go with my red long sleeve crop top, leggings and my lack combat boots. I put on my makeup and started to get my backpack together when Christian walked in. He was wearing a navy blue football jacket with yellow leather sleeves, I had never seen before. I walked to the closet and grabbed my black leather jacket

"you played football?" I asked

He looked at his jacket

"yea" he said "only for a year though"

I nodded "cool"

I put on my jacket and grabbed my backpack and my two binders. I only needed two because I already knew everything they were learning. Soon there was a knock on the door, it was Abbey. She came in and looked at us and smiled. First time I've ever seen her smile

"Hi Taylor" she looked at Christian "hi Christian"

Her voice had completely changed when she said his name. I got angry again. Christian looked uncomfortable. Dean walked out of the bathroom

"you girls ready?" he asked

"yup" I said

Dean looked at Christian "you coming with us?" he asked

"No" Christian said

He was about to say something else but Abbey cut him off

"did you come to see me" she said in a flirty voice

I just about attacked her

"No" he said dragging out his words "I came to see Taylor"

Both Dean and Abbey looked at me. I looked at Christian. He realized his mistake after he said it. Thankfully he caught himself

"she looked pretty upset last night so I thought I'd see how she was doing"

"oh" Dean said "that was really nice of you"

"you're a really sweet guy" Abbey said

It took almost everything I had to not hurt her. They walked to the car. Christian and I stood there. I slapped him in the shoulder

"what the hell were you thinking?!" I said

"I wasn't!" he said rubbing his shoulder

I gave him a look "you need to be more careful with what you say"

"I know" he said "why cant we tell them?"

"soon" I said

I reached up and gave him a light kiss

"I gotta go" I said "ill text you during class"

I walked out of the motel room and into the car. Dean gave me a look of curiosity and I gave him a look that said don't worry about it

"wheres Sam?" I asked

"oh he went for coffee?" Dean said

I shrugged and told him to drive. It was about a five minute drive to Riley's house. We entered the rich part of town. We looked around in amazement. I didn't know he was rich. We pulled up to a giant Mexican style house. It was beautiful. They let us in the gates. Riley met us at the door. The three of us got out and met him at the bottom of the steps

"ready for school?" he asked us

"meh" I said

He shrugged

"ill pick you guys up here after the bus drops you off" Dean said

"Bus?" Abbey said "what bus?"

"your going to take the school bus with Riley to blend in" Dean said

Riley checked his phone

"we should go" he said

Dean gave me a small hug and looked at me. He looked nervous. He kept fixing my jacket

"are you ok" I asked him

He snapped back to reality and let go of my jacket

"yea im fine" he said "you sure your ok with this?"

I looked at him and smiled

"im fine" I laughed "really"

He hugged me again, tighter this time, and then he got in the car and drove away. The three of us walked to the bus stop. Abbey and I explained to Riley that we told the school that Abbey and I were thinking of moving here and wanted to check out the school for a little while, before we came here, just to make sure we like it here. The truth was that I called my FBI supervisor and told them I was doing an undercover job protecting this kid and needed authorization from the school. We waited at the bus stop causally. I pulled out my ear buds and listened to music. Abbey looked at my phone

"that the 4s?" she asked

"yea" I said "it was a gift from my grandparents. They pay for the bill and everything"

She nodded "sweet"

We waited in silence until the bus came

"ready?" Riley asked

I gulped. Last time I was on a bus, I was ten. When the bus pulled up Riley got on first. Abbey and I followed him on. When we got on, everyone was staring at us. We were the new kids. Yay. Abbey and I took the last free seat. Riley sat in front of us with a friend if his. It wasn't a long bus ride to the school. When we got there it was a casual school. It was plain white with some blue. We walked into the school and went to the front office. I told them who we were and showed them my I.D. They gave us our schedules. They offered us a tour of the school but we refused. One of the only things Abbey and I agreed on was that the less human interaction, the better. We walked to our lockers. They were half lockers near Rileys. My first class was with Riley, Abbey had a different class. Riley and I made our way to English while Abbey went to Socials. Riley walked in first, I was right behind him. I was looking at a text from Christian when I walked into the class. When I walked through the door way I looked up. I looked around and saw bunch of kids staring at me but the only person I really noticed was Ty. He was in my first class. He was staring at me. He was about to get up and come talk to me but I rushed over to the teachers desk

"Hi" I said "my names Taylor"

She looked up "ah yes. Welcome. Take a seat wherever you like"

"Thanks" I said

I sat way in the back corner so I could lean up against the wall and I could keep an eye on Riley. Other kids came in slowly. Just when the bell was about to ring, a group of girls walked in. When they saw me they looked a little stunned. One was ahead of them all. I was guessing she was their leader. She walked over to me and glared at me. She stood there for a minute without saying anything. I put my feet up on the bar on the desk and popped some bubble gum in my mouth. I looked her up and down. She was wearing a pink high-low skirt, white tank top, white blazer and gladiator sandals. She carried a very expensive purse.

"who are you" she asked harshly

I smirked at her "none of your business"

She didn't like that

"that's my seat" she had crossing her arms over her chest

I looked at the desk, then back at her "I don't see your name on it"

"I always sit there" she retaliated

"not anymore you don't" I said "relax, im only here for a little while. Then you can have your precious seat back"

She glared at me. I flashed her a sarcastic smile. Her friends were giggling in their seats. She walked and took an empty seat three rows away. Her friends got up and followed her. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone again. I looked at Riley. He was chatting with a girl. She had bright red hair and a freckled face. She had a petite figure. She looked like a sweet girl. I smiled. The bell rang and the teacher got up from her desk. I wrote a text to Christian

Me: **Remind me why im doing this again?"**

I was about to go on some apps when I heard my name. It was the teacher

"Taylor?" she said softly "would you like to come to the front of the class?"

I sighed and put my phone in my back pocket as I stood up. I walked to the front of the class. I felt all the eyes watching me as I walked. I turned and faced everyone. The teacher looked at me

"would you like to tell us about yourself?" she asked

"do I have to" I said quietly

She gave me a look that said I did. I returned the look that said don't make me do this. She smiled and faced the class

"everyone" she said "this is Taylor Cunningham"

"um its Winchester now" I said

She gave me a look

"I haven't legally changed it yet" I said "its my fathers last name"

She nodded and faced the class again

"my apologies" she said "Taylor Winchester. She is from Iowa and is interested in our school so she will be trying it out"

I smiled at the class, I avoided Ty's eyes. She motioned that I could take me seat again, so I did. I put my feet back up and whipped out my phone. The teacher continued with her lesson. The class was taking notes. Except me. I just played games on my phone. After she assigned us some questions to answer from a book they were reading, I got an answer from Christian

Christian: **don't worry it will be over soon J**

I smiled but I caught myself. Remember, your mad at him. I shook my head and went back to my game. When the bell rang I got up and walked out of the room. I was at my locker when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around, expecting to see that bitch from class, but I stared at Ty

"it really is you" he mumbled

I was speechless. He looked at me curiously

"you ok?" he asked

I finally spoke "yea" I said quietly "im fine. Stunned but fine"

"man" he said looking at me smiling "how long has it been?"

"too long" I said

He smiled an even bigger smile "yea"

I grinned "when did you move out of Iowa?" I asked

"about two months ago" he said

"that's about the same time I left" I said

His smiled faded slightly "yea well I actually went to visit you a day before my dad gave me the news about moving. She said you were gone then she slammed the door. I sorta thought you were dead"

I tried so hard not to laugh "no I finally met my dad" I said

"that's great" he said, his smile returning

I returned the smile. He was about to say something else when we were joined by the girl from class. She looked majorly pissed

"Tyler?" she said "why are you talking to her?"

She put a lot of emphasis on 'her'. I looked up at him

"going by your full name now?" I said trying not to laugh

"she insists on calling me that" he said also holding back laughter

She glared at me, then him

"Uh Brianna" he said "this is Taylor. She's….."

Brianna cut him off

"a boyfriend stealer" she said "I know"

I looked at him in surprised

"really?" I said "really?"

He shrugged. She stormed off in a huff. We watched her walk away. I looked back at him

"seriously?!" I said "her?! Of all girls in this school you picked her?!"

"you jealous?" he asked

"jealous of her?!" I said "hell no!"

He shrugged again and we laughed. Riley nudged me

"I have to go to class" I said "but let's catch up later"

I walked down the hall and went up some stairs and went to math class. It was pretty much the same thing as English class. I got introduced, I sat in the corner, I didn't pay attention, then the bell rang. It was time for lunch. As I walked down the stairs I felt my phone vibrate, Dean was calling me. I walked out some doors that lead to the back of the school. I answered the phone

"hey whats up?" I asked

"just wanted to see how everything was going" he said

I laughed a bit "everythings fine. Nothing suspicious yet"

"good" he said

I was about to add that I was fine too when the doors behind me opened. Brianna and her crew came threw the doors. Brianna looked outraged. They walked towards me

"Dean I gotta go" I said "I'll call you later"

"is everything ok?" he asked quickly

"just some girls" I said casusally "nothing I cant handle. Bye"

I hung up before he could say anything else. They walked up to me. I faced them and smirked

"how can I help you ladies" I said casually

"get out" Brianna said

I didn't like her tone. I decided to use the voice I use when fighting demons

"excuse me" I said

She backed away a bit but then got her courage back

"get out of my school" she said trying to sound tough

"your school?!" I took a step forward "are you really that errogant?!"

I slowly put my phone into my boot. I saw a fight coming on. Students slowly started to gather around us. I always love an audience. Brianna looked like she was going to explode. She got all red faced. I pictured steam coming out of her ears. She made her hands into little fists. I started to laugh

"whats so fuuny" she asked, gritting her teeth

"the fact you think you can fight me" I said pointing to her fists

She didn't like that. A large group and formed around us. Everyone looked excited. Abbey and Riley burst through the crowd. She was about to step in and help me but I put my hand up, telling her I didn't need help. I turned and faced Brianna and her crew. Her friends looked very afraid

"listen" I said "I don't want to mess up that pretty little face of yours so why don't you and your friends just walk away before things get ugly"

"what ugly like your face?" she said trying to sound tough

"really your going to try and act tough" I said laughing "how cute"

She lost it. She swung and punched me. She looked proud of herself. I shot right back up. Ty had burst through the crowd, he was going to help but I shook my head. I was annoyed now

"im sorry was I just punched in the face or did a gust of wind come by?" I said

The crowd laughed. I saw Ty laugh

"listen" I said "I don't want to hurt you so why don't you just walk away"

"what you scared" she said mockingly

The crowd laughed

"far from it" I said "im scared from you"

She laughed and punched me again. She had cut my lip. Now, I was mad. I straightened myself up

"oh crap" I heard Ty murmur

Abbey stood there with crossed arms snickering. She was liking this. I walked closer to her. Our faces were nearly touching

"you hit me again" I said "and that pretty face of yours, wont be so pretty anymore"

She thought it was an empty threat so she slapped me. I lost in. I swung a punch and she was on the ground. I stood there and waited for her to get back up. Two of her friends rushed over and picked her up. She was outraged. She tackled me onto the ground. The second we hit the ground I brought my foot up and flipped her off me. I shot up and pinned her down. Her nose was bleeding. My lip was bleeding, that was it. She looked really afraid

"don't say I didn't warn you" I said

I got up off her and I stuck my hand out. She looked at me funny

"im not going to hurt you" I said "im trying to help you up"

She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. I turned to her friends

"you should probably take her to the nurse" I said

As she walked past me I stopped her

"tell anyone I did this to you" I said "I'll come find you. And you don't want that"

She nodded and walked away. I watched her go through the doors. I spun and picked up my backpack. Everyone was staring at me. I smiled at them and walked away with Abbey and Riley, Abbey high fived me. Riley was stunned. I walked to my locker and Ty came up behind me

"what was that" he asked

"Dean has a rule that if I get three times by an innocent person I can hit them" I said, staying focused on my locker

"Dean?" he asked

"my dad" I said

"why don't you call him dad?" he asked

I froze in place. I felt my heard drop into my stomach. The last time I called someone dad was when Cas lived with us. Ty remembered right after he said it

"oh my god I'm so sorry" he said "I totally forgot"

I closed the locker door and faced him

"yea whatever" I said "see you later"

I walked away with Abbey and Riley. For the rest of our classes I could barely focus on anything. Rumors were spreading that I broke Brianna's nose. I wouldn't be surprised, I fight for a living. When I walked onto the bus, people avoided eye contact with me. People were scared of me. Good. I sat next to Abbey and we shared a laugh

"damn" she said looking around "I was hoping it'd be me people were afraid of"

"make a girl bleed" I said "then we can scare people together"

We laughed and sat back. I was starting to get used to Abbey. As long as she stayed away from Christian

"so if you don't mind my asking" Abbey said casually "whats the deal with you and Christian"

"well its complicated" I said "we have feelings for each other but the thing is I don't really get close to people since my step dad ditched me and my mom"

"oh wow" she said "so your not dating"

"not really" I said "I mean we will eventually but I really don't know how to grasp the situation"

"does Dean know" she asked

"not yet" I said "we're waiting for the perfect time to talk to our dad's"

"that's a good idea" she said "So your step dad really walked out on you? That's such a douchebag move!"

"tell me about it" I said rolling my eyes

We sat in silence for a little while

"sorry I've been flirting with Christian so much" she said awkwardly "I didn't know"

"its ok" I said "you know now"

I smiled at her and she smiled back

"so if you don't mind me asking" I said "why did you become a hunter?"

She was silent for a minute

"well" she said quietly "I started living with my aunt when I was about two years old when my parents died is a car crash. I had a pretty normal life until a demon burned my house down when I was 12. My aunt died in the fire. The only reason I know it was a demon because just after I escaped, I saw a man with black eyes running away. I researched people with black eyes and I found out. After I killed that demon I sorta got into this business"

"oh" I said "I'm really sorry"

"thanks" she said

We sat in silence. She finally asked why I got into the business. I told her my whole story as we got off the bus and went to Riley's house. I figured it was only fair. She was stunned when I finished. When we got to Riley's I pulled my phone out to call Dean when I heard whispering. I remembered some guys getting off the bus and remembering feeling like I was being watched. Abbey and I walked Riley to his door and walked down the street to where Dean was going to pick us up. I heard footsteps and whispering again. I typed on my phone 'we're being followed' and showed it to Abbey. I texted Dean saying to pick us up at the corner store instead. We walked for about 15 minutes until we turned into a alley way. We hid behind a dumpster. Two figures appeared shortly. We sprung out and pinned them against the wall. They looked seriously afraid

"why are you following us?" I said harshly

They didn't answer

"Answer her!" Abbey commanded

I looked at the guys we had pinned to the wall. They looked to be about our age. I recognized them from my math class

"I'm only going to ask one more time before I start hurting someone" I said "why are you following us?"

"ok ok!" the guy in front of me said "we saw you guys in the hall and were curious"

"curious about what?" Abbey said

"About you guys" the other guy said "your different from other girls"

"Damn right were different" Abbey said threateningly "we can kill you in five seconds"

"Easy Abbey" I said "we don't kill the innocent"

The guys looked relieved

"but we do hurt" I said

They looked afraid again. Dean and Sam turned the corner

"whats going on" Dean said, sounding concerned

We let go of the guys. Seeing Sam and Dean freaked the guys out even more

"relax" I said "they wont hurt you. You guys can go"

The started to walk past us when I grabbed one by the arm. He turned and looked at me

"follow us again" I said "and I'll do to you what I did to Brianna. Maybe worse"

He nodded and I let him go. Him and his buddy sprinted away. Sam was giving me a look. Dean looked impressed

"was that necessary?" Sam asked

"yes" Abbey and I said it at the same time

We smiled at each other and grabbed our bags. We walked with Sam and Dean to the impala. Dean turned and looked at me

"who's Brianna" he asked

"a girl who gave me a hard time" I said "so I broke her nose"

Dean didn't look too happy

"she hit me three times" I said defensively "I followed your rule!"

Dean smiled at me and gave me a side hug

"that's my girl" he said

Abbey and I climbed into the back of the impala. I explained to Sam and Dean how school went. Dean looked rather impressed with me, Sam, not so much. As we pulled into the motel Abbey left to go to her hideout. Christian was waiting for me outside the door. Abbey said bye to me and walked away. Christian looked slightly offended

"she didn't say bye to me" he said

I gave him a harsh look

"does that bother you" I said

He panicked

"that's not what I meant" he said

"mmhmm" I said "sure"

I walked into the room and plopped myself on the bed. It took me ten minutes to do my homework. I turned on the T.V. and relaxed for a while. When I got bored of television I decided to see if the vamps had strike again. Nothing, nothing at all. I'll admit it, I was disappointed. I turned the T.V. back on and flipped through the channels. Nothing was on. I was really bored. I decided to go to town and get some food. Christian decided to come with me. We walked along the sidewalk and I told him about Brianna. He hated her as much as I did. We walked into the coffee shop I met Riley at. Ty was there with some friends. I saw Brianna amongst them. She had a bandage over her nose. I laughed under my breath. When she saw me pass she looked afraid. I smiled at her. Christian and I walked to the counter. I ordered a caramel latté, he got a triple triple. As we waited for the coffee's Ty finally noticed me and Christian. When he saw us Christian had his arm around me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him stand up. He came up to us

"Hey" he said

I turned and faced him "oh hey Ty. Or should I say Tyler"

He laughed. He looked at Christian. Christian looked back

"Oh this is Christian" I said

"your boyfriend?" Ty asked

Christian and I looked at each other, not really knowing what to say

"sorta" Christian said, handing me my coffee

Ty looked confused. He was going to ask me what he meant but I shook my head saying don't ask

"uh can I talk to you?" Ty asked

"sure" I said "Christian, I'll meet you outside"

He nodded "Nice to meet you"

He walked outside and waited

"What?" I asked

"you attacked two of my friends" he said

I looked to the group of friends. I recognized the two guys that followed us. They also looked afraid. I laughed

"its not funny" he said "you aren't making a lot of friends"

I looked at him sternly "I didn't come here to make friends. I came here to save someone's life"

He gave me a weird look

"look you need to cut back on being so aggressive" he said

"why" I said "that's who I am. You know that"

"I know" he said "but people know we know each other and…."

"you don't want to be seen with me anymore" I said

He looked shocked. He was going to say something but I cut him off

"don't worry" I said "I'll be out of here in no time and you can get rid of me for good"

Before he could say anything else, I ran out of there. I walked next to Christian, trying to act casual. He saw right threw me. I really hated that

"whats wrong" he asked

"Ty's a bigger ass hole than I thought" I said

"want me to hit him" he said

I laughed "no lets just get out of here"

We walked threw town, checking things out. There wasn't a lot to see. Everything was in one big clump, then there was nothing bus houses and parks. We picked up some food and made our way back to the motel. Abbey came shortly after we finished eating, she wanted some help with math. When we were done with school work we talked about hunting. We were comparing the fights we had gotten into when my phone started buzzing. It was Riley. I picked it up right away

"hey what's up?" I asked

"there is someone in my house" he said quietly "please get over here now"

"Riley who is in your house" I said

"I don't know" he said "I think its vampires"

"ok we're coming" I said

Then I hung up. Everyone was looking at me

"Vamps got into Riley's house" I said "we need to go now"

Everyone shot up. Dean, Sam, Abbey and I got into the impala while Christian and Hank rode in their old truck. We drove as fast as we could without killing someone. As soon as we got to Riley's we shot out of the car. I grabbed a giant knife. Abbey and I said we would go together. She was starting to grow on me. As we ran up to the house we saw two big black vans parked outside the house. We crept through the door to the house. Abbey and I took to the upstairs. I never realized how big this house was. To be fair, I had only seen the outside before. We quietly ran up the stairs. The first room we checked was the bathroom. There was a decapitated vampire lying on the floor. Abbey and I looked at each other. How did he know how to do that? We searched the bathroom but found nothing. We moved onto the next room. It looked to be the master bedroom. We looked everywhere but found nothing. We moved onto what looked to be like a closet. Still nothing. We moved onto another room. We were suspecting it was Riley's room. There were posters of famous guitar players and a few very expensive looking guitars hung on the wall. Abbey looked in the closet and I looked under the bed. We still couldn't find him. Were we too late? We heard some commotion downstairs. We only had so long before the vampires would come upstairs. We were about to leave when we saw another door. Most likely his bathroom. I opened the door and saw Riley sitting on the floor clutching a bloody kitchen knife. I guess that's how he cut the vampires head off. He looked like he was frozen. He had gone into shock. Abbey and I kneeled next to him

"I killed a guy" he mumbled

"it was self defense Riley" I said "you did what you had to"

He looked at me with his wide green eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder. I finally got to ask him what I've been wondering this whole time

"Riley" I said "why do the vampires want you anyways"

"They said something about money" he said quietly

"well you do have a lot of it" Abbey mumbled

I elbowed her in the stomach and gave her a harsh look

"Look Riley" I said as soothingly as possible "I know your freaking out right now but more vampires are going to come looking for you and when they their dead friend, they are going to be pissed. We need to get you out of here"

He was about to reply when we heard someone coming up the stairs. They were talking to someone downstairs. It wasn't anyone we knew. I motioned for Abbey to shut the door quietly

"Riley" I said seriously "we're going to get rid of that vampire. Stay here unless I tell you otherwise got it?"

He nodded. Abbey and I crept out of the room and waited. Soon a young man turned the corner into the room. He looked shocked to see us. He grinned when he saw the knives in our hands. He came at me first. As he got close enough I punched him in the face. He backed up a few steps. He looked at me. He was seriously pissed now. He grabbed my shirt and threw me against the wall. It hurt like hell. As I slowly got to my feet I saw Abbey roundhouse kick the vampire. As he slowly stood up I crept behind him and cut his head right off. I walked to the bathroom and opened the door. Riley still looked very afraid. I grabbed the knife from his hands and threw it out the window. Last thing we need is a scared rich kid with a knife. We quietly crept out of the room and made our way down the long hallway. We didn't get very far before we ran into more vampires. There were three of them. We were out numbered. I stood in front of Riley. A woman stepped towards us

"give us the kid and no one gets hurt" she said grinning

"I think your headless friends may disagree" I said

She didn't like that. She came at me and I cut her head clear off with my knife. The guys didn't look happy. Their eyes were focused on Riley. I needed to get him out of there. Abbey was obviously thinking the same thing, she cut the head off of the man on the left and while the man in the right started to go for Abbey, I cut his head off. Riley looked at us in amazement. I looked down at the mess we made

"we'll clean this up later" I said

He laughed a bit. All of a sudden a vampire came out of nowhere and tackled Riley. I ran over to Riley and pulled the vampire off him. This vampire looked to be only about 25. I almost felt bad that I had to kill him. I closed my eyes and swung, I heard the think of his head hitting the ground. I grabbed Riley by the wrist and pulled him up. We ran down the stairs to find about ten headless bodies. Dean and Sam were looking pleased with themselves. Hank and Christian emerged from the kitchen. Their clothes were really bloody. I looked at Sam and Dean. Their clothes were too. Abbey and I were spotless. Dean noticed this

"how?!" he said pointing to us "how is that possible?!"

I shrugged and started laughing

Abbey and I stood outside trying talking. After we left she was going to hunt down the rest of the pack. We exchanged numbers, just in case we ever needed each other. Riley sat on the steps, still a little confused. Dean, Sam, Hank and Christian came through the doors each carrying two garbage bags and bloody wash clothes in their hands. Hank and Christian put the garbage bags in the back of their truck. They were going to go and burn the bodies then meet us on the road

"well" Abbey said "I should be on my way"

"you going?" Christian said too eagerly

I shot him a look

She laughed a bit "yea. Someone has to keep this town from burning to the ground"

I smiled. Abbey came over and hugged me

"you guys ever call me if your in town again" she said as she walked away

"sure" I said "call us if your ever in trouble"

"I always am" she called

We laughed, then she was gone

"Hanks" Dean said "we're going to hit the road, we'll meet up somewhere"

"sure" Hank said

Dean and Sam climbed into the car and Hank got into the truck. I stood there with my arms crossed across my chest looking at Christian, shaking my head. He came to give me a hug but I stuck my hand out. He looked surprised

"nuh uh" I said

"what?!" he said

I laughed and got into the car. He was still standing there looking confused as we pulled out of the drive way. As we pulled onto the highway I remembered the spat with Ty. I whipped out my phone and wrote him an email

Dear Ty,

I'm leaving town sooner than expected. It hurts me to say this but I don't know if we should speak again. I never told you why I live on the road and I'm not sure I ever will. What I do is dangerous to anyone and everyone around me. That's why I think it's for the best if we don't speak for a while, or ever again. I don't want you to reply to this email because it will just make this harder and more painful. If you ever find yourself in some messed up, dangerous situation, call me. If not, it would be best to say you don't know me. Good bye

Then I pressed send. It was hard to do but in this business, you make enemies, not friends. I sat back and looked out the window. It was a clear night and the stars were out. I looked at the passenger seat, Sam was already sleeping peacefully. I looked in front of me. Dean was driving with a smirk on his face. I smiled. I come from a big family of rich people who are always saying how lucky they are. As I sit in the back seat of this beautiful car, listening to my uncle snore quietly, and my dad nodding his head to classic rock, I know that I'm the lucky one.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys so I apologize about the long wait. I was doing a bit of traveling and had other things going on. Anyways, I hope you like it and please review and follow**

We were parked on the side of a highway. I was propped up on the hood of the car. Dean was leaning against the car reading a local newspaper. I pulled out my aviator sunglasses from my pocket. It was a really sunny day, even though it was only November. My legs felt they were on fire even though it was only eight degrees. I guess wearing black tights and sitting in the sun wasn't my best idea. I looked at my outfit. I was wearing knee high brown boots, black leggings and an orange long sleeve. I inched over to the left slightly so I got some shade from the trees on my legs. I looked at my phone, then at the forest to the forest on my left. Sam was taking forever

"how long does it take to go pee?" I asked

Dean laughed at me. Hank's truck pulled up. Hank and Christian climbed out. Hank started stretching. He wasn't a young man, it shocked me how he did all the driving hunters do. Christian walked over to me

"why did you guys pull over?" he asked

"because Sam has a small bladder" I said

"I do not" he said emerging from the woods

I rolled my eyes. Sam grabbed a bottle of water and started drinking

"Seriously?!" I said "now were going to have to pull over again in five minutes"

He shot me a look but I shook it off. We decided to sit and enjoyed the sun for a little while. I closed my eyes and relaxed. My birthday was in a few days. I would be sixteen. I wonder if Dean knew. I looked at him with one eye. He was casually reading the sports section. I closed my eye and relaxed again

"hello" a familiar voice said

I jumped. I opened my eyes and found myself looking at Cas. Christian looked like he had a heart attack. Sam had dropped his water bottle

"Cas" Dean said, catching his breath "don't scare us like that"

"my apologies" he said

He turned to me

"hello Angel" he said

Everyone turned to me

"Cas I told you to never call me that again!" I said

"Again, my apologies" he said "but I have called you that your whole life. Old habits die hard"

I glared at him and sat back. Dean and Sam started talking to him about something. I glared at him the whole time. Finally he said he was leaving

"well" he said "I'll see you all around"

"yea right" I said quietly

He looked at me and said nothing. He looked a little sad. Then he was gone. Everyone was looking at me

"Angel?!" Dean said

"Cas gave me that nickname when I was little" I said "as hard as it is to believe, I used to be a saint"

They all laughed

"ironic isn't it?" I said laughing with them

We went back to relaxing. We were enjoying the quiet until I heard Dean saying something to himself

"oh wow" he said

"what?" I asked sitting up

"take a look at this" he said handing me the paper

I took the paper. The headline said "**Teenager mauled in park"**. As I skimmed through the article the sentences "**other teenager missing" "sixth person to go missing in this week" "body still missing" "other bodies found with heart missing" **caught my eyes. I showed Sam. After he read it, he looked to Dean

"you thinking werewolf?" Sam asked

"you read my mind Sammy" he said

I got excited. I've never fought a werewolf before. I sat up

"where we off to?" Hank asked

"Oregon" Dean said

"well lets go!" I said hopping off the car "shot gun!"

"Damn" Sam said quietly

I grinned and climbed into the front seat. Dean said it would take over a day to get there not including stops. We decided it was best to leave right away. We had been driving for a few hours, it was dark and Sam was sleeping peacefully in the back. Dean and I were quietly listening to music

"So Cas told me your birthdays coming up in a few days" he said

I was surprised "yea" I said

"so you'll be sixteen" he said "wow"

"yea I know" I said "its weird"

"very" he said quietly

I rest my head against the window. It was late and my eyes were getting heavy. I closed my eyes and fell asleep

I was awoken after what felt like minutes. I opened my eyes and saw we were at a red light. I realized that I had Deans jacket draped over me. I looked over to him. He saw me and smiled

"hey your awake" he said softly

"yea" I said rubbing my eyes "where are we"

"Oregon" he said "remember?"

"oh yea" I said sleepily "werewolves right"

I sat up. Sam was awake in the back seat. He was looking out the window

"thanks for giving me your jacket" I said

"I saw you shivering in your sleep" he said smiling "it was the least I could do"

I smiled. I looked out the window. There was a golf course on my right and a pack of houses to my left. We were driving up a large hill. As we stopped at a stop sign I looked at my surroundings. There were only houses and trees. There were children playing outside. We were on a small street and I still couldn't count all the mini vans

"this is the definition of hell" I mumbled

As we drove on I saw more and more houses and more and more families. As we pulled into town I saw a group of teenagers that thought they were so awesome. I rolled my eyes. At least there were teens here I thought. This place was the spitting image of suburbia. I shuddered. I don't think I ever mentioned that I detest the suburbs. I hate the suburbs because…..well, for as long as I can remember, I envied them. I never had much of a normal family, I hate a crappy house, I never had neighbours, I lived in the middle of nowhere, I never had any friends and I could never go outside to play because of the area I lived in. It's not just that I hate the suburbs, I hate the people too. They are always so preppy. It pisses me off to no extent. I slumped back in my seat and sighed

"where we going first" I said grumpily

"Well the last victim was killed during school hours so we're going to check out the school and ask around" Sam said

"ok" I said "I'll let Christian know"

I pulled out my phone and heard Dean and Sam snickering. I shot them each a death glare. They stopped snickering, I texted Christian to meet us at the high school. When we got there, Dean, Sam and Hank quickly changed into suits in their cars. They were going to say that Christian and I were interested in becoming FBI agents as a career as a walked into the school. As we walked in the receptionist asked who we were

"Agents Smith, Johnson and Brown" Dean said

They flashed their fake ID's. She studied them for a moment and then asked about us. Sam explained the story of us being interested in the business. When Sam was done talking, she studied us. When she looked at me I flashed her biggest fake smile. She looked at me for a minute then let us through. We walked down the hallway and stopped at a classroom. We were going to talk to the student that found him. We were also going to talk to the boy who was later found, passed out and wounded. We walked up to a classroom. The walls were a gross green looking colour that looked like carpet. There were projects hanging on the wall. The teacher looked to be about in his fifties. He was bald on top and wore a sweater vest and kaki pants. He was wearing half moon glasses. When the attention of the class was shifted to us, the teacher spun around

"hello" Sam said in his nicest voice

I had to hold back my laughter

"Hello" the teacher said "what can I do for you"

"We would like to talk to Kyle Anderson" Dean said

I scanned the crowd and everyone was looking at a guy sitting in the row in front of us. He slowly got up until the teacher put his hand out motioning him to stop. Kyle froze in place

"who are you" he said harshly. I didn't appreciate the attitude

"FBI" I said coolly

Everyone looked at me, especially Dean. I wasn't really supposed to use my FBI status unless I had clearance. At this point I didn't. The teacher looked at me and laughed

"You?" he said "your only a teenager"

I whipped out my ID and my supervisors card. I walked over to the teacher and handed them to him. As he studied them, his eyes widened and his mouth opened. I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked. I sank into my hip and started to laugh as he gaped in awe. He handed them back to me and I looked at Kyle who was standing there awkwardly

"Kyle" I said "could you please come with us"

I turned and walked past everyone. As I passed Sam he whispered

"your not supposed to do that"

"oh bite me" I said

Dean bit his lip so he wouldn't burst out in laughter. Christian covered his mouth. Hank was shaking his head and snickering. Dean high fived me. I sat on a table that was out in the hallway. Kyle walked out, looking very confused. He was super tall, had quite a few muscles, he was wearing a shirt that said 'property of the Roseburg Hockey team', had dark brown hair and brown eyes almost as dark as mine.

"what's going on?" he asked

He had a super deep voice. He looked really afraid

"Don't worry" Sam said in his soothing FBI agent voice "our junior partner here is just going to ask you some questions"

Sam pointed at me. I looked at him with wide eyes. I don't remember this being a part of the plan. I hopped off the table and walked over to him. My expression said it all

"the guys and I are going to find the other guy" he said "you interview Kyle and we'll find the other guy"

I didn't agree with his decision but I decided that it was best not to argue. I threw my arms up in the air in frustration

"fine" I breathed "go"

I shooed them away and turned around. Kyle was standing there staring at me. I forgot he was there. I had just embarrassed myself in front of him. My bad. He looked highly confused. I smiled. Christian didn't look too happy

"ok well we're going to go" Dean said trying to break the awkwardness "we'll meet you back here"

I nodded. I turned and watched them walk down the hall. Once they turned the corner I turned around. Kyle was still staring at me. I didn't really know what to say

"hi" I said

"hi" he said timidly

"uh why don't you take a seat" I said motioning to some chairs

He nodded

"why am I being questioned by the FBI?" he asked sitting in a chair

"well" I said sitting down "its about the night your friend disappearing"

He lowered his head

"I'm sorry" I said resting my hand on his shoulder

He nodded

"if its not too much trouble" I said sitting back "I need you to tell me what you remember"

"I already told the police" he said quietly

"Yea but I'm not the police" I said

He looked away "far from it" I mumbled

He looked at me. I sat there trying to look innocent

"just tell me what you remember" I said

"well" he said "Jason and I were in the park passing the football around because tryouts were coming up and he wanted to practice. It was getting late so when we were going home when something jumped out and pounced on me. I couldn't see what it was because it was so dark. I felt its claws scratching me. It hurt like hell. He was trying to drag me into the forest. Jason pulled it off me. I was lying on the ground in pain when I heard Jason being dragged off into the forest. I tried to get up but I was in too much pain. Everything was blurry when someone found me. His name is Eric. After he found me, I passed out"

I wrote everything down

"Do you have any idea of what it might be" I asked

"I don't know" he said "I thought it was wolf but it was too small and was definitely wearing clothes but they seemed old because they were all torn"

Definitely werewolf, I thought. I wrote everything he said down

"thank you" I said

I was about to tell him he could go when the guys turned the corner. They were walking with a guy with red/brown curly hair. He was very tall and had dark eyes. He was wearing a football jacket. He looked scared with a mix of sad

"Taylor," Dean said "this is Eric. He is the one who found Kyle"

I stood up and walked to Dean "why are you bringing him here?" I asked

"we thought you could interview him" Dean said

I put my hand on my hips "you didn't?!" I asked

He looked very awkward "well no"

"Then what did you do?!" I said shaking my head

He didn't answer. I looked at the other guys. They all averted eye contact with me. I sighed in frustration

"I work with idiots" I mumbled, shaking my head

"alright" Dean said "Christian, interview Eric and we'll go over what Taylor has"

Christian nodded and leaded Eric to a table down the hall. I plopped myself on a table across the hall as they went over what I wrote down. I picked at my nails until I noticed Kyle looking at me. I flashed him a small smile, just to show I'm harmless, well kind of. I pulled out a piece of gum. I popped a bubble, Sam scolded me. I grinned at him and blew another one. He rolled his eyes and went back to the paper. I kicked my legs back and forth. This was getting boring. I watched as Dean and Sam talked and as Hank and Christian interviewed Eric. I was waiting for about five more minutes until Dean finally spoke

"Taylor" he said "can you here for a sec"

I looked at him "Daddy am I in trouble" I asked in my best five year old voice

He gave me a look and I hopped off the table. Sam and Dean were standing in front of some lockers

"whats up" I asked

"from what you have here" Sam said "it sounds like the werewolf was after him"

I gave him a sarcastic look "no really?"

Dean snickered "well we don't think that it's going to leave him alone"

"so?" I said "what does this have to do with me?"

"We don't know when it's going to strike again" Dean said "so we want you to watch him"

I gaped at them "I am not babysitting again"

"Taylor, do you want this kid to be mauled to death?" Sam said

I looked down "no I guess not" I said quietly

"please" Dean added sweetly

I stirred uncomfortably, Dean was giving me his sweet guy eyes that made woman melt

"Fine!" I said giving in "but you are never allowed to use those eyes again!"

As I walked away he started snickering. I spun around quickly and gave him a warning look. He stopped immediately. I spun back around and walked to Kyle

"looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the next few days" I said casually

He looked a little confused so I explained

"My partners and I think you are in danger" I said "so I'm going to be watching over you until this whole thing clears up"

"oh" he said sounding shocked "so I'm in danger"

"Not around our best agent" Dean said putting his hand on my shoulder "believe me, nothing gets past her"

I smiled up at him "why don't you go home and get some rest. Hank, would you please drive him home?"

"of course" Hank said

Hank and Christian escorted Kyle out to their truck. We got Eric's contact info and sent him home. I walked back to Dean and Sam

"Ok he knows I'll be looking after him for a while" I said

"shouldn't you get clearance from your supervisor?" Sam said with a hint of sarcasm

"oh put a sock in it Sam" I said harshly as I walked past him

Dean started chuckling and walked behind me. Sam looked confused, which made me shake my head and laugh. We walked out of the school and got into the Impala. We drove to a motel about ten minutes into town. After we checked in I plopped myself on one of the beds, Sam and Dean took the two beds to my right. Dean and I watched some T.V. while Sam did research (like he always did). I hadn't realized how long Dean and I were watching T.V. but the next thing I knew, Sam was handing me a bowl of soup. We ate our soup,comparing notes on why the werewolf is killing. After dinner we watched some movies. At about eleven o'clock I slowly started to drift off to sleep. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I curled up into a little ball and brought the covers up to my face. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. What felt like minutes later, I was awoken by Dean softly shaking my shoulder. When I looked up at him he smiled at me

"Sam and I are going to investigate the park and forest" he said

"ok" I mumbled

He walked away and went out the door. I decided I should get up and head over to the school to make sure Kyle got there ok. I got changed, did my hair, did my makeup and went to catch a bus. I stopped in town to get a coffee and muffin. I grabbed the next bus and went to the school. When I got there almost everyone was in class. There were the few kids walking in the halls, most likely avoiding class. I was walking down a hallway when I passed a kid with a bruised eye. He was a short skinny kid with a plaid shirt with rolled up jeans. He had his jeans up to his bellybutton and had glasses that looked like the ones from harry potter. As I continued down the hall I heard Kyle's voice. He had made it to school alright. I walked to town; I figured that he didn't need me right now. I went the library and did a little bit of werewolf research. About three hours later I finally got bored and left. I decided to go; I read everything there was on werewolves. I grabbed a tea from a coffee shop then hopepd on a bus. I sat on the bus with my music plugged in on my way back to the motel. I was staring out the window when I saw I was passing the high school. I checked my phone and saw it was just after three. I pulled the trigger and got off at a stop across from the school. I thanked the bus driver as I walked off the bus. I walked the perimeter of a field and came to the front entrance of the school. I walked through the front hallway and looked left and right. Where was Kyle? I searched the school high and low for about 10 minutes. If this kid was dead I was screwed. I walked through some doors and saw a group of guys talking in front of some bins with football gear next to them. I saw Kyle in the group. I sighed with relief, I can't have people dying on my watch. I walked over towards them. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket. I smiled at my outfit. I was wearing my red long sleeve crop top, dark blue jeans, combat boots and my black leather jacket. My hair was in loose curls as well. This was my favourite outfit. A few of the football guys saw me and pointed at me. Kyle turned and saw me. He looked a little surprised. I smiled and gave him a small head nod. He excused himself from his friends and came over to me "What are you doing here" he asked "I was assigned to protect you" I said crossing my arms "I'm just doing my job" He shrugged and we walked towards where his friends are "Guys this is Taylor" he said "she's..." His voice trailed off, he obviously didn't lie a lot "I'm a visiting family friend" I said "Right!" He said I looked up at him and shook my head no,. stood and listened to pointless guy talk until Kyle tapped me on the shoulder. He was finally ready to go. He picked up his hockey stuff, said bye to some friends and we walked away. We had barely made it away from his friends when I saw a group of guys surrounding the wimpy looking kid I had seen in the hallways earlier. They had him surrounded against a wall, nowhere to run. "What going on over there?" I asked "Oh that's Tony and his gang" Kyle said "they always pick on Mark" "Shouldn't someone do something?" I said "People have tried but they always fail" he said casually "he is really tough and he knows it too" "We'll" I said grinning "today's the day that all changes" Kyle looked at me with a confused look as I walked toward the group of guys. They didn't notice me until I was behind them "Hello boys" I said They all turned and looked at me. The one guy that was in front of the nerd stepped towards me "Can I help you?" He asked trying to be menacing. I just about burst out laughing. He was as menacing as a puppy "Yes actually" I said "you can back away from Mark here" He laughed "like that's going to happen" I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Kyle "Taylor don't be stupid" he whispered I shrugged him off "Listen here Tony" I said taking a step towards him "you're going to let him go" "Who says?" He said smirking "I do" I said glaring at him "Look darling" he said "why don't you just go home before things get ugly" "Ugly like your face?" I felt childish saying it but I had no better retaliation He looked pissed. Kyle put his hand on my shoulder again and bent down "You don't know what you're getting into" he said "let's just go" It took me a minute to decided whether or not to kill this Tony kid. I decided to be the bigger man (in this case woman) and walk away. As I walked away he grabbed my arm "I'm not done with you" he said harshly I spun around and glared him. I pulled my arm free and stepped back. One more mistake and he was dead meat. I hadn't said anything so he took it as me backing down "What you afraid?" He said "Afraid for your future yes" I said smirking "afraid of you? Hell no" He didn't like that. He walked over to me and pushed me to the ground with all his force. I fell the the asphalt hard. I hit my head on the ground. Ok, the bastard was mine. I was slowly getting up when I saw a few pairs of feet rush over to me. The football guys had been watching the whole thing and came to help me. Kyle obviously didn't like Tony pushing me "What the hell Tony?" He asked harshly "are you that much of an ass hole you go pushing around girls?" Tony spun and faced him. I pictured steam coming out his ears, I quietly laughed to myself. Tony wound up and punched Kyle. Ok, time to step in. Kyle was on the ground tending his bleeding lip when they started to walk away. I shot up and grabbed Tony by the shoulder "I'm not done with you yet" I said mocking him As he spun around to face me I grabbed the front if his shirt and punched him square in the nose. One of his friends came at me and I ducked under the punch and kicked his knees in. As the second guy fell to the ground a third came at me. He was coming towards me when I slid back and tripped him. He fell flat on his face. The last guy came at me as I stood up. Once he was at a decent distance I roundhouse kicked him in the face. When he fell to the ground I looked around and admired my handy work. The football guys were either staring at me in awe or laughing their asses off. I walked to Kyle, he was still on the ground. A few guys were around him, I shooed them away as I kneeled next to him. I tried to see his mouth but he kept refusing "Oh don't be such a baby" I said harshly He slowly turned to show me where he was punched. His mouth was bleeding slightly but no missing teeth. I helped him stand up and handed him his gross smelling football gear. We waved goodbye to his friends and we walked away. He bombarded me with questions. He was amazed that I had just singled handidly beat up the toughest kids in the school. As I walked him home he never stopped talking, asking questions, I was laughing the whole time. I walked him home so he could get rid of his hockey stuff. I waited for him at the front door. The whole time he was begging me to let him go to town alone. I kept refusing and tried to get him to stay home, but he wouldn't bite. We finally compromised and he "let me" come along with him so he could hang out with his friends. We walked for a while; I made up some lie about how some murderer was using a dog to do his dirty work for him. We finally arrived at a coffee shop where he was greeted by a group of four guys. I grabbed my own table next to them and rolled my eyes about 20 times. The conversations they were having were so stupid I could barely process it. I fiddled with the silver knife that was tucked in the side of my pants. I was sitting casually, picking my nails with the blade, when someone sat in front of me. I stashed the knife in my boot. I looked up and saw a shorter guy with a bit of a baby face and had brown hair that was spiked up in the front

"mind if I sit" he asked

"you're already sitting" I said

He laughed. When he saw my expression he stopped.

"Normally I'd sit with them and leave you to scare the crap out of me in peace but all the tables were taken" he said awkwardly

I grinned to myself. I scared him, that's a good thing. I sat relaxed and watched the guys talking. They were the typical football jocks. They were annoying, stupid, immature, way too confident and had a special talent of making me want to kill them all. The boy across from me looked very uncomfortable. He was awkwardly looking down at his hands

"what's your name?" I asked

He looked up and awkwardly looked at me "Mitchell"

"Nice to meet you Mitchell" I said "I'm Taylor"

He nodded and looked down again. I laughed quietly

"you don't need to be afraid of me" I said "no need to be worried"

He looked up. He seemed to be relieved

"unless you piss me off" I added "then you should worry"

He looked terrified. I looked over at the guys and saw them making their way out the door. I whistled and Kyle spun around. I stood up and nodded him to come here. He slowly walked over to me

"what?" he said whining like a little five year old

"ok do I even need to tell you all the things wrong" I said crossing my arms

"maybe you should….." he said looking down

"ok first" I said "you left your friend Mitchell here by himself which is the biggest ass hole move I've seen"

I pointed to Mitchell who looked really sad

"second" I continued whispering slightly "I told you you're not allowed to go anywhere without me and you were just about to strand me here! A freaking FBI agent! A FBI agent with a short temper! That is not a great combination"

He didn't say anything so I decided to get extra scary

"now listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once" I took a step towards him "I am putting my life at risk to save your sorry ass so you either get your act together and listen to me or things could get ugly. You saw what I did to Tony and his friends, imagine what I could do to one person. Do we have an understanding?"

He nodded

"I'm going to need a verbal answer" I said harshly "do we have an understanding"

"Yes we have an understanding" he said

"good" I said walking away "now lets go"

"but….." he started to say

I spun around and glared at him. He backed off and looked at his friends

"I can't hang out any more guys. I'll see you tomorrow at school" he said walking past them and out the door

His friends turned from him to me. I crossed my arms and walked past them. I turned when I was at the doorway

"oh boys" I said "you forgot someone"

I nodded towards Mitchell

"I would suggest including him now" I said "he's a friend of mine and I don't like it when ass holes like you are mean to my friend. Just keep that in mind"

I walked out of the shop and onto the sidewalk. I shot Kyle a threatening look

"let's go" I said coolly

We walked in silence for a long time. We were on a quiet suburban street so I decided it was safe to put my silver bullets into the gun that was in my waistband. I pulled out my gun and the little container of silver bullets. Kyle was giving me a funny look

"your reloading a gun now?!" he said

"well you never know when danger strikes" I said casually

We continued walking as I loaded it. It only took me five minutes to unload and then reload it. I put the gun in my waistband and double checked to make sure my silver blade was still in my boot

"are you really a FBI agent?" he asked

"Yes actually" I said "I don't usually use my badge unless its important though"

He smiled down at me

"so what's going on with you and that other guy?" he asked "I think his name is Christian or something"

I looked up at him

"he kept glaring at me when I was talking to you" he said

I laughed at myself

"to be honest" I said "I don't even know. I like him but I don't know if you noticed but I'm not much of a people person"

He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it

"its just I have serious trust issues" I said "and I feel like this is going a bit fast. We haven't known each other that long"

"So why don't you tell him that?" he asked

"because I really care about him and the last thing I want to do is hurt him. I just feel like in the past little while, we've been pushing away"

"So why don't you just spend more time together" he said "you obviously care about him and from the looks he gave me, I can tell he's crazy for you"

I smiled "thanks. You know, ione day, you may make a good friend"

"yea because guys love hearing that" he said sarcastically

We laughed and continued walking. We took a shortcut through the park. I convinced him that'd he'd be safe with me. As we walked through the park I noticed that there was nobody here. When I asked him if people were usually here at this time he said that the odd family would come to play on the wing but it was usually pretty quiet. I looked up at the sky, It was sunset. I guess family's were inside, spending time together. I snorted at the thought. We were walking along the forest when I heard something moving. I grabbed Kyle's shoulder. I pulled out my gun and released the safety. I kept in my hand as we kept walking. We were about halfway along the forest when the noise got closer. I looked around, there was nothing there. It was now dark out, I was on red alert

"ok we need to hurry" I said

"what why?!" he asked sounding concerned

"because I think we're in serious danger right now" I said tightening my grip on his arm

We walked quicker and the noise moved quicker too. I felt the thing start to pick up its pace. I stopped in my tracks

"kyle run now!" I said

"No way" he said "I can't just leave you"

"I'm armed and you're not. I'll be fine" I said pushing him "just go"

He looked at me for a minute then ran. I watched him run out of the forest. He turned to watch me

"Keep running!" I yelled as the sound came closer "don't stop until your home! I'll be fine!"

He turned and started running again. I turned towards the sound

"come and get me wolfy" I said out loud

The next thing I knew there was a figure in front of me. It was hard to make out but I saw the claws and teeth. I got nervous but caught myself; this was no time to get scared. I tightened my grip on my gun

"wanna dance bitch?" I asked

He pounced on me and pinned me to the ground. With struggle, I threw him off of me. I got to my feet and backed up. He came at me again and slashed my side. I yelled out in pain. I almost fell to the ground but I sucked it up. I had dropped my gun when he slashed me so I whipped out my knife. When he came at me again I slashed him. He howled in pain and then ran away. As I watched him run, I felt the blood stain my clothes. I slumped down a tree. The pain was unbearable. I pulled my phone out and called Dean. There was no answer so I tried Sam. No answer there either. I felt a tear stream down my face. There was only one thing I could do. I looked up to the sky

"Cas? Can you hear me?" I asked "I'm sure your just as surprised that I am that I'm praying to you but I'm desperate! I'm blacking out here Cas. Do anything, anything. Just make this pain stop"

I waited for about ten minutes. Nothing had happened. I got extremely pissed off

"I knew you wouldn't answer you winged bastard" I mumbled "I could bleed to death and you don't even care. You never have"

I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths, I was going to black out, I knew it. I tried to keep breathing as everything became hollow. I saw a figure in front of me, they said something and then left

"wait" I breathed "come back"

Then I blacked out

When I opened my eyes I was in the motel room with Sam staring at me. He looked relieved to see me awake

"oh thank god you're awake" he said "Dean was so worried"

"he was worried?" I mumbled

"very" he said sitting next to me

I tried sitting up and felt a sharp pain in my side. I was about to swear but Sam shot me a warning look. He helped sit me up

"So were you and Deans the one that found me?" I asked, getting my voice back

"yea" he said "we got a strange text from someone saying you were in danger in the forest. How did you know we found you? You were blacked out by the time we found you"

I looked at him. It wasn't them who found me, then disappeared. He gave me a puzzling look. I changed the subject

"where's Dean" I asked

He panicked a bit "out"

"out where?" I asked suspiciously

"just out" he said trying to cover up his awkwardness

I looked at him quizzically but then shrugged it off. Sam left to go take a shower. Once he was gone I started laughing to myself

"Cas you son of a bitch" I said "maybe I misjudged you. Maybe you are trustworthy. Maybe"

I closed my eyes and relaxed. I heard the door open. I opened one eye and looked at the door. Dean was standing in the door looking at me kind of shocked

"hey" I said

He walked over to me "when did you wake up?!"

"like five minutes ago" I said

"Taylor we were so worried" he said sitting next to me

"yea Sam explained about the weird text" I said sitting up, cringing in the process "did you guys stitch me up?"

"yea" he said "it was all me. Sam was kind of a baby"

I lifted my shirt to half way up my ribs, there were bandages wrapping my side. I touch it slightly, it stung like hell. I took my hand off it and lay down. Dean stood up and walked over to a medicine bag and grabbed an Advil. He poured a glass of water and handed it to me. I knocked back the pill and I drank the water. I closed my eyes and pulled the blanket up to my neck. I decided I needed a nap. I slowly drifted off to sleep. When I opened my eyes again the sun was peeking through the window. I sat up, feeling the bandages move as I moved. This time it didn't hurt when I sat up. I looked around and saw I was alone. I got out of bed and looked at my phone. I had slept the entire day. I quickly changed my clothes and pulled my straight hair into a ponytail. I looked in the mirror and stared at myself. I was wearing my favorite sky blue sweater, my yoga pants and cream coloured TOMS. I was just finishing my makeup when Dean walked through the front door

"well look who's finally awake" he said smirking

"oh shut up" I said "I have a slash wound in my side. Give me a break"

"all right" he said

He walked to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and sat at the dining table. When I was finished with my makeup I sat in the chair across from Dean

"where's Sam?" I asked

"he is doing re-search then going to watch Kyle for a little while" he said drinking his water "Sam thought it'd be a good idea for you to rest and I agree"

I shrugged "I guess I could use a days rest"

He nodded. We sat in silence for a little while, it was awkward but we muscled through it

"something you want to do today?" I asked, bringing my knees to my chest

"well I know there's a nice path way along the water" he said "we could go for a walk"

"sure!" I said "it sounds like fun"

We got up and walked out the door to the impala. I climbed into the front seat and rolled down the window. We drove for about 10-15 minutes until we finally got to the walkway. It was super sunny with no clouds in the sky. It was a beautiful day all in all. We walked along a path, passing couples walking their dogs, we passed a few old couples holding hands, we saw a bunch of hipsters and held back laughter. As we walked Dean asked about how Cas raised me, the kind of family we were. I decided he deserved the truth. I told him that I started dancing when I was about three and quit when I was thirteen. I also started playing soccer when I was seven. I told him about the karate classes I took when I was ten. I told him about being recruited for the FBI and the great experience it was. I told him about the lies my mom made me keep, the teasing I suffered through because of my brains, about me never having friends. I told him the reason for me doing all those sports was because I just wanted to fit in. When I finally finished talking we were walking back to the car. We had probably been walking for over an hour when I finally said

"the last years of Cas living with us wasn't great. He was never home anymore and whenever he was he was distracted and wasn't as sweet. Then one day he was gone"

Dean was silent. He was looking down at his feet

"It's all our fault" he mumbled "the reason your life sucked was because of me and Sam"

I spun and looked at him "Dean don't talk like that! It's not your fault! He didn't have to drag you out of hell! You didn't ask him too, he chose to do that. He chose to leave, you didn't know"

"But….." he started to say

I grabbed him by the arm and I made him look at me

"Dean," I said "its not your fault, I don't blame you or Sam at all"

He looked at me with his sad puppy dog eyes for a minute and finally gave in. We kept walking back to the car in silence. On our way we passed a family of four playing baseball with their grandparents and I smiled to myself. We walked a few more feet until we passed a dad with his five year old daughter on his shoulders. I smiled and chuckled while Dean sort of frowned. I looked up at him

"are you ok?" I asked

"yea" he said snapping back to reality "just thinking about how much I missed"

"You really need to think about something else" I said sarcastically

When he didn't answer I got serious again "look so you missed the first half of my life but now you get to witness the other half"

He looked at me again "I guess you're right"

We got to the car when Deans phone rang "Hello?...Sam?...wait what?!...what do you mean you lost him?!..."

I grabbed the phone from Dean's hand "Sam where did you last see him?"

"I was standing outside in the parking lot with him and a few of his friends when I went to the bathroom. When I came back they were gone. I checked all over the school but I can't find him"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I said way too loudly "Sam hang tight I know where he is. We'll come pick you up now"

I hung up and handed Dean his phone. I climbed into the car and we raced off to the school. We picked up Sam and I told Dean to drive us to the coffee shop. When we got there I climbed out and saw Kyle walking with his group of friends, they were laughing. I told Dean and Sam to hang back, I would handle him. I walked behind them. When I behind Kyle I wiped him around and pinned him on to the wall

"hi Kyle" I said "surprised to see me?"

He sure looked surprised "I thought you were resting today. That's what your partner said at least"

"I was resting" I said "until I got a phone call saying you left"

He was silent

"Kyle we had a deal" I said harshly "how many times do I need to tell you that I am risking my life saving you! So are my partners! What do you not get about that! Something is after you and we are protecting you!"

I stepped back and lifted my shirt to my bandages

"see this? I got this wound protecting your sorry ass! Do you want me to stop protecting you! Do you want to end up missing?! Or worse dead!"

He was still silent. I walked back over to him and got very close

"I'm not going to put up with you anymore" I said "do you want my help or not?"

"I want your help" he said quietly

"that's what I thought" I said "you better clean up your act or we're out of here"

He nodded

"let's go" I said backing up "say bye to your little friends. I'm walking you home"

He waved goodbye to his friends and we walked into the direction of the impala

"I'm walking him home" I said "toss me a gun with silver bullets. I have my silver knife. While I'm walking him home I'm scanning the forest for the you-know-what"

Sam tossed me a gun and I walked quickly and Kyle followed at my heels. We walked the same way as the last time, me silent the whole way. I was quiet with anger. As we walked along an empty road i fiddled with my knife, making Kyle very nervous

"do I even need to tell you how stupid that was?" i asked bitterly

"no" he mumbled "look Taylor I'm sorry. I just wanted a little freedom. Besides nothing would have happened, I was with a huge group of friends"

"you really think werewolves care about that kind of thing ?" I asked

He looked at me with a dumbfounded look on his face

"it's a werewolf that's after you Kyle" i said "I'm just not sure why yet"

He looked down, not saying anything. All of a sudden my phone buzzed. It was a text from Dean. It read:

**The kids that were with Kyle just got jumped. We managed to save them but wolfie got away. Stay on high alert. Want us to come get you?**

I was dialing Dean's cell when I heard something rustle in the bushes. I grabbed Kyle's arm and i dragged him behind me as I sped walked down the empty street. I looked to my left and saw a forest and heard something move. All of a sudden I heard Dean's voice coming from my phone

"whats up?" he asked casusally

"it found us" I said "somehow it caught up"

Dean was silent "we're coming. Hold on"

"not enough time. It's right on our tail. Just meet us at the park. I'll try and stall it until then. Dean I think we may need to relocate Kyle"

Kyle looked at me in shock. I ignored him

"Relocate?" Dean repeated

"yea get him a few towns over, something" I said

Dean was silent "we'll make a few calls"

"ok. The park is..."

I never got to finish my sentence. Something tackled me to the ground. I dropped my phone on the cement

"Kyle run" I yelled, trying to push the werewolf off me

Kyle was frozen in shock and didn't move. I pushed the thing off me and got to my feet. I looked and found what had to be the ugliest creature of all time staring at me

"ma werewolves are ugly" i mumbled

He snarled and pounced again. This time I had my gun out. I shot at him but no bullets came out.

"son of a bitch!" I yelled loudly

I dropped my gun and brought out my silver knife. I slashed him across the face and he yelped in pain. He quickly got back up and pounced. This time he knocked the knife from my hand and I landed hard on the cement. He was scratching me all over me. I could feel the sharp claws digging deeper and deeper into my skin. I felt like my skin was burning, especially my legs. They felt the most scratched. One of last things I remember of that fight was Kyle running for the knife but stopping dead in his tracks. I could have sworn that I heard the werewolf mumble something. Next thing I know I'm being dragged into the forest and seeing Kyles horrified face

I opened my eyes and found my arms above my head. There were scratches all over my body and I was weaponless. I scanned the room. The room was dimly lit and the walls and floor were made from rotting wood. I looked to my right and saw a window with dark curtains covering it. I looked to my left and saw a boy lying with his arms chained above his head. He was looking to the left, looking out another window. I moved my wrists, feeling too weak to speak. When I moved my wrists I heard the sound of metal chains move. The boys face quickly turned to look at me. He had dark black hair and I could just make out his blue eyes

"you ok?" he asked

I coughed a bit "believe it or not but I've been worse" I admitted

"yea I really don't believe that" he said

I chuckled. I looked to the door

"look" he said "he isn't what you think. He's a..."

I cut him off "a werewolf"

he looked at me in shock "how did you know?"

I chuckled again "its a long story"

he stared at me blankly then looked at the front wall

"I used to think these things didn't exist. It's weird isn't it?" he asked

"well I kind of specialize in weird" I said grinning

He didn't answer so I decided to find out if it was Jason

"your name Jason?"I asked suddenly

he sun his head to look at me

"yea how did you know?" he asked"

"I've been watching over your buddy Kyle" I said

"is he ok?!" he asked sounding concerned

"fine, not a scratch on him" I said

He sighed of relief and looked out the window. Suddenly the door opened. In the darkness I could make out a shorter skinny form with a ripped shirt and jeans and what looked like broken glasses

"Mark?!"

he smiled "yes. I'm surprised you recognize me"

"I saved your ass from Tony" i said ignoring him "why did you take me?"

"you were stopping me from taking Kyle" he said casually "next on my list are those partners of yours"

My expression turned harsh "stay away from them"

he chuckled "yea that's not happening"

I squirmed in my chains "why are you doing this?!"

He looked at me harshly "because they deserve it"

Jordan piped up "deserve to die?! What did we ever do to you"

"you know exactly what you did" he said bitterly

I looked at Jordan. His expression was guilt mixed with anger

"a few stupid pranks?!" he asked

"it was more than that and you know it" Mark turned to me "a few months ago the popular boys at school decided it would be fun to pull a series of pranks on me. It started out with nugging my backpack but then it got to stealing my lunch from my bag"

"seriously your killing because someone nugged your backpack?!" I asked

"Don't interrupt me!" he yelled "anyways, one day a bunch of them shoved me into my locker and then locked it. I was trapped in there for hours. By the time I got out it was almost two in the morning. I started walking home when a werewolf jumped me. Usually I would have tried fighting but I was so depressed I begged him to kill me. He felt bad for me so he turned me into what I am today. He told me to take revenge on the people who hurt me, then he ran. Ever since then I've been practicing becoming a werewolf whenever I wanted. When I finally got the hang of it, I made my move"

"Ok I think your over reacting a bit" I said, staring at him intensely "yes they were idiots but didn't they ever apologize?"

"We did" Jason said bitterly "We're the ones who tipped off the janitor about him and them apologized to him the next day"

Mark growled under his breath

"Shut up!" he snapped "Both of you!" We stopped talking. Mark stalked out of the room angrily. I watched the door, listening to him walk downstairs

"Well wasn't that fun" I said sarcastically "alright now I have to figure out how to get you out of here"

He looked baffled "excuse me?"

"I'm sorry did I stutter? We're getting you out of here"

"If anyone's getting out of here, its you" he said sharply

I snorted "Look, you don't need to be the hero"

"You don't either"

The words hit me like a ton of bricks. He was right. I was always trying to be the hero. I shook it off, I'd deal with this later

"Your much weaker than I and unless you know how to kill a werewolf, your getting out of here first" I said harshly

He looked at me funny. Before he could protest the door burst open. Hank was standing in the doorway with Christian behind him. Christian rushed over to me. I could hear a lot of noise coming from downstairs

"Taylor are you ok?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned

"Yea I'm fine" I said "But man am I ever glad to see you"

He smiled at me, his green eyes sparkling in the moonlight

"Where's Sam and Dean?" I asked

"Is Kyle ok?" Jason piped up

Christian looked at him, then at me

"that's Jason, Kyle's best friend" I informed him

He nodded. Hank went over to help Jason while Christian tried to get me out. He couldn't undo the chains but finally he took his gun and smashed the lock as hard as he could. After a few tries they finally came loose. He stood me up carefully. The second I put weight on my legs, I just about tumbled over. I didn't really remember what happened to me but I suddenly felt very weak. Christian was still looking at me with the same look of nervousness planted on his face

"Can you walk?"

I tried taking a step on my own but I almost fell. Thankfully Christian caught me

"Maybe I can't walk" I mumbled

He picked me up and carried me out of the room. I could hear Hank and Jason behind me. Jason was telling hank what was wrong with him. As Christian carried me down the stairs, my head stated to throb. I remember hitting my head hard on the cement, that's it. As he finally finished walking down the stairs my head was killing me. I moaned in pain and closed my eyes. I heard footsteps approach us

"Is she ok?"

It was Sam. He also sounded concerned. Damn, how bad did I look. All of a sudden I heard more footsteps. I was guessing they belonged to Dean. I peeked my eyes open and saw Dean and Sam looking very scared

"I'm fine idiots" I said quietly "where's the werewolf?"

"Taken care of" Sam said quietly

"You killed a teenage boy?" I asked, my eyes darting to Dean

"Well...yea. We didn't have a choice" he said defensively

"Good" I said "he was a douche"

Everyone laughed. They opened the door and I saw the Impala with a figure standing in front of it. As we walked out of the house I noticed trees were surrounding us with a pathway leading out of the forest. Kyle was standing there, my knife and gun in his hands. He looked very scared. As we walked past him a look of relief washed over him

"Are you ok?" he asked

"fine" I said flicking my wrist

I snatched my gun and knife from him. I felt Christian laugh as he opened the door and placed me down on the back seat. Christian climbed into the seat next to me and placed my head on his lap. I could see Dean smiling from the front seat

"No passing out" Dean warned "I'm pretty sure you have a concussion"

I grunted again. The drive back to the hotel felt like the longest drive of my life. The last thing I remember of that night is me being inspected and healed by Dean for what felt like hours. Finally I flopped back on the bed and drifted off to sleep

The next morning I opened my eyes to a blinding light. The sun was peeking through the curtains. I grunted and slowly sat up. I was still in my clothes from the day before and felt incredibly disgusting. Just as I fully sat up, San sat through the room. He looked a little shocked to see me. My vision was still coming back to me but I could have sworn I saw him holding a box in his hand

"hey how you feeling?" he asked

"fine" I said suspiciously "whatcha got there?"

he looked down at his hands. He looked slightly guilty mixed with really awkward

"well I guess I'm caught" he said walking towards me

he sat down next to me and handed me the box. There was a red bow on it with my name written on it

"happy birthday" he said smiling

I looked at him blankly. I jumped for my phone and looked at the day. It was my sixteenth birthday. I sat back up and hugged him

"Thank you Sam"

He awkwardly hugged back "Taylor you haven't even opened it"

"But you remembered. That's what matters to me"

He hugged me tighter. I finally had an uncle that cared about me. It was new and felt weird sometimes but it was comforting thought. I pulled away from the hug and looked down at the box

"open it" he said chuckling

I opened the top of the box and pushed away the tissue. I stared down at the gift. It was a brown faux leather zip front hoodie. It was a jacket that I always wanted

"Sam you didn't have to do this" I said, holding up the jacket

"Hey, every Winchester has a leather jacket. I figured this would work" he said smiling

"Sam this is amazing. I've always wanted one of these jackets"

"Well then your welcome"

Just as I was about to reply, Dean walked in the door. He looked a little shocked to see me up

"Well hey there sleeping beauty" he said

I rolled my eyes and went back to admiring my jacket. Sam stood up and walked over to Dean. I'm not sure what he said but he walked out. Dean took Sam's place and sat beside me

"so happy birthday" he said awkwardly

I put the jacket in the box and smiled at him "thanks"

"I have something for you" he said

"Oh Dean you didn't..."

"no I wanted to"

He handed me a bag. There was three wads of tissue paper inside them. I picked up one of them. When I un-wrapped it I saw a phone case. It gold and sparkly. I smiled. It was so cool. I picked up the next package. When I unfolded the tissue paper there was a little black velvet box. They were earrings. They were round and silver studs. They said Winchester 45 colt on them

"Dean these are amazing!" I exclaimed

"Glad you like them"

I kept smiling at the earrings when I remembered there was one more package. I took it out of the bag and opened it. It was a necklace with a leather strap. There was a pendant with a demon protection symbol on it. The same one as the tattoo on his chest

"Your not old enough for a tattoo yet" he said

I looked at him

"Oh come on Cas would kill me!"

I snorted "what could Cas do to you?"

"You'd be surprised"

I decided not to answer

"Look this will protect you until your 18. Sound good?"

"Sounds great!"

I tied the necklace on

"I am never taking this off"

I wrapped Dean in a hug. He seemed shocked at first but then he hugged me back

"Dean you are the best father I could ever ask for" I whispered "thank you"

He pulled apart and smiled at me. I could tell that I was going to like being a Whinchester

**A/N: ok so I'm sorry, not a great ending and the story overall isn't incredibly exciting but I have a few things up my sleeve ;) Fell free to review! By the way it has come to my attention that I write very long chapter. Oops. Sorry :/ well I hoped you liked it anyways**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the very very late update but there is plenty more to come, I promise. Feel free to review when your done!**

I lay on down in the back seat of the Impala. I dangled my feet out the window, clearly irritating Dean to no end. He stood outside gabbing on the phone and giving me side glares. Sam was sitting in the front seat half asleep. Everything was quiet until I heard Dean whispering harshly in hushed tones. I sat up a bit and looked at him curiously. It was dark out so I couldn't see his expression but he didn't sound very pleased with whoever he was talking to. I was too far to hear exactly what he was saying but I heard "daughter now" and "take care of it yourself" and "we had a deal". I shrugged and lay back down. I decided to let him keep this one secret from me; for now. Shortly he returned to the car. He slammed the door as he sat, making Sam jump. I chuckled a bit and Dean turned and looked at me

"How come your still awake?" he asked "It's already past midnight"

"Hey your the one who had the brilliant idea to give me coffee!" I said defensively

"Get some sleep"

"Easier said than done" I mumbled

He turned back to the wheel and turned the car back on. Sam rolled over in his seat and closed his eyes. I glared at him. He had called shot gun as we left Oregon. I was okay with it, thinking I could steal it when he got out later but for the first time since I've known him, he didn't make Dean pull over for a pit stop. We have been driving for at least 24 hours and this idiot never once stopped to eat or drink or even use the bathroom! I swear, he's trying to get revenge on me. I fiddled with my necklace and looked back up. I fiddled with this every time I got bored. The necklace was a pendant on a leather strand that was tied around my neck 24/7. Dean gave this to me a few days ago on my sixteenth birthday, saying it will protect me until I was old enough to get the tattoo. It was sweet of him to worry about me like that. As the car pulled onto a highway Dean gave me a look from the rear view mirror

"You should probably bring your feet back in" he half suggested, half told me

"Probably" I said smirking

"Do you want to not be a smart ass for a minute?" he said, agitation lingering in his voice

I pulled my feet in the car

"Alright! Jeez, you don't have to rip my head off" I said in sheer annoyance

He rubbed his face "Sorry, I'm just a little tense"

"Yea what was with that phone call?" I asked sitting up

His body tensed up "Nothing"

"Dean I'm no idiot. Something obviously happened between you and that other person, I can tell"

"How?"

I gave him a look "because I have an IQ of 180 and not to mention you were about to start yelling at that man or woman. Dean, you don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure that out"

Dean paused. He was messing with the wrong person and he knew it

"Dammit why do you have to be so smart?!"

I shrugged "Beats me. I have to get it from you though because my mom's dumber than a piece of toast"

"I think your exaggerating a bit"

I laughed "Oh no. My mom was having trouble figuring out first grade math. It was really quite hysterical. When I was younger and I got bored, I would ask my mom a science or math question and watch her struggle"

He didn't say anything. I'll admit, I had a devious side to me

"A bit cruel don't you think?" he asked, slightly shocked

"Oh look who's talking Mr 'I lived in hell for four months learning how to torture demons'"

He was silent again but this time there was a smile planted on his face. I sat up and rested my chin on the seat

"So are you going to tell me who you were talking to or am I going to have to pry it out of you?"

"Taylor it's really no big deal, he's just someone that I used to be friends with .But that's a part of my past I'd really rather not re-live so if you wouldn't, mind, I'd like to drop the subject now"

I grunted "Fine! but I will find out"

he smirked again "and you plan to do that how?!"

"I have my ways"

I sat back and crossed my legs. I got a suspicious glance from Dean and felt incredibly satisfied with myself. I stared out the window as we pulled off the highway and made our way onto the back road. I finally leaned against the door and closed my eyes. I fell asleep sooner than I anticipated

When I re-opened my eyes I was welcomed by the sound of Dean and Sam bickering about something. I contemplated listening in on what they were saying but before I could hear anything Sam saw me move and my plans were foiled

"Morning kid"

"Morning adult" I said sarcastically

Sam glared at me while Dean did his best to hold back laughter. Sam knows exactly how much I hate being called "kid" yet he still does it. Obviously he wants to die. I find it ironic that he calls me kid but I am about ten times more mature than he is. I smiled at him and sat up. My neck was stiff and my back felt like it had been beaten with a metal pole

"So exactly where are we going?" I asked

Dean hesitated a minute "I have a little business to attend to"

Sam gave Dean a little side glare. I was suddenly feeling confused

"Wait what do you mean _you_ have business to attend to"

"Taylor this doesn't concern you"

"What the hell do you mean this doesn't concern me?! What happened to family sticks together?! Last time I checked, I was family" I said, suddenly feeling angry

"Told you" Sam mumbled

"You better shut it Sam or I'll shut it for you" I said violently

Sam was silent. I turned back to Dean

"Taylor it's not a big deal. I just have to meet up with someone and then we'll be on our way"

I was about to speak when there was a new voice beside me

"And who would that be?"  
The car swerved on the road and I looked to my right and saw Cas casually sitting there. As Dean got control of the car again I felt I could glare at him now

"What the hell?!" I asked, feeling my heart racing

"Sorry" he said "I know I shouldn't make dramatic entrances like this but I couldn't help but overhear this"  
Dean looked at him suspiciously "have you been eavesdropping on us?"  
"Only on occasion" he said

I rolled my eyes and held back the urge to hit him

"What do you want Cas?" I gritted through my teeth

"Deans right" he said directed to me

Dean looked shocked, as did Sam. As for me, this just made me want to hit him even more

"This is much to dangerous for you" he said "Sam and I will wait with you"

"No!" I protested "all of you promised to help me learn the business. Have you decided to forget that promise?"

Dean and Sam avoided my eyes while Cas continued to anger me

"I nerve agreed to that"

I glared at Cas "not the time" I said

He avoided my eyes while I turned back to Dean and Sam

"Taylor this is not something rookies do" Sam warned "you need a lot of training before doing this sort of thing"

"Since when do you agree with Dean?! You were just arguing with him a minute ago!"

"Taylor" Dean said harshly "Your not coming with me and that's final"

I was surprised. Since the day I met him this was the first time he told me to do anything. I glared at him and sat back. I looked out the window, avoiding all of their gazes. I was downright pissed. They knew what I was capable of. They were keeping something from me, I could tell.

A few hours later we pulled into the driveway of a broken down house. I climbed out the car, grabbed my bags from the trunk and walked into the house. I still hadn't spoken a single word to Dean. I only answered Sam in one words answers. To my relief, Cas left us about an hour ago. He kept trying to make conversation with me but I just glared at him. When I entered the house I felt a little disappointed. I wasn't too sure what I was expecting but it definitely wasn't this. There was two couches that looked like they got into a fight with a very angry wildcat. There was a dinning table with chairs that looked like they'd break the second someone sat in them. I chuckled to myself thinking what would happen if one of the guys sat in one of them. In the next room there was what looked to be a formal living room. The furniture was old and dusty but there was a giant stone fireplace. The room beside that was a formal dinning room. It wasn't too fancy but it wasn't plain and boring either. There was a broken down kitchen that reeked of mold. I went back to the main hallway and looked up the stairs. I was too chicken to go up them because they looked like they'd collapse if you put a finger on them. I walked to the dinning room and put my stuff down. I wasn't too sure what to do at first but when I looked out the window I saw there was a huge field behind the house. I walked to the back door to go outside. Just as I was about to leave I heard Dean call after me

"Where you going?"

I ignored him and just walked quicker. I walked through the tall grass and out to a field. It was just a field of wheat but it was pretty. When I was little we used to try and grow some crops on the little piece of land that we owned. I walked through the field, running the wheat through my fingers. The tops tickled my fingers and made me smile. I was about half way through the field when there was a voice behind me

"What are you doing?"

I spun around and found a boy looking at me curiously. He looked to be about my age. He was tall with short sandy brown hair and blue/grey eyes. He was really quite attractive. He was wearing a red plaid shirt over a grey t-shirt, jeans and combat boots and had some sort of necklace with a pendant on it. I wasn't too sure what to say to him

"Umm"

"What are you doing in my dads wheat farm?" he asked

I suddenly felt a pang of guilt sweep through me

"Oh my god I am so sorry" I said apologetically "I didn't know"

He snorted "obviously"

I got defensive "and what's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean everyone in this town knows that this is my dads farm. We're the only farmers here"

"Well I'm not from here" I stated

"Yea I see that" he said smirking

This guy was sending me mixed signals. He couldn't decide whether he was annoyed with me or being friendly

"My names Luke" he said, sticking his hand out

I took his hand "I'm Taylor"

I back away awkwardly and ran a hand through my hair "sorry about trespassing. I couldn't resist"

He laughed "I take it you like wheat farms"

I shrugged "well I used to have a little farm when I was younger. It brings back memories"

After I said memories I pictured my mom. She once pushed me into a glass bookcase while she was high. I still had the scars from that

"Yea I like coming out here too" he agreed

We were silent. Both of us unsure what to do

"so what are you doing here?" he asked

"My dad's here on business" I said, feeling the anger rise inside of me again

"Cool. What kind of business"

Uh oh. Dean hadn't told me his back story yet

"Um he's a FBI agent" I said

His eyes widened "That's so cool! Is he here about the weird deaths"

I got confused again. What weird deaths?

"Uh yea" I agreed

"Well I'm glad someone's going to make this town safe again"

He mumbled something under his breath but I couldn't quite make it out. It almost sounded like "god knows we couldn't". I let it go I could have sworn I was hearing something. Suddenly there was a figure coming towards us. It was Christian. He might be one of the last people I wanted to see

"There you are" he said coming beside me

I gave him a little glare

"Luke this is my dads prodigy Christian"

Christian gave me a quizzical look but played along

"Nice to meet you" Luke said

We were all silent until Christian piped up

"Well your father wants to talk to you Taylor" he said "It was nice meeting you Luke"

He nodded and smiled at me "Your welcome to come out here any time"

I smiled at him "thanks Luke. See you around"

He smiled and waved good bye. I walked back to the house with Christian. It was dead silent until he spoke up

"want to tell me what that was?"

"Excuse me?"

"You were flirting with farm boy over there"

"What?!"

I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him in horror

"Are you honestly that jealous? I just met the kid for gods sake!"

"So?! You were flirting with me the day we met!"

"Are you delusional?! I just about killed you!"

He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair "don't your over reacting a bit?"

"Me?! I'm overreacting?!"

He looked away "can we please not do this now?!"

"Oh why not?!"

"Because it's not a great time"

"Oh because you have so many other better things to do?!"

"yes actually!"

The last words hurt a lot. I was silently staring at him in horror

"I got a call from my mom last night. She misses me and wants me to come home"

I waited for more

"and?"

"I think I'm going to go"

I became flustered. I shook my head and paced

"of course. Why did I even bother asking?"

I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm. I whizzed around and looked at him

"What does this mean for us?" he asked

I pulled my arm away harshly

"It means I never want to see you again"

I turned and ran away, feeling tears in the corners of my eyes. I ran through the back doors of the house and found Dean and Sam sitting at a table. They both turned to look at me as I burst through the door

"Are you ok?" Dean asked

I ignored him and walked past them and ran up the stairs. I ignored the frightening cracking sound they made and continued to run. I found an empty room at the end of the hall and went inside. The hideous yellow wallpaper was peeling off the walls As I walked in I locked the door behind me. I went to the corner of the room and sank to the floor. The world I had come to love was slowly crumbling around me. I closed my eyes and put my head in my knees. Ten minutes later, I fell asleep, not noticing the door opening.

When I opened my eyes the room was pitch black. I sat up and I felt something fall off me. There was a blanket draped over me. I knew this wasn't there when I fell asleep. As I stood up a gust of wind rushed past me and the room got very cold. I put the blanket over my shoulders and walked out of the room. I was still half asleep and didn't notice that the door was unlocked. I quietly walked down the stairs and looked into the living room. Sam and Dean were sleeping on the two beat up couches. I went into the formal living room and sat down on the least dust ridden couch I saw. For a long time I sat in silence, alone with the thoughts that haunt my dreams. Suddenly there was a hushed voice talking in the next room. I quickly lay down as I heard feet approaching. I looked up just in time to see Dean slipping out the door. My brain still half asleep, I jumped up and decided to follow him. I had no idea that I would soon regret that decision. I got out of the house just in time to see the Impala driving away. I waited a minute before running after it. I would be far enough out of sight by then. I ran and listened to the sound of the car. After fifteen minutes, the sound died and I began to feel lost. Where could he have gone? I wandered for another five-ten minutes before finding an old barn with the Impala parked outside. I quietly walked to the barn and crouched on the side. Shortly, Dean walked out. My curiosity getting the best of me, I slipped inside. It was dark with the moonlight peeking through the old windows. I carefully walked down the middle of the barn, two rows of old tools beside me. The dust lingered in the air and made my throat sore. I was about halfway through when I was tackled to the ground. Before I could move, the figure had me pinned down

"Say your prayers little girl" the voice whispered

"I"m warning you" I said, voice shaking "I'm a hunter and so is my father. When he finds out you killed me, you'll be in purgatory before you can blink"

The figure went for my neck but paused. I held my breath and waited for the pain. There was a long pause but the man got up suddenly and backed up

"You said your father is a hunter?" he asked, a southern accent very clear

"Yea" I said sitting up "afraid"

He ignored me "is you father Dean Winchester?"

I stood up "how do you know him?"

The man laughed "Dean is going to kill me"  
I stared at the man curiously "who the hell are you?!"

The man turned back to me "my name is Benny. I'm a friend of your dads"

I curiously studied Benny. The light shone on his face and I saw razor sharp teeth barring at me

"Your saying my dads friends with a vampire" I said carefully "I don't buy it"

"Why else would he come here?" Benny asked

I paused. Benny seemed to be the only other person in here besides me

"My dads friends with a vampire" I said slowly "now I've heard everything"

"If it helps, he isn't too fond of me at the moment"

I gave him a look "then why did he drag us out here if he just came to meet you"

"He's trying to convince me to stop"  
I took a step back "your the person killing all the people!"

Through the darkness I could see him give me an odd look "how did you know?"

"Some farm boy told me" I said

I garbed a metal pipe behind me. Benny took two steps back

"Whoa! Your not going to kill me are you?!"

"Give a reason why not" I said

"I'm friends with your dad" he said, almost asking if that was a good enough reason

I sighed and dropped the pipe. A loud sound echoed through the farm as the pipe hit the floor

"If Dean sees some good in you, I guess I can too"

Benny sighed "thank you..."

"Taylor" I said "My names Taylor"

"Ah" Benny said "Well thank you for not killing me Taylor but I'm going to suggest that you be on your way now"

"Why?"

"Because a pack of vampires are on they're way here and I think it would be best if you weren't here. Unless you want to be eaten"

I cold hear the sound of motorcycles and cars in the distance

"Thanks for the tip" I said backing up "and thanks for not draining my blood"

"Any time!"

I ran out the door and sprinted down the road. I didn't stop running until I got back to the house. When I got inside I found Dean coming down the stairs. He paused when he saw me

"Why were you out?" he asked

"Why didn't you tell me you were friends with a vampire?" I asked

His face hardened "you followed me"

"Damn right I did!' I snapped "I was worried about you Dean! I thought you got yourself into trouble so I went to see. I guess I was right"

I heard mumbling from where Sam was still sleeping

"You had no right to follow me" Dean said harshly

"And you had no right to lie to me! I trusted you Dean! And look where that got me! Heartbroken and pissed off! You know what, go ahead and be friends with Benny! See if I care! Why don't you go and make friends with some leviathan while your at it! Maybe marry a spirit and tell me she's just pale! Lie to me! Do things behind my back! Tell me everything's alright even though the worlds falling apart! Go ahead and do all those things, see if I give a damn!"

There was a long pause and I saw Sam standing in the doorway next to me. I could see Deans stunned face as tears trickled down my cheeks

"I thought you loved me" I said finally "I guess I was wrong about that too"

I walked away and blew past Sam. I walked out the back doors and began to run. In the horizon I could see a forest just past Luke's farm. I ran through the farm towards the forest. I heard Dean calling my name but I ignored him and continued to run. I reached the forest and kept running. It was hard to see where I was going and as I dodged a tree, I tripped over a root and fell down. I rolled for a moment, getting covered in dirt. When I finally stopped rolling I didn't bother getting up. I just lay in the dirt sobbing, feeling blood run down my leg and arm. I heard someone crouch beside me and I peeked my eyes open and saw Sam kneeling beside me. I closed my eyes again and let the sobs come out. There was no point in pretending I was alright. Sam gently picked me up and walked towards the house. Never in my life have I wanted to go home so badly.

**So it's not the greatest ending but this is leading up to a huge moment that leads up to an even bigger event etc. **


End file.
